JAUN
by destinyTail0
Summary: What if Jaune Arc had developed Dissociative Identity Disorder before he went to Beacon?
1. Chapter 1: Des débuts modestes

Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and by extension, Roosterteeth.

Every other source material including songs and fictional material is also not mine and must be given their due respects.

Also, I highly recommend you watch RWBY if you'd like. It may help visualize some of the scenes.

Title: Humble Beginnings

* * *

On a ship traveling to Beacon, a simple looking boy is leaning over the railing, Oblivious to the intense nausea that he'll face. He's one of among many teens that were accepted to the school.

"Well… there it is. Beacon, it looks… big." The boy supposed. He looked out the ship's large windows to see an academy standing tall on a plain surrounded by forests and mountains.

"Of course it is, Jaune, what'd you expect? Beacon is a highly prestigious school." Jaune heard this voice out of thin air, not from any of the conversing freshmen around him. Unlike any sane man who'd go to a therapist when they hear a ghost, he replied.

"I know, but it couldn't hurt to have some sort of doubt. Right, Alvis?" The boy whispered to seemingly no one around him, being careful to not alert anyone to his devices.

"I suppose. Doubt grows with knowledge." The voice tagged as Alvis answered back in Jaune's ear.

"Who cares!? All I'm wondering is what fun I could be doing right now! Being stuck in your head is anything but fun!" Another conscience spoke out of nowhere.

"No. And that's final. We can't risk Jaune's reputation because of your actions." Alvis reprimanded the new voice with disdain.

"Hey, come on. Nicolas doesn't need that kind of leash." Jaune tried to soften the blow to the now named Nicolas's ego.

"You know how he acts. Urbain, vouch for me." Jaune's ears were met with silence aside from his fellow passenger's chatter.

"Thank you, Urbain." Alvis sounded victorious. Jaune heard Nicolas playfully weeping. "Now anyway, let's go over what you learnt before you came here, Jaune. Tell me what you know."

Jaune focused in trying to remember his particular set of skills. He's currently adept in sword katas and stances. Jaune can also identify an ample list of Grimm including Beowolves, Ursas, and Nevermores; along with that he's quite knowledgeable in basic history, survivalism and applied dust mechanics. But more importantly, he possesses near perfect control of his aura.

It took a while for the voice named Alvis answered. "Mhm, that's about everything. You remember the days you'd train with us, right?"

Jaune nodded, "I spent practically every night reviewing and training from sword manuals, guides, bestiaries, and textbooks with Nicolas, Urbain, and you respectively, in the dead of night where everyone was asleep. I always end up tired the next day because of that."

Alvis recognizes, "All of it was necessary. The last thing we need is for you to be in a school you're not even qualified to enter. Let's talk about your aura."

"It's BIG. Seriously! I have heard of a huge aura pools before, but yours is just gigantic!" Nicolas voiced his opinion with glee.

"Right… But Jaune, you have NEAR complete control; however that didn't stop you in applying it to yourself. What are the skills you have over it?" Alvis questioned further.

"Let's see… Increased speed, boosted cognitive senses, and wings." Jaune concluded with a proud expression on the last one.

"You won't believe how useful those wings could be in combat. Height advantage and mobility are prized traits in hunters. Not to mention, you can adjust their shape to your whim." Nicolas added more than just his two cents.

"There's also the fact that your aura is responsible for your increased body mass, not only are you heavier and stable, but your body is practically tough as lead and it's not the cheap stuff either. So there is no need for armor. Now take off the chest plate and shoulder pads." Alvis sounded malicious as he ended it at that.

"But I got to look the part. I don't think a guy in a black hoodie and torn jeans armed with only a sword and shield is fit to join a place like Beacon. It's a basic principle. Honestly Alvis, you're sounding a bit hypocritical." Jaune argued back.

"Alright, fine. I'm just looking out for you. That armor of yours might just hold back your agility." Alvis conceded to Jaune's loose logic.

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be fine. Besides I-…!" Jaune was caught off when he started feeling nauseous.

"Oh don't tell me…" Alvis groaned.

Jaune merely whispered "Trashcan", before he started moving his way to the bathroom, but not before earning some disgusted looks from a few people, some more than others.

"I wish I didn't eat breakfast today." was all Jaune wondered before he heaved inside the closest toilet.

* * *

The ship finally docks just when Jaune finishes his business with the porcelain pony. It was difficult for him to stumble out to the docks and subsequently vomiting into a nearby trash can.

"You know you can just 'think'? Instead of talking out loud, you can just think to us? I mean I know we've been together for a while, but haven't you given how we talk to each other a little thought? Eh… no pun intended. I'm surprised nobody heard you, otherwise they'll think you're crazy." Alvis points out as Jaune sobers up.

"I think that's reserved to Nicolas…" Jaune shook his head and took his time walking out to Beacon's entrance, earning an "OI!" from the aforementioned.

"Anyway, let's get going. During your little escapade, I noticed that you bothered 'some' people." Alvis noted. "I should also note that they were women."

"Wow! It's not even the first day of school and you're already a washout, Jaune!" Nicolas sounded too excited for this situation.

"Oh man… well… at least I have my music." Jaune pulls out his scroll and dons his wireless headphones. He walks for Beacon as he scrolls through his playlists.

"Ah, I feel broken apart." "If you please, dance some more." "Then hurry and dance no longer!" (Matryoshka - Gumi & Miku)

Jaune tried 'telepathy' like Alvis said. It doesn't sound hard. He, Urbain, and Nicolas live in his head after all.

"Don't strain yourself. We can't have you going nuts… unlike someone we're fond of…" Alvis tried to teach Jaune how to 'think' as he and consequently them as he moves along to Beacon.

The knight gets it… to a large extent. 'How's this?' Jaune thought.

'Perfect, that's the gist of it. You've got it down pat.' Alvis congratulated Jaune as he avoided the grim feeling Jaune felt emanating from who he thinks was Nicolas in the back of his mind. "It pays to keep a cool head. So don't try anything so reckless."

'Grah! I can't take this anymore! I'm outta here!' Nicolas wailed inside Jaune's mind and suddenly appeared in front of Jaune in his 'human' form albeit slightly transparent. 'Ah, that's better. Do you know how cramped it is in there?'

Even though Nicolas was transparent, that didn't stop Jaune from 'seeing' everything about him. He looked practically the same as Jaune in the head department, same hair and eyes. It's just the color of them that differed and well… the clothes obviously. His hair was a bright orange as opposed to Jaune's blond. His eyes are colored grass green and his attire theme was orange over white. To keep thing short, Nicolas wears a sleeveless martial arts G.I., long fingerless gloves that go up to his biceps, knee long jeans with 4 zipper pockets, a red scarf and brand less sneakers following his white-orange theme.

'Well, it's not like he's attained synchronization with us yet. Oh wait.' Alvis followed suit and appeared beside Jaune just as invisible to everyone else as Nicolas. He also has the same hair and eyes, but different color scheme and clothes. Alvis's hair was colored as dirty snow and his eyes were grayed around his pupil. His clothes consist of a color scheme of white trims of grey. Alvis had a plain t-shirt under a thigh length robe suited for mages of fantasy. His pants were cargo along with his loafers. To finish the deal, he wore a plain, over-the-shoulder messenger bag and a grey with yellow patterned scarf. 'He did. Jaune, you do know what it means, right?'

Jaune was quick to the point. 'Synchronization is the first phase of my 'condition'. The only basic trait about it is that we can 'share' what we know to each other and even then it's to a certain extent.'

'That's right, which includes feelings and common sense. Therefore, I am telling you to restrict it. We can't have you cheating off us during testing, right?' Alvis faintly smiled. Jaune looked contemplate.

'Alright, seems reasonable.' Jaune was about to return to his music until a commotion was about. He noticed a depressed looking girl on the ground as he passed. Like a Good Samaritan, he decided to take off his headphones and reached out to her. "Hi, I'm Jaune."

"Ruby…" Jaune helped her up. The girl couldn't help but say, "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

* * *

Later…

"All I'm saying is that Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind!" The girl in red frantically tried to ease Jaune's feelings. Jaune just brushed it off.

"It's fine. My name is still Jaune Arc though. Just like my heritage, people will know of it eventually…" Jaune quickly claimed as two of his three 'roomies' clamored above him. 'I know you can fly at all AND the fact that only I can see you, meaning no one else can see you but do you have to listen on to this?' Jaune reflected.

'Yes.' Nicolas said bluntly. 'Think about it, Jaune! This could be your first girl! Sure she looks young, but-' Nicolas was interrupted by a thick tome to the head held by none other than Alvis.

'But she's young, meaning there's a line you don't want to cross at all.' Alvis protested as he returned his monster of a book back to his messenger bag.

"Heheh… so… I got this thing." Ruby pulled out a massive collapsible scythe that could be an engineer's nightmare. Jaune was taken a gasp by the sight of the large weapon.

'How the heck does she hold it?' Jaune mused. "Is that a scythe?"

"It's also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle" Ruby beamed with accomplishment.

'Holy shit,' A new voice was uttered. It wasn't Nicolas nor Alvis, but the voice apparently named Urbain earlier. To say that Jaune and co. was surprised would be an understatement. 'You can talk!?' Jaune, Alvis, and Nicolas thought out loud to Urbain who was still in Jaune's head. Jaune quickly tried to speak his surprise. "That's cool."

"So what do you got?" Ruby questioned Jaune about his weapon of choice.

"Oh… um… I got this sword." Jaune pulled out his sword.

"Ooooh…" Ruby awed at the meek sight.

"And this shield too." Jaune pulled his sheath and it unfolds to a kite shield.

"So what do they do?" Ruby asked.

"Actually, nothing much. Crocea Mors belonged to my Great-great-great grandfather during the Great War. It's a hand-me-down, but I'm comfortable with it." Jaune concluded.

"Seems more like a family heirloom to me, but… I like it. No one seems to have an appreciation for the classics these days." Ruby appealed.

"Right, classics…" Jaune trailed off until Alvis snapped him out of it.

"So why did you help me up back there?" Ruby implored with Jaune as they kept walking through Beacon.

"Why not? Mother always said strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." Jaune justified.

Ruby looked suspicious of Jaune. "Hmm… Wait, where are we going?"

"I don't know. I was just following you. You think there'd be a map or directory somewhere…? Maybe a food court…?"

"*Snort*"

"Maybe a recognizable landmark…?"

"*Snicker*"

"Is… is that a no?"

"Heh, that's a no…"

* * *

Author's Note: I'm contemplating about the space between sentences. It makes the story look like a jumbled mess. What do you think?

Anyway, I plan on updating regularly. Don't worry about a thing. Just because this story is not updating doesn't mean Author Existence Failure. I was go through this to the end, through and through. So in order to remedy the situation should it ever rise, I suggest looking up RWBY fics with the 'Jaune Arc' tag. They are really good.

About the OCs, they will not be the main focus of the story. They are merely a 'supplement' to Jaune's growth. In the end, it's just Jaune we reading about. Honestly, the guy has a lot of potential.

Edit: I did so editing to make things less akward. It was bugging me somewhat.

Edit 2: I kinda made the Author's Note a bit more appealing? Maybe readers will feel more at home.

Reviews are appreciated, but not necessary to me. I'll still update regardless. So until then, this is destinyTail signing off.


	2. Chapter 2: Tricher le système

Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and by extension, Roosterteeth.

Every other source material including songs and fictional material is also not mine and must be given their due respects.

Title: Cheating the System

* * *

Jaune is in the Auditorium, along with all the other new students. Ruby left Jaune to be with her sister at another spot. Nicolas and Alvis went back into his mind. Jaune noticed that Professor Ozpin was about to give his speech for the freshmen. Jaune noticed he sounded a bit off. 'Maybe he didn't have his coffee yet?'

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge - to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin finished his speech and his assistant whom he think is named Madame Glynda came up and informed all the students that they will be sleeping in the ballroom tonight for the initiation.

* * *

About halfway through Ozpin's speech however, Jaune was already elsewhere, more specifically the library. It took a while to find the place though. "Finally found it!" Jaune exclaimed in glee.

'We could have asked directions.' Alvis muttered under his breath, but Jaune still heard him. He was in his mind, how could he not?

'And ruin our manhood? I'm not stubborn, but even I have standards!' Jaune grumbled.

"Sigh, whatever you say, Jaune. Come on. Looks like there's no one here. This is perfect. Just the opportunity we need." Alvis said as he appeared in front of Jaune, this time in the 'flesh'.

"Uh…" Jaune erred.

"What?" Alvis said to Jaune who was perplexed.

"I just can't get over the fact that you're 'solid'. I mean you're 'here', but I just don't understand how." Jaune voiced his confused concern with appropriate motions of his hands.

"I'm a part of you. Therefore, I have access to your aura. I can use that aura to 'project' myself as a 'person'. No worries, due to your large pool, I can safely use your aura to interact with the world." Alvis affirmed to Jaune's question. "Now come on. We have much work to do."

Jaune followed Alvis to a random table in the middle of the library. He once again pulls out his book from his bag and slams in on the table. "Jaune, watch the door. You know the plan." Jaune nods and goes back to the entrance. Nicolas materialized beside him afterwards.

"So… Again?" Nicolas quizzed. "Again, this is what… the fourth time he's done this?" Jaune answered. "Fifth. Remember that bookstore?" Nicolas quipped. Jaune merely sighed as he kept an eye outside the library.

Back with Alvis, he opened his tome and suddenly every book in the library began to float towards him. Some were fast; others were in a subtle crawl. Eventually, every book, be it a novel, dictionary, atlas, encyclopedia, almanac or even a booklet chockfull of information surrounded Alvis and his book. Then glyphs of all shapes and sizes began to faintly travel from the flying books the Alvis's. After a while, books were beginning to travel back to their original shelf. This continued on until every book was returned. After the last of them went back, Alvis closed his own and puts it away as he walks towards Nicolas instead of Jaune who was supposed to keep watch.

"That never gets old, just saying. Flying books and mystical letters? Not something you see everyday." Nicolas admitted.

"Where's Jaune?" Alvis questioned.

"He's busy getting rid of someone who was just here. Probably a student." Nicolas answered.

"Well, let's go. I got a copy of every book in there in here." Alvis points to his bag, referring to his book. He then heard a loud slap, possibly across the face. He turned to see Jaune coming back rubbing his face. "Are you done?"

"Along with summarizing them all, this library had a majority of study material in history, mathematics, lore, Grimm studies, fighting styles, medicine, dust and aura theory, and a good amount of novels and artistry among other things." Alvis verified his findings.

"That's great… Do you have anything in there that can treat slaps from pissed off ice queens?" Jaune drawled.

"Who?" Nicolas blandly asked.

"Apparently, she was the heir of a dust company. Weiss Schnee." Jaune tried using his aura to heal. The pain went away in an instant.

"That… is a good answer. Hotdog, she didn't look so feisty when I saw you drag her away from here. Heh, I bet she's a Ts-" Nicolas was about to joke when he was cut off.

"Don't. We have enough headaches as is. Look, I did some research already on what initiation will be." Alvis settled at that. Nicolas disappeared from Jaune's view. "Just follow me. Nicolas, get Urbain up and out. We'll need him for this."

'Aye Aye, Cap-i-tan!' Nicolas went to work trying to convince Urbain to come out… in reasonable clothing. Already, Urbain agreed to come out, just not now, when they get to wherever they're going.

* * *

Jaune and Alvis were wandering through the forest when they stumbled upon a cliff with metal pads embedded to the ground.

"Here it is. Urbain, if you please?" Alvis pleaded towards Jaune, who was looking confused as to why they're there. Soon, the figure named Urbain appeared in front of them. Just like with Nicolas and Alvis, his hair and eyes were no different to Jaune except in color and in clothing. Both of his hair and eyes were of a light brown. He wore a common t-shirt with brown sleeves and dark brown cargo pants. All this was covered by a trench coat with his common color theme of brown trims around white. He was sporting a white cap, a grey vigilante mask and black sneakers. To end it off, he was hefting a dark grey backpack with brown lining.

"Um... What's up?" Jaune tries to converse with his new voice.

"Hello, Jaune." Urbain whispered as he was directed to the last panel in the line by Alvis. Nicolas appeared by Jaune, who decided to sit beside the other two. "Try to adjust this panel to maximize its output. Is that okay?" Alvis requested Urbain, who merely nodded. Jaune watched as Urbain puts down his backpack and pulls out several screwdrivers. He pried open the panel to expose its inner workings. He immediately rips out a wire that looked important.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Jaune inquired for answer out of Alvis who was also watching.

"We're getting you ready for initiation. Well… in the form of 'adjustments'." Alvis replied. "Basically initiation is getting a relic after finding a partner. This here…" Alvis pointed to the panel Urbain was working on. "-is how you'll be going into the forest. Flung out with no parachute."

"Good thing you have wings, right?" Nicolas commented beside them. "So instead of just going with everyone in the morning…"

"We'll be going ahead by waking up at dawn and fly off this panel Urbain is rigging." Alvis finished up Nicolas's inference. Jaune nodded to show that he understood. Urbain closed the panel and replaced his screwdrivers into his bag. "Done." He uttered.

They all stood up. "Thanks again." Nicolas expressed with a grin.

"It's no problem. Call me again if there's anything you need help with..." Urbain turned to Jaune, his eyes looked indifferent. "It's... been a while since I've been outside. Forgive me, Jaune." And with that, Urbain disappeared.

"I suppose I'll get some shut eye. Good night." Nicolas blinked out of sight next.

"I'll see you in the morning, Jaune. Get back to Beacon and rest in the ballroom. I'm sure no one will bother you. I'll be sure to wake up early to shake you awake. I'll also be planning a trip to the city library. So there's that. Good night, Jaune." Alvis yawned as he flicked out of existence. And with that, Jaune walked back to Beacon. Well… maybe not walked per say, he decided to fly back, quite gracefully might I add.

During his childhood along with book studies and sword training, he honed his abilities of aura manipulation. It was only natural for him to decide to sprout wings and take off. Jaune does a few flips and tricks for practice here and there until he finally landed back at Beacon. It was dusk at the time. Jaune went inside the ballroom as soon as he found it.

'*Sigh*. That felt great. Now, my luggage should be here… or maybe they'll give it up after initiation. No need to change clothes.' Jaune pondered as he slumped on the nearest wall. He noticed his new friend Ruby in a scuffle with a older looking blond. 'Probably her sister. Who else?' And on that note, he dozed off on the wall along with his friends in his head.

* * *

'-aune? J-ne! Wake up, Jau-. It's mornin-.' Jaune felt like he's on cloud nine. His mind was just drifting away from his head until he was disturbed by a voice. 'I could just slap him awake.' Jaune quickly opened his eyes and snapped up. 'I'm up!'

'Heh, works every time.' Jaune heard Nicolas's smug voice in his head. 'Boy, you're still the heavy sleeper we know and love.'

'Let's not go into more nostalgia. Can you stand, Jaune?' Alvis asked Jaune. 'Yeah… *groan* What time is it?'

'It's an hour before dawn. You slept for 5 hours. That should be enough for the day.' Urbain emitted from Jaune's mind.

'Right. Come on, Jaune. Let's go get that relic. Try not to wake up anyone.' Alvis warned Jaune as he stood up. He looked over the dark room. It was a sea of sleeping teens. He stumbled out the ballroom in a daze. He shook it off and walked back to the cliff.

'It's about five in the morning. If my calculations are correct, we could finish initiation without a hitch. There is still the whole partner deal, though. Unless we can wait three hours for the actual initiation, I don't think you have a choice, Jaune.' Alvis explained the situation to Jaune as he walked for the cliff, using his aura to sober up. 'With what I' got from the school library, the least of your worries are Beowolves and a Deathstalker. There's also the chance of a Nevermore flying about.'

'Great…' Jaune grimaced. The knight found the cliffs he was looking for. The panel Urbain tweaked with looked untouched since last night. Jaune inspected it. 'So… do I just step on it?'

'Yes, that's how it works. I suggest a running start for more momentum. The relics are in some ruins due north of here. You'll know it when you see it.' Alvis offered his advice as Jaune backed up. 'You got Crocea Mors?'

'Yes sir.' Jaune felt for his sword on his belt. He stopped at a good enough distance. 'Ok. Here I go!' Jaune took off running to land both feet on the panel.

*Click* *Whoosh!*

Jaune went off in a blinding speed. Whatever Urbain did to the panel did the trick. Jaune tried to center himself before he spread his wings. White wings sprout behind his back as Jaune was still going at a ludicrous speed. Jaune felt the force from his wings catching the wind at an instant. He slowed down considerably because of it. The boy then visualized an eye shield to protect his eyes from the wind velocity. He flapped his wings to glide over the forest. He looked down to try to find the ruins he was looking for.

'The ruins should be in a clearing up ahead. There shouldn't be a problem landing.' Alvis confirmed. 'Be careful though. A Nevermore could swoop in at any time.'

'Like now?' Nicolas remarked. Jaune felt cold, wishing that Nicolas was joking. He was then being bombarded by feathers larger then himself. Jaune wasted no time in dodging them. He looked up to see the culprit high above flapping its wings while also sending more feathers at him.

'I should probably keep my mouth shut for the next five minutes.' Nicolas concluded.

'The quickest and most conventional way to kill a Grimm like this is to behead it. I just need the opportunity to close the gap between us while also dodging all of these feathers. And that would be now!' Jaune hissed in his mind as the shower of feathers lit up and the nevermore was about to prime another. That was all Jaune needed. He brought down his wings as hard as he could and gripped his sword. The gap between them closed in a heartbeat and Jaune didn't hesitate as he flourished his sword from his sheath in one fell swoop. The nevermore's head was clean off as Jaune hovered above it. Both its corpse and head fell lifelessly to the forest below, earning a deafening boom for the denizens of the forest that were unfortunate enough to be near it. Jaune sheathed his sword.

'Exemplary work, Jaune. Swift and clean, just what an Arc would do.' Alvis gave his congrats, along with Nicolas, 'Nice job, Jaune! Your style was flawless and your aura usage was on par to what you needed.' Jaune knew that Urbain was congratulating him with his silence.

'I see the ruins.' Jaune spotted a ancient building not too far from him. He was high above the sky so he had no trouble in flying over it. The knight then diveed straight down into the middle of the ruins, flapping his wings to soften his descent. He landed with a tap and his wings dissipated. Jaune was surrounded by stone structures with black and gold objects all around. He stretched out his limbs to wake up a bit more. '*Grah..* That's smart.'

'They look like chess pieces. The relics I mean.' Alvis noted the relics on their pedestals. 'About an hour passed already. Just grab a relic and let's get out of here. I'm guessing Ozpin decided to put out the relics this early because he couldn't find the time to do it later. Either that or he asked Glynda to do it for him.'

'Glynda?' Jaune asked.

'Ozpin's assistant and she's a real piece of work too. She's every secretary's dream.' Nicolas added. 'I'd put my money on Glynda. It sounds like what she would do.'

'Anyway, just pick a piece. Any one of them will do.' Alvis interjected. 'These relics will determine your teammates. So choose wisely. Maybe the bishop?'

Jaune walked over to the golden rook piece and picked it up. 'Huh, you'd think it'd be heavy since it looks like gold.'

'Nice observation, Jaune, but now's not the time. We need to get back to Beacon. Just give the relic to Urbain until initiation and pick your partner later.' Alvis implored to Jaune as he gave the relic to the just appeared Urbain, who then pocketed it into his backpack and disappeared back into Jaune's mind.

'Thanks, Urbain.' Jaune mentally thanked him, who then acknowledged him. Jaune began walking in a seemingly random direction. 'Uh… where's the cliff?' Alvis can only sigh before pointing the way.

* * *

It's been an hour since Jaune decided to explore the forest instead of going back. He had time so he's going to seize it. His tenants couldn't really complain, so Alvis decided to use this opportunity to teach Jaune. As Jaune wandered the forest, Alvis lectured him on everything in Emerald Forest, including the type of plants and Grimm that reside in it.

'Those flowers growing on the trees are parasitic, meaning they rely on the tree's resource in order to grow. The tree is basically getting leeched off.' Alvis tutored on as Jaune listened intensively.

'I'll need to write that down later.' Jaune noted.

'You're in luck. That's the plan I have for you in Beacon.' Alvis added on, much to Jaune's curiosity as he walked on.

'What do you mean?' Jaune quizzed him.

'Well, since we're in Beacon, I figured the best way to show it is to cram everything necessary into that head of yours… or rather ours.' Alvis explained. 'In summary, we'll be using that aura of yours in good use.'

Nicolas, who was knocked out due to boredom, suddenly woke up to object. 'Hey now! What exactly is Jauney boy here going to be learning?' Alvis picked his worked carefully.

'Every book I've ever gotten from those libraries and bookstores.' Alvis answered. When Jaune heard those words, his stomach dropped.

'Uh, does that mean… everything?' Jaune paused.

Alvis, knowing how Jaune is feeling, puts those worries to rest. 'Don't worry. I won't be giving you hard work. I mentioned aura, right?'

'Yeah. What about it?' Nicolas intervened.

'Since Jaune has a large aura pool including aura control. I plan to use those to accelerate his learning process. I didn't mention this earlier because I knew his body wouldn't handle it.' Alvis enlightened them as Jaune leaned on a nearby tree, his headphones blaring its songs. 'However, now his body should have matured enough to handle the strain, thanks to the increased body mass. Which is another thing, when I say increased body mass, I meant it. His brain is significantly denser with more brain cells than the average man. Combined with his superb cognitive senses, inhuman speed, and improbable reflexes, I can deduce that he can learn more rapidly than the average graduate.'

Nicolas was somewhat lost as Jaune understood some of what he just heard. He spoke, 'So basically, I can learn faster?'

'In Layman's terms, yes. I should mention that your superhuman qualities are due to your aura. You remembered when you trained with them, right?' Alvis continued.

Jaune faintly remembered all the training he'd done in the past. It was faint, but was enough to back up Alvis's reasoning. 'Yeah. I spent a long time meditating.'

'Well, it's going to pay in time. Come on, let's get going. I'll explain more as we go.' Alvis proposed as Jaune began walking for the cliffs again. As he walked, Jaune learnt more and more of Alvis's plans. They'll be going to the local library in Vale's commercial district later. Alvis informed Jaune that he'll be using his aura to concentrate on his cognitive abilities to high lengths. This is because he plans to lecture to Jaune and Alvis needs him to comprehend every word. He went on to explain that his speed and reflexes will also be enhanced to catch up to his lectures in writing everything down. All this coupling with bleeding in bits of information into his mind using synchronization, Jaune would be able to learn entire curriculums in the matter of minutes. It's been an hour since Alvis gave details to what Jaune's going to be doing for his time in Beacon.

'I'll admit your plan sounds solid. It at least reassures me that I won't be wasting any time in learning everything.' Jaune inquired as he walked. He didn't want to fly because it would distract him from listening to Alvis. Nicolas was bored to death, meaning he was knocked out by words he never understood.

'It does, doesn't it? I already have some courses ready for testing: Grimm Studies and History. Seemed like a good place to start, right?' Alvis justified.

'It's fine. Whatever works.' Jaune concurred as he noticed that he reached the base of the cliff he flew off of. He immediately felt to get a grip on the cliffside. 'Easy.' Jaune thought as he jumped up, manifesting his wings to gain a higher altitude. He jumped from the occasional indent to an outcrop on the wall, flapping his wings with every leap. It took no time for Jaune to land feet first on the cliff top. He looked over the edge afterwards with his wings dissolving away.

'Nice work, but here's a suggestion. Instead of keeping your wings on all the time, try using them in short bursts. It may sound like a waste of time, but in the long run in a battle, it'll pay off when you have a bit more aura in the future.' Nicolas recommended after he shook awake from Alvis's long lecture in the forest. Jaune nodded, acknowledging Nicolas's advice. He turned to walk back to Beacon, wearing his headphones to enjoy the scenic route back.

"Hey, up for a little talk?" "Sure I see now if all that became the truth, No way I'm gonna live on my own with nobody else." "Oh well, I messed up" "Drowning in the lies until the end!" Yobanashi Deceive - IA (JubyPhonic English Cover)

* * *

It was around 8 in the morning. Jaune noticed that people were starting to leave the ballroom. Some were going to breakfast, others went to the lockers, and a few went on their usual schedules as second or higher years. Under the suggesting of Alvis, he decided to go to the locker rooms. He saw his good friend, Ruby, there already along with her sister. He unfortunately also noticed the 'pissed off ice queen' from yesterday, Weiss Schnee. She was talking to a red haired woman dressed as a Spartan if history with Alvis taught him anything. He just strolls over to his locker… '636' Alvis reminded him.

'Thanks.' Jaune chuckled. He finds his locker to be empty, due to this being the first time even opening the darn thing. 'They still haven't given me my luggage.' Jaune grimaced.

Sighing to himself, he decided the next 'best' thing to do is to apologize to the heiress for yesterday. It's the least he could do. He managed to catch a bit of the conversation.

"-Well, that sounds grand!" "Great!" was the last thing he heard from the Spartan and Weiss respectively. Despite his good manners, he wanted to get noticed by the pair. So he pulled down his headphones and decided to just get in between them. "Hey there. Remember me? Nice to meet you again." Jaune directed at Weiss.

"You again?" Weiss sounded irritated with good reason.

"Nice to meet you…!" The Spartan tried to gain Jaune's attention. It worked.

"Oh where are my manners? Jaune Arc. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss…" Jaune held out his hand. The Spartan accepted it. "Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos."

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but do you even realize who you're even talking to, Jaune?" Weiss interjected between them.

Jaune released his hand to pay mind to Weiss. "Um, no I can't say I have." Jaune tried his best to sound respectful to the two.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum." Weiss explained, much to Jaune's confusion if it hinted anything.

"She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!" Weiss raised her voice this time.

"I've heard of these tournaments, but I've never been up to date with events like those. It must be really impressive to win 4 in a row, but I still have no idea what you're getting at." Jaune said with an even more puzzled look.

Now Weiss was going ballistic, "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes cereal box!" She screamed as she waved her arms in frustration.

"That's a cereal?" Jaune backed up from Weiss, hands up. Pyrrha was trying her best to hold her snickers. "Sounds too sweet to be true."

'Are you kidding! How come I'm not eating some!? My tooth craves sweets!' Nicolas had half a mind to go out and scour Beacon's cafeteria for a bowl of Pumpkin Petes, but didn't on the case of head trauma by blunt force. Urbain notes Alvis putting his book in his bag before listening to the scene again.

"Well…! Grrr… are you trying to irritate me?" Weiss accused Jaune, paying no mind to Pyrrha.

"Um… no? Why would I do that?" Jaune answered in the most honest voice he can.

"Hmph. Whatever. I doubt you'll end up with a good team anyway." Weiss raised her head away from Jaune with her arms crossed.

"I guess not… Sorry…" Jaune was beginning to walk off until Pyrrha intervened, hesitating to grab his arm. "Wait! Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader." She sounded sincere.

"You really think so?" Jaune perked up to look at her.

Weiss paid no mind to the escapade in front of her, "I suggest you stop this. This kind of behavior should not be tolerated."

At that moment, a refined female voice came on the intercom. "Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

Weiss passed the pair without a word. Ruby and her sister opted to not interrupt the exchange between the two. Ruby elbowed her sister after she let out a snicker.

"It was nice meeting you." Pyrrha said hurrying out the locker room with a smile.

"Likewise…" Jaune waved as she left. He then noticed that he was all alone in the locker rooms.

'I suggest you get going, Jaune?' Alvis pointed out to Jaune, who jumped and hurried out to Beacon Cliffs.

* * *

Later… Jaune is on the souped up panel he used earlier today, along with the other first years on regular launch pads. Ozpin and Glynda was in front of the students. Ozpin looked sophisticated with his green suit, cane and glasses. Glynda was as Jaune expected, dressed as a secretary with the white blouse and all. He didn't expect the lavender cape though.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin sagely said.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Glynda's voice had a hint of venom behind it.

Ruby, who was besides Jaune, gave a whimper because of the recent announcement.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin continued.

Ruby kept groaning. 'Today must not be her day…' Jaune pondered.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin stated.

"Whaaaat?!" Screamed Ruby. 'Ouch,' Jaune felt sorry for his little friend.

Jaune heard a student yell, "See? I told you!"

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." Ozpin went on.

'Been there, done that.' Jaune beamed as he had an ace in the hole. 'You still got that relic, Urbain?' He felt movement in his head. It was Urbain nodding.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin finished his briefing.

'I suggest you don't show your wings yet, Jaune. It's better to have an upper hand on your competition than not. You'll have to find another strategy.' Alvis advised and Jaune shot his hand up, "Yes! Sir!" He tried to gain the professor's attention. He was woefully ignored.

"Good. Now, take your positions." Ozpin took a sip of his caffeine.

Everyone strikes a pose on their tile and starting from the panel farthest from Jaune, initiation began with everyone flying off one by one.

"Sir? Professor? What exactly would you consider a 'landing strategy?" Jaune asked. 'Good. Convince the competition that you know nothing. They'll underestimate you if they ever face you.' Nicolas praised Jaune for remembering one of his lessons.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll figure something out." Ozpin said with a bright tone with his indifferent smile.

"Oh…Well that's encouraging…" Jaune deadpanned. He looked to see Ruby winking at him, before she flung off into the forest.

"I should probably mention this before I go. You should get this panel looked aaaAAAHHH!" Jaune pointed down at his feet as he was interrupted mid sentence by the severe force of the springboard. After shooting a flailing Jaune into the depths of the forests, the pad exploded in a thick smoke. Ozpin and Glynda flinched at the sudden boom.

"What in the world? Hold on… someone tampered with the inner workings." Glynda said as she diagnosed Jaune's panel on her scroll.

Ozpin turned to see Jaune going at a velocity faster than the other students. "Hm…" Was all he said with a crooked head after a sip of black gold.

* * *

Author's note: Hoo...Long chapter. Don't get comfortable with these. I'm not as talented as the people with famous stories, but even a great story had humble beginnings. They are machines. I am sorrowfully not. I'd only made this long chapter as a 'buffer'. I originally thought about splitting this chapter into two, but that would be unfair to the readers.

I'd like to make a request. If you see any inconsistencies with grammar in any of my chapters, please PM me. I'll find the opportunity to fix it in due time.

Review Questions Time: From Bluere: Are Nicolas and Alvis the dimension of an AI of RvB or are they tall like Jaune? Great question. I'm leaning towards the latter if this chapter meant anything. So there you go. The reason I did this is because of the potential a story could have with a concept like this. I hope this answered your question.

Edit: Same thing with the first chapter. A bit of editing and rewrites. I guess I'll be doing the rest.

So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask. This is destinyTail0 signing off.


	3. Chapter 3: Nouveau partenaire

Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and by extension, Roosterteeth.

Every other source material including songs and fictional material is also not mine and must be given their due respects.

Also, I highly recommend you watch RWBY if you'd like. It may help visualize some of the scenes.

Title: New Partner

* * *

Now Jaune was no fool. Alvis knew. Urbain knew. Nicolas knew. It's just that he's been acting like one recently, like now for instance. Jaune is currently going at Mach one quarter (roughly 85 mph) over the Emerald Forest and his form is appalling. His hands were flailing, his legs are unaligned, and he has no legitimate way of landing besides crashing and burning seeing as he opted to avoid wings. However, this did not stop him from passing everyone else who went ahead first.

'And there's Ruby…' Jaune though as he quickly passed Ruby in the air, whose expression was priceless. Matter of fact, everyone's were. It's not everyday you see a boy who had no idea how to glide, fly faster than you. 'Any ideas how to land? Besides hitting the nearest tree with my body.' Jaune asked as he aligned himself to have his back to the front with his limbs flailing behind.

'You got me.' Nicolas shrugged in Jaune's mind.

'Well… you could always ask for help.' Alvis suggested.

Jaune pondered about that suggestion. Sure his manhood will be in question, but one must swallow his pride if they intend to get anywhere. Pride comes before self destruction and Jaune doesn't want that.

So with all the strength he could muster, he yelled, "HEELP!"

'Now we wait.' Jaune felt that he was slowing down considerably. 'Maybe that rescue could come sooner!? I do not want to be mangled fertilizer.'

'Oh relax. With that lead skin of yours, the worst thing you can get from crashing is a bruise and a superficial one at that...' Nicolas realized that he used a smart word. 'How did I do that? It felt great!'

'Maybe it comes from time to time and… is that a spear?' Jaune mused as he saw a red pole with a yellow tip catching up to him.

'DOODGE!' Nicolas yelled to Jaune. He leaned left, but was proven useless when the spear snagged on his hood.

'Curse you fashion!' Jaune thought as he fell lower and lower until the spear made a reassuring thunk on a tall tree. His head slammed on the bark. He grabbed the back of his head, cringing. He shook it off with his aura. He looked up to see the perpetrator for the new hole in his hoodie.

'Well, I should at least thank whoever it was.' Jaune considered and went for it. "THANK YOU!" He yelled towards the sky. 'Now to just get down from here…'

Jaune gripped the spear with both hand, tugging on it. Then he tried propping his feet on the tree. Another tug and he fell to the ground. He stuck the landing.

'Looks like a Spartan's tool.' Alvis affirmed as Jaune inspected the weapon, looking at the tip and checking the tool on both sides. 'It's Pyrrha's. It has to be.' Jaune inquired. 'Hm?'

Jaune found a hole at the base of the spear. He felt his finger in it and inspected the dust that came out with it. 'Soot… No… Gunpowder? This thing is a gun?' Jaune raised his eyebrows as he rubbed the dust between his fingers. He heard a shuffle in the bushes. He held Phyrra's spear at the bush. "Who's there?"

The person was none other than Weiss. She noticed Jaune pointing a weapon at her. The two of them had a stare down for a good minute or so until Weiss doubled back, leaving Jaune. He heard Ruby's excited voice, "You came back!"

'Great. Ruby has a partner and not me. Well, no use crying over spilled milk. Urbain, the relic?' Jaune asked Urbain, who appeared transparent in front of him. He rummaged around in his backpack until he pulled out the Rook piece. Urbain tossed it to Jaune, despite it being see-through as him. This was fixed as the transparence on the relic faded into obliquity. Jaune caught it and examined it. Urbain disappeared from Jaune's sights. 'Thanks, Urbain.' Jaune said as he checked the relic for any damages. There weren't any and he deposited it into one of his side pockets, a bit bigger than it's supposed to hold, but snug to carry.

"Jaune?" The knight heard a voice from the bushes again. He primes Pyrrha's spear at where the voice could be with both hands. He shuffled slowly towards the bushes. He looked over to see Pyrrha walking towards him, albeit more alert with her own weapon pointed at her. Jaune relaxed and lowered the weapon. He trudged through the foliage to throw back Pyrrha's weapon. "Do you have anymore room on your team?" Pyrrha asked with a smile.

"Actually, you're the first. Lucky you." Jaune motioned Pyrrha to follow. "Come on."

"Wait, where are you goin-?" Phyrra caught a gold Rook chess piece. She looked at it then Jaune with confusion. "Is this the-?"

"Relic? Yeah. Don't ask how I got it. The mystery is better that way. Right?" Jaune gave a warm smile.

Pyrrha shook her head and chuckled, "Just what am I going to do with you? We barely know each other for 20 minutes and you're already surprising me." She said walking beside Jaune.

"Aren't we all?" Jaune quipped, leading Pyrrha to who knows where.

"Hold on. Where are we going? Aren't we supposed to come back to the cliff?" Phyrra questioned.

"We could… or we can explore. Your pick." Jaune stopped to face Pyrrha with a face of anticipation.

She contemplated over her choice. On one hand she could be done with initiation already. On the other, she could spend time with Jaune to get to know him better. The choice was obvious.

* * *

The pair spent quite the time wandering the Emerald Forest. They both shared their favorite topics and music. Jaune even obliged to offer his headphones to Pyrrha for a sample. She liked it. Needless to say, the two bonded. In the middle of their discussion on celebrity gossip, Jaune heard gunshots.

"Well, sounds like someone's busy. Come on, let's get moving." Jaune gestured Pyrrha to follow. It was stopped short by a low hanging branch whacking Jaune in the face.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha rushed over to him. Jaune held the branch in question, rubbing his cheek. A cut ran across it.

"Oh don't worry. It's fine. Look." Jaune comforted Pyrrha. When she blinked by accident, the cut on Jaune's face was gone without a trace.

"Wah? How-" Pyrrha looked bewildered. "Was it your aura?"

"Yeah. Good guess. Your reputation perceives you." Jaune praised Pyrrha in her deduction. She tried to hide a pink shade on her face. "Thank you. It's nothing." Pyrrha quickly stated as she looked away from Jaune.

"That's another thing." Jaune said as the two began walking again. "You know how aura works, right?"

"It's the manifestation of our soul." Pyrrha answered, following Jaune to seemingly nowhere.

"That's right. Aura is very precious to people like us, the same with dust. With practice, a person's aura can be invaluable. Like what I did, I trained enough to have my aura act on impulse to small injuries without being noticeable." Jaune continued, ducking under another branch, helping Pyrrha along. "Everyone has aura, Humans, Faunus, and wild life. There's just one exception."

"Grimm." Pyrrha spoke, impressed with Jaune's knowledge on this subject so far.

"Correct! Philosophers and scientists believed that as opposite to our soul, the representation of individuality, Grimm are empty with no soul, meaning they are the representation of anonymity, the state of the unknown. Sounds fitting, right?" Jaune imparted.

Pyrrha couldn't believe it. Back at Beacon, Jaune seemed like an average boy who knows nothing about the world and more importantly her, but now after partnering up with him, she learns that you can't judge a book by its cover. Jaune is bright and very skilled, despite his appearance. She hopes she could learn more and more about the enigma named Jaune Arc.

"Right." Pyrrha replied back. The two kept walking, passing by a Grimm's corpse just about to disappear completely. She noticed that Jaune paid no mind to that.

"Say. I know this is sudden, but..." Jaune turned to Pyrrha, who flinched at what Jaune said and by how close he was.

"B-but what?" Pyrrha was jumping to conclusions already. She found herself staring at Jaune's eyes, so mesmerized that she didn't notice the shade of dark pink on her face.

"Even though I have control over my aura, I can't really gauge how big it is. Do you think you can check for me? I don't think I have the training necessary unlike you." Jaune frowned. "Hey, are you getting a fever?" He noticed that Phyrra's face was getting red, an obvious symptom of a cold or flu. He leaned in to feel her forehead, but she backed off.

"No! I mean I-I'm fine! Just fine! S-sure! I'll take a look at your aura." Pyrrha was stammering with her face turning redder and redder every minute.

"Great! Hold on." Jaune sat down on the forest floor in a crossed leg position. He closed his eyes and relaxed. "I'm ready. Don't strain yourself now. We'll need to check on that fever later."

'What's wrong with me? I'm acting like a fool in front of Jaune, but he's completely oblivious to my actions. Did he never learn about romance? Is that even possible? I better help. What partner would I be if I didn't?' Pyrrha sighed and kneeled down beside Jaune and felt his temple. She closed her own eyes and tried to focus on Jaune's aura. She felt a great deal of power coming from Jaune. She supposed that it's even greater than her's. She opened her eyes to see a bright shine coming from Jaune, too bright to stare for long.

'That's bright!' Pyrrha shuts her eyes again. She realized that greater was an understatement. Jaune's aura was massive. She lifted her hand from his temple to rub her eyes. "I'm done. You can open your eyes."

Jaune's aura quickly disappeared as he stood up. He offered his hand to Pyrrha, who took it after composing herself and her blushing problem.

"So how much do I got?" Jaune smiled.

"I can't say. You can't measure aura with this method, but to give a vague answer, I'd say you have a lot." Pyrrha stared at Jaune, who crooked his head with a confused face.

"Is there something on my face?" Jaune questioned with a small frown. Once again, Pyrrha finds herself with a red shade on her face. "Ah! I forgot about your fever! Let me check your temperature!" Jaune panicked when he saw Pyrrha's face. Today was just not her day.

* * *

Author's Note: I'll be honest. I can't just leave the last chapter hanging like that. So I kinda worked nonstop typing up this one. It felt necessary.

On to the Questions: From CursedPhoenix94: Will the girls be with Jaune under the guidance of his other personalities, or will the other personalities take turns with Jaune's body for their respected girl, or will they manifest themselves, come up with an excuse for their different appearance and go from there?

Now this story is entirely Jaune-centric, meaning the girls will focus on Jaune only. His other personalities wouldn't really reveal themselves to other people unless the situation calls for it and besides, if I had his personalities take a girl, not only would there be repercussions like issues of 'Is this the real Jaune?', It would really be cliché. Jaune's personalities will guide him to an extent. Think of it as a rite of passage, like what Jaune did in Forever Fall, he had a little help from Phyrra and managed to kill the ursa. The same can be considered here. Women will be something he has to deal with himself, but his personalities are willing to give him an edge somewhere down the line.

There you go. Question answered as best as I can. Thank you, CursedPhoenix.

Edit: Did a few proofreading and grammar fixes.

If you have any questions you have on your mind, feel free to PM or review. Also if you see any inconsistencies, please inform me.

Until then, this is destinyTail0 signing off.


	4. Chapter 4: Coéquipiers et bibliothèques

Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and by extension, Roosterteeth.

Every other source material including songs and fictional material is also not mine and must be given their due respects.

Also, I highly recommend you watch RWBY if you'd like. It may help visualize some of the scenes.

Title: Teammates and Libraries

* * *

After convincing Jaune that it wasn't a fever, cold, or flu, Pyrrha kept exploring the forest with Jaune. They came across a cave in a Cliffside with primitive carvings on the walls.

'Hold on. Those drawings look familiar.' Alvis warned Jaune, who then grabbed Phyrra's wrist, "Wait."

"What is it?" Pyrrha looked at Jaune.

"I'm not sure we should be going in there…" Jaune looked back with a cautious face. 'What do you mean, Alvis?'

'Those carvings show a battle with armed men against giant monsters' Alvis explained, 'If plain common sense meant anything, what's in there is too dangerous to just wander in there.'

'What's in there anyway?' Nicolas interrupted.

'From Beacon's historic record's, it's a Deathstalker. It's very deadly to the untrained hunter. Its shell is made of bone, but it's very durable. I doubt any sword can pierce it.' Alvis confirmed. 'But with a small entrance like that, I doubt it can come out of there. I'm guessing it got trapped there when it was young.

'Well, we can't just leave it there. There's still a chance it might break free and go on a rampage.' Jaune insisted, 'What if I kill it? I've beaten a Nevermore. I can surely kill a Deathstalker.'

'Sounds risky… Let's do it!' Nicolas bellowed, getting excited over something he'll not really take part of.

'I want oppose this. A single man can't ever hope to kill a monster as gigantic as a deathstalker, but don't say I didn't warn you.' Alvis decided, 'We'll be helping you when the going gets tough, but only in emergencies. Am I clear?'

'Crystal,' Jaune smiled.

Pyrrha has stood in the same spot for the past 3 minutes waiting for Jaune to say something or at least let go of her wrist. It's not like she didn't mind, she just needed a response from Jaune. "Jaune?" Pyrrha called him, snapping her fingers in front of him with her free hand.

Jaune snapped out, blinking as Pyrrha snapped in front of his face. "Huh? Oh! Pyrrha, I need you to hide somewhere nearby." Jaune said as he lets go of her.

"Why?" Pyrrha alleged. Jaune began walking for the cave. "Jaune? I thought you said it was dangerous!" She shouted, cupping her hands together to get the most from her breath.

"I know! Just stay there! I'll be back!" Jaune yelled back. The Spartan saw the knight disappear into the darkness of the cave.

She hesitated to come with him, but didn't want to break his trust. She sighed as she walked to a tree to lean her shoulder on, getting out her trademark weapons, Milo and Akouo . 'Be careful, Jaune…'

* * *

Inside the cave, Jaune is feeling around for the walls, and then an idea struck him. He snapped his fingers to summon a dim ball of light. It floats above him, following him as he traversed the cave. So far, it's been a winding hallway. His headphone's volume was turned down to avoid alerting the Deathstalker. He unsheathed Crocea Mors as he continued on with alertness.

'Did you learn anything else from all those libraries?' Jaune thought to Alvis as his eyes scanned the darkness ahead.

'No. The only thing I found was a brief page on this battle. If you're asking about the Deathstalker, then it's nothing you don't know about.' Alvis responded.

'Turn off the lights.' Jaune heard Urbain suggested and did so.

'Why'd you ask him to turn it off?' Nicolas whispered to Urbain. He didn't respond. 'Tch. Fine… you don't have to say a thing. Give me the silent treatment, why don'tcha…' Nicolas mumbled, crossing his arms. Urbain didn't mean to get Nicolas angry. He just didn't want to say anything unnecessary, however…

'Sorry…' Urbain apologized. Nicolas perked up. 'Aww, I can't stay mad at you.' Nicolas gave a wide grin as he hooked his arm around Urbain's neck.

'Shh.. I see something.' Jaune hushed the two as he slowly felt his way further into the cave. It's not long until he sees something glowing. He look up to see an orb glowing gold.

'That's the stinger…' Jaune deduced, his face started to pale. He tried to stay still.

'Why is it glowing?' Nicolas asked.

'There are certain animals that use a form of mimicry to attract prey. Like the anglerfish, the stinger is possibly used to attract prey by using basic psychology traits like curiosity. Unfortunate victims would come to inspect lights like these and become mincemeat.' Alvis stressed the graveness of the situation.

'There should be a way to remove the stinger safely…' Jaune tried to devise a plan, 'I could cut it off by the segments. The segments shouldn't have that much protection.'

'Hmm… the concept is loose, but yes, the segments can be cut through. The bony exterior can't be cut through, but its exoskeleton can if you hacked away enough.' Alvis confirmed Jaune's theory.

'Perfect. I'll jump on the stinger and just slash away. It's simple. I'll just improvise the rest.' Jaune mulled over the details as he crouched to prime the jump, Crocea Mors at the ready. He leaped upwards landing on top of the stinger; quickly stabbing the point into what he thought was a segment. Thankfully it was, however he felt the stinger lowering itself with Jaune bracing on top, gripping to Crocea Mors as tight as possible. Soon he was face to face to the red glowing eyes and lines of a Deathstalker, it growled with hatred towards Jaune.

'Uh oh…'

* * *

Pyrrha is polishing Milo as she waited for Jaune to return. She took a peek at the cave. 'Where is he..? He can't be. . !' Pyrrha's curiosity had gotten the better of her. She went in a stance with her shield, Akouo in front and Milo in short sword form ready to strike. She tensed when she felt and heard rumbling. She stopped dead in her tracks, looking around for the source of the rumbling. She assumed that it came from the cave. "Jaune?" She called out into the cave.

No reply was made as the rumbling became more and more violent. She backed off quickly behind a tree, keeping an eye at the cave entrance. Her eyes widened when a Deathstalker crashed through the small entrance, shaking its tail around. She looked at its stinger to see Jaune holding for dear life, slitting away on its tail.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted at him. Jaune spared the time from hacking to address her.

"Oh!... Hey Pyrrha..! A bit busy-! Here!" Jaune yelled from the top of the Deathstalker, continuing to hold on as he slashed away at its exoskeleton. He manages to cut through one side of the segment. Phyrra tried to help by shooting the Deathstalker with her carbine. It's wasn't doing much except annoy it.

Jaune quickly went to work, trying to dice away at the only intact piece of flesh the stinger was hanging on. The shaking wasn't helping. "Hold still!" Jaune openly voiced his annoyance to the arachnid, locking his legs on its tail. He made decent progress cutting through. The stinger was literaly hung on a string. Jaune was about to slash off the last bit until he felt, among the tail shaking his prey was doing, that he was moving forward.

"Huh?" Jaune looked down to see the Deathstalker moving to deal with Pyrrha's annoying fire. "Pyrrha, move!" Jaune yelled out.

Pyrrha didn't hesitate. She side-stepped out of the way to sprint around the Grimm. The Deathstalker stopped to turn, slowly following the spartan as she ran, ducking under its claw swipes.

Jaune gripped Crocea Mors with both hands, preparing to strike the ligament holding up the stinger. But he jerked down as the Deathstalker's tail did and was flung in the air, high above the canopy of the forest. His lungs emptied with the sudden push to the chest. Time seemed to slow down as he fell to the earth.

'He's a tough one.' Nicolas mused. 'You'll need to finish him off in one go if you want to end it here. Any ideas?'

'Not any I can think of... Wait! Can stingers pierce stone? This one I mean?' Jaune had an epiphany.

He heard Alvis mutter, wind continued to whistle in his ear as he tried to position himself to glide straight down.

'Yes, it can.' Alvis sounded suprised. 'That's all I need to know!' Jaune screamed in his mind.

"Pyrrha! Cut it!" Jaune ordered his teammate still running circles around the Deathstalker.

"Done!" Pyrrha jumped sideways, whipping her arm to send her shield, Akouo, at the stinger, severing it away. It landed straight down, piercing through the top of the Deathstalker's bony exoskeleton. It felt to the ground in a daze, desperately flailing its claws around to catch something. The discus thrower continued to avoid the Grimm's attacks after catching back her shield.

'Perfect.' Jaune thought as his back sheen white. He thrashed his flickering wings to propel himself straight down towards the impaled Deathstalker.

'Mass times Acceleration equals Force.' Urbain spoke.

'That's the plan.' Jaune grinned savagely as he flipped to land feet first onto the stinger. The resulting momentum from Jaune's fall shifted to the Deathstalker's legs, which then gave out and the entire beast's stomach slammed into the earth, earning a couple of visible cracks on the ground. The Deathstalker instantly stopped its stuggle as its tail and claws slumped on the forest floor. Jaune took a deep breath as he hanged his legs off of the deceased stalker's stinger.

'Lead weight times the sudden force from Jaune's wings and gravity's pull of 9.8 meters per second. That's a terrible combination to experience' Alvis digested the equation. 'Meaning it hurts really bad, right?' Nicolas questioned.

'Yeah, it does. I'm just glad my legs didn't give out.' Jaune sighed. "Are you okay, Pyrrha?" He called out to his partner, who was leaning on a tree.

"Just fine!" She gave a wry smile and a thumbs up. Pyrrha couldn't believe what she witnessed. Jaune killed a Deathstalker. He had some help, sure, but even so such a feat is not easily done by a two freshmen. She could have also sworn she saw wings on Jaune as he fell. She expected to gain answers from this exursion, but instead ended with more and more questions. "Just... fine..." She muttered under her breath. She felt her chest fluttering in excitement as she stared at Jaune.

Jaune swiped off dust from his shoulders after he dismounted his recent kill. "There. It shouldn't bother anyone anymore." He directed that comment to Phyrra as he walked over to her. "Pyrrha?"

The Spartan shook off her daze to quickly reply. "Y-yes! It's plenty dead. We should get going. I think we've done enough exploring for today." She spoke.

"Right! Come on, let's get this initiation stuff over with." Jaune walked on past Pyrrha, motioning her to follow. "Thanks for the assist by the way." He said with a warm smile towards her.

"You're welcome." Pyrrha heartily answered, returning the expression.

* * *

Jaune was amidst the other freshmen who came back from initiation in the auditorium with familiar faces like Ruby and Pyrrha. The audience openly voiced their applause for the rookies in cheers and clapping. The team in front of him, Cardinal, composing of 4 rough looking, but noble-like individuals was announced to the crowd, who gave a cheer.

Jaune felt a tug on his shoulder, it was Pyrrha. Jaune, Pyrrha and two others walked up to Professor Ozpin, standing calm and collected in the standing ovation.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkerie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team Juniper." Ozpin announced to the four. Jaune looked up to see the four's portraits on the holographic wide screen.

"Led by… Jaune Arc!" Ozpin surprised Jaune with that last comment.

"Huh? Led by me?" Jaune thought out loud. He felt a bump on the shoulder by none other than his partner and now teammate, Pyrrha Nikos. He looked over to his other teammates, Ren and Nora. The boy obviously named Lie Ren had green foreign attire on with a pink highlight in his messy hair. Nora looked more excited than her partner, sporting a humble top and skirt with combat padding. Her short hair was a bright orange.

'Woo! That's my boy!' Jaune looked up on the rafters to see his roomies sitting there. Urbain was sitting quietly along with Alvis, with a proud smile on both faces. Nicolas was the only exception with his yelling, cupping his hands to amplify his voice. The audience below them was oblivious to the three's presence.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin added the last comment to an astonished Jaune before moving on to the next group.

"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by… Ruby Rose!" The headmaster declared to the group that came forth.

Jaune witnessed his first friend being hugged by her sister, with a shocked look on her face. "I'm so proud of you!" was the only thing he heard from what he presumed the sister's name was Yang.

Even amid the rounding cheers in the auditorium, Jaune heard the professor muttering, "-things are shaping up to be an… interesting year."

Jaune secretly agreed with him. With what Jaune will be dealing with, he'll be expecting nothing short of dire times ahead of himself.

* * *

After the ceremony, the newly formed JNPR walked through the dorms, no doubt heading to their rooms for a well deserved rest. Jaune and Pyrrha were getting themselves acquainted with their new teammates.

"My name is Lie Ren. This is…-" Ren was introducing himself and his partner until she blatantly interrupted him.

"Nora! Ren's childhood friend! At your service!" The energetic girl gave her own introduction with an enthusiastic grin.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Jaune Arc and this is Pyrrha Nikos. Please take care of us." Jaune motioned to Phyrra, remembering everything Urbain and Alvis taught him about manners. "So you're a martial artist."

"I suppose it's obvious. My partner however uses a massive hammer, Magnhild." Ren explained.

"She's a real beauty." Nora happily said as she whipped the giant war hammer over the shoulder.

"We're here." Pyrrha interjected, opening the door to their room. It looked sterile, on par with high end hotels with enough beds and accompanying furniture to the team. Their luggage was piled at a corner.

"Thank goodness." Ren sighed as he landed face first on a random bed.

Jaune and Pyrrha looked at him with confusion, the former forgetting about his manners for a moment. "Is that normal for him?" Jaune directed to Nora, who smiled profusely.

"Yep! You wouldn't believe how tired he gets in a day, but when he's up and ready, expect power you've never seen before!" Ren's partner bellowed into a laugh.

"She likes to exaggerate." Juniper's leader heard Ren's muffled voice from his bed.

"Ah…" Jaune nodded as if Ren's answer explained everything. "Well, let's just unpack. Gotta do it someday." Jaune said as Juniper's females joined him, unpacking their respective belongings.

Jaune's were in a duffel bag along with 2 regular wheeled suitcases. He opened them up to reveal his casuals and school uniforms. There were also school supplies lying in one of the suitcases. It was the standard usual: note paper, manila folders, the occasional binder or two, but then there's the pack of seemingly harmless quills. After packing away his clothes and stacking his supplies on the shelves, he picked up the pack of quills.

'Careful with those, Jaune.' Urbain warned him with a low voice.

'Yes, you remember these, correct?' Alvis included with a light tone.

Of course Jaune would. After all, he made them himself. This set of six quills was specially made with a special feature. Dust absorption. While Jaune was an amateur in Dust theory and its implications, he still knows enough to not sound like a complete buffoon when questioned. With the help of his tenants, they taught him the fundamentals of forging, dust application, and calligraphy. Inspired from a certain mythos Alvis taught him, Jaune managed to replicate the legendary relic in question. The result came in the revelation of Dust absorption and 6 identical quills with its barbs acting as the dust collector. How it works is simple in concept, but difficult to explain in detail. As explained before, the quills' barbs would collect sparse dust in the surrounding air that most likely traveled far from dust mines. This dust is then sent to the hollow shaft of the writing utensil. The dust can then be used as ink at the tip of the quill. However, that is another trait that separates it from other quills. Since Dust has many usages and many colors along with it, these quills can affect the color of the ink from dull black to glow even vibrant colors like purple or light green. If the explanation ended here, people like Nicolas ('Hey!') would just label it as a glitter pen. But since Dust is known as a propellant, a person can use the dust inside the quill for combat. The potential for technology like this is practically limitless.

Dust absorption hasn't been known to the public yet. Technically, the mere concept is a major breakthrough in Dust research. Jaune knows this and so does his tenants, but even with the potential of catching every particle of dust in mining or having unlimited ammunition for dust based weaponry, it can prove to great a risk to the social hierarchy or the fragile commerce system. Businesses could use this to boost production and sell dust at a cheaper price and as a side effect, possibly push their workers to labor more than their pay grade and potentially collapse the economy. Armed forces might invent weaponry that may as well outdate the current generation and later use this power as an advantage. We're not even including the sheer greed that comes along with it or the possibility to recycle recently used dust from things like charges or common everyday objects. It's very apparent. Therefore, the four of them agreed to keep this lucky breakthrough under wraps, hoping that these quills won't be the basis for much larger projects. Jaune couldn't help but feel sorry. Humanity and Faunus had been at war for quite a while if his recent history with Alvis taught him anything. Who knows what would happen if one side suddenly gains the power to overwhelm the other. This goes to show the truth of the world instead of the sugar glazed details he learnt before his roommates came into his life.

'Yeah…I do…' Jaune puts the six pack away on its own place on the shelf with the other supplies. He turned to see Pyrrha and Nora finished unpacking and the former going to take a shower. Ren was still in the same position he left himself in. Jaune deduced that Nora unpacked for him. Nora may be a bit eccentric, but he supposed she could a valuable asset, as well as a strong friend. The same can be said with Ren in spades.

'Jaune, I think now would be a good time to go to the library.' Alvis suggested.

Jaune mentally nodded. He looked at Nora, who was just about to abruptly wake Ren up from his peaceful slumber with her hammer of all things, unfazed by the pretty face he made. She grew up learning to resist the temptation all too well.

"Nora, I'm going to town for a while. I forgot to pack some things and I'll be buying them in town. I'll be back late. Tell Ren and Pyrrha when she gets back." Jaune ordered with a calm voice, trying to ignore the gruesome fate his new guy friend will experience.

"Aye Aye, boss!" Nora saluted before going back carefully positioning her hammer over Ren.

Jaune nodded and opened the door. Before he left the room, he peeked over the shoulder. "And Nora? Please don't send him to the infirmary. Tomorrow's the first day of school for goodness sakes." Jaune groaned as he was later met with a sly grin coming from the Valkerie. Jaune closed the door behind him, secretly praying for his teammate's peace of mind.

'Spoken like a true leader.' Urbain quipped.

'I learn from the best.' Jaune replied.

'I wouldn't consider ourselves the best, just competent.' Alvis said, earning a 'Mhm.' from Nicolas.

Jaune nodded as he began his descent to his way out of Beacon.

* * *

Not long after he left the dorms, Jaune was called over by Miss Glynda, tapping away on her wide scroll on her arm. "Mister Arc, come here." She said with a hint of venom.

Jaune obliged, ignoring the obvious threat he felt from her. "Yes?"

"Are you aware with what you have done?" Glynda gave a rhetoric question, unlikely to get a 'yes'. She was wrong.

"Yes. Very much so." Jaune confirmed with the upmost respect. "I tampered with my panel at the start of initiation and took the relic before initiation even began."

Glynda gave a wicked scowl, frowning at Jaune. Was he toying with her? At least she didn't need the video proof against him. "Yes… well, these actions easily constitute a certain punishment. Follow me, Mister Arc." Jaune followed Glynda under the suggestion of Nicolas. It was along the lines of: "Boy, you better listen to her or you're in for a world of hurt." To be fair, that was a bit understated. What really happened in Jaune's head ended with an unconscious Nicolas and a clearly irritated Alvis with good reason. Urbain silently sat by the sidelines, knowing better than to add to the chaos.

Not much later, Jaune finds himself in Professor Ozpin's office, with the man himself sipping away at his coffee and Glynda standing beside him. It was a long silence between both side of the headmaster's desk.

"Glynda, please tell me why the leader of Juniper is in my office?" Ozpin calmly queried, breaking the silence, taking yet another drink from his mug.

"He cheated in initiation, sir. Jaune took a relic ahead of time and messed with one of the launch pads. You witnessed the explosion yourself." Glynda replied.

"That I did…" Ozpin stayed his eyes on Jaune, who tried his best to not fidget from his demeanor. "Don't worry, Jaune. Everything's going to be fine. You won't be expelled, gracious no. That'd be too terrible for a freshman like you."

Jaune exhaled quietly when he heard the news. Then another question popped up. "Then what 'is' my punishment?" Jaune regretted asking that question somewhere in the back of his mind.

Ozpin took a glance at Glynda, who returned the look. He took a minute to think and said, "A good scolding and a slap on the wrist." Glynda gave a somewhat disappointed sigh, but decided to agree with the headmaster. "You're free to go, Jaune. Just don't try anymore stunts." Ozpin continued, looking at him in the eyes as he did. Jaune stood up and thanked his professor, even bowing from the waist up. He promptly exited the office.

* * *

Professor Ozpin watched Jaune leave Beacon grounds from his office window with Glynda, taking a sip of coffee.

"Sir, I know it's the first day of school, but I still believe there was a better option than just letting him go." Glynda pleaded.

"I know, Miss Glynda, but Jaune is merely a boy. He needs time to grow. At first, he'll need some encouragement, but later on he'll learn that the world is not all that it's cracked up to be." Ozpin assured his assistant with another sound of a silent sip.

"If you say so, headmaster." Glynda remarked.

"I know so." retorted Ozpin with a weak smile.

* * *

'That was nerve-racking.' Jaune said after he was quite a ways from Beacon grounds, ending up somewhere in Vale's residential district.

'No kidding.' Nicolas said appearing beside Jaune, rubbing his head.

'Well, I'm guessing there's a reason the two of them run Beacon.' Alvis mused following Nicolas by the other side of Jaune.

Urbain gave an audible grunt of acknowledgement as he appeared floating above Jaune.

'Anyway, where's the library?' Jaune wondered as he turned a corner.

'Just up ahead. You can't miss it.' Nicolas affirmed.

He was right. The massive building to the right was impressive to say the least. Marble columns hold up the stone canopy and the giant windows that spread across the front and sides showed the even more remarkable inside. Jaune walked up the steps inside to get a better sight. Just like with outside, marble columns ran straight from the floor to the high up ceiling of the three story library. The floor was laden with patterns of square marble and granite tiles. The floors from top to bottom were completely filled with bookshelves, that of which were filled with the books themselves. There was only one person in the library at this time and she was the elderly librarian scribbling away on her desk in the center of the whole library. She didn't seem to notice Jaune enter the building. His three tenants quickly appeared oblique, with Urbain flying to the floor feet first before doing so.

Alvis was first to speak. "Urbain, you're with me. This is the first time I've copied a library this large. I'll need your help in speeding the process. Jaune?" Urbain nodded as Jaune utter an "Oh!" and scrambled for his scroll. He tossed it to Urbain, who opened it up to start typing. Urbain followed Alvis after he whispered to Jaune, "Knock out the librarian, she doesn't need to see this."

Jaune quickly objected. The last couple of times he saw Alvis copy an entire library or bookstore was completely in the dead of night where no one was even there. Now, he expects him to knock out a harmless old lady? That's just- "Oh come on!" Nicolas pulled Jaune from his musing over the librarian as the other two find a desk to sit at, more notable by the familiar thud of Alvis's book on hard wood.

The librarian looked up to Nicolas and said, "Yes? May I help you?" She sounded frail. Jaune began to feel really guilty about this.

"Um yes. Can you please direct me to the martial arts section?" Nicolas asked, trying to hide his squeal from sounding smart again with a bright smile.

"Um yes, it should be over-" she said as she writes on a piece of paper, but suddenly stopped when Nicolas snapped his fingers. The librarian instantly felt drowsy and Jaune quickly leaped over the counter to catch her before she hit her head on the desk.

"Darn it, Nic. You could at least tell me." Jaune reprimanded him as he gently settled the now sleeping librarian on her desk. Nicolas gave a sly snicker as large clusters of books passed by the two.

Dust manipulation. Or if you want something more sophisticated, Lumière de la creation (Light of Creation). This was Nicolas's ability. It's the same phenomenon that Alvis, Jaune, and Urbain used as a basis for the quills. In short terms, Nicolas can change the molecular structure of dust to produce the effects of others, either synthetic or natural. Not only can he change dust, he can create it. Well, not create per se, it's more of collecting. Like the quills that collect dust, Nicolas can do so in a much faster rate with the added choice of creating either crystal dust or just plain 'dust' dust. Despite the added knowledge of 5 or so libraries/bookstores, the three of them can't figure out how such ability came from Nicolas when they all met Jaune. They merely decided to not look at a gift horse in the mouth. They replicated what Nicolas had into quills. That's all they're willing to look into as far as they are right now.

Jaune sighed as he turned to the fantastic sight of every single book, be it an almanac, encyclopedia, dictionary, textbook, condominium, lexicon, atlas, manual, brochure, booklet, handbook, magazine, novel, or a pamphlet in the library, fly from the shelves, from the back room, and even from the return bin, floating up and down around Alvis's book and by extension Alvis and Urbain. The table they were at was absolutely flooded with glyphs and rune, all converging into the only book on the table, its pages flipped rapidly as the signs fade into obscurity. Like usual the books would return to their usual spot from wince they came. Sooner or later, everything in the library looked as though nothing touched them, save for the lack of dust around the library. For some odd reason, the dust bunnies in the libraries they copied would just end up in a massive cluster either near or in a trashcan. Whatever, if it didn't bother them then they'll put it at low priority to be looked into later. Alvis closed his book with a clear thud and puts it in his messenger bag. Urbain tossed Jaune's scroll to him as he approached.

"That was quite a number. It would've been longer without your help, Urbain. I thank you." Alvis appealed to him. Urbain nodded. The group of four began to leave the library, but Nicolas stopped short from the door as he snapped his fingers and swiftly left the building.

The librarian, who was knocked to sleep, blinked awake. She looked up and around her desk. She was a bit dazed. "H-hello? Anyone?" She was met with silence. "Oh dear… I must be tired. I suppose it's time to close up" She observed the clock to show that it's a half past dusk. She finished her work before going straight home.

* * *

'So what's the haul?' Nicolas asked. Jaune's three tenants went back into his head long after leaving the library. Jaune was just a few minutes from Beacon grounds.

'More and more of the same as always, but still a lot more than usual. Advanced Mathematics, More History I can add to Jaune's practice along with Grimm studies, Substantial amounts of fresh literature and fiction, fighting styles, Aura and Dust theorems and theories both proven and experimental, if you don't count linguistics and other tidbits like mythology as part of the haul then it's still big to be commendable.' Alvis listed off their recent copies as he flipped through his book.

'Sounds great' Jaune accepted. Beacon was in his sights. 'Hopefully, this test will go without a hitch.'

'Count on it.' Alvis boasted.

The four of them chuckled as Jaune walked towards the Beacon dormitories at the dead of night.

* * *

The knight opened his team door to find all of his teammates fast asleep. He noted that Pyrrha was disturbed in her bed. He can understand that. He left without telling her. That had to warrant some worry. Ren fixed his position in bed and had a blanket over him. Nora took the bed next to him, sleeping snug as a bug in a rug. Jaune walked over to the only empty bed before stopping to take one more gaze at Pyrrha. His face softened as he went over to pull her blanket over her shoulder. She shifted with a annoyed face, but then pulled the blanket to better cover her with a blissful smile. Jaune couldn't help, but smile also. She looked a bit cute when she's sleeping he guessed.

"G'night partner." Jaune whispered near her ear before hooking off Crocea Mors and his headphones onto the shelf. He laid on his bed and pulled over his own blanket. 'G'night guys.' Jaune thought as he yawned. He was met with three replies of a variation of 'Good nights'. He only hoped that his first day of school tomorrow would go on undisturbed. He yawned again as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: I feel great. Besides the obvious tiredness, I have a shiny new book cover for the story. The reference is from the Kagerou Project. The guy in the picture is Kano Shuuya. He has a case of a sort of DID himself. Seemed kinda fitting I'd use him for the cover, right? Oh, his signature song is Yobanashi Deceive, so I'd think you'd recognize him if you listen to the song back in chapter 2.

Anyway, no one had any questions this time round, but a kind reviewer by the name of... garoorar' was kind enough to share some tips in his review. I think I did things right, if this chapter meant anything. Info dumps in the narration instead of actually discussed by Jaune and his tenants. Great, this should avoid the ever so annoying informed ability and/or the characters acting as though they only just learned about something when they knew about it earlier. Thank you, garoorar.

Edit: Thank you VorpalMedia. I thought I had too much bold. I unbolded a couple of unimportant words. This chapter should be easier to read.

Edit 2: I did some edits like the last chapter. Enjoy.

And that's it for this chapter. You don't have to review. Just the mere fact that someone out there reading this story is enough for me, but if you could inform me of any inconsistencies like grammar mistakes or spelling. That would be great! Also, again if you have any questions you want to get off your chest, sent me a PM or something. I'll answer one way or another. Until then, this is destinyTail0 signing off.


	5. Chapter 5: Diplômé de l'esprit

Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and by extension, Roosterteeth.

Every other source material including songs and fictional material is also not mine and must be given their due respects.

Also, I highly recommend you watch RWBY if you'd like. It may help visualize some of the scenes.

Title: Graduate of the Mind

* * *

'Who? Him? Hah! Like he got into Beacon. He's a failure!' 'Hey, you wanna get ice cream together?' 'Don't look at him. He's a freak of nature.' 'What's up? The name's ***.' 'You're never meant to be an Arc.' 'Come back Jaune. Everyone misses you.' 'Do you really think they'll just accept you just like that? 'I love you, my son.' 'Everyone hates you, don't you forget that.' 'Help! Jaune! Save me!' 'Burn him! Bring us the boy!' 'No worries, Jaune. We got your back.' 'You better run while you can. Everyone's hunting you down. You'll end up as that beowolf over there.' 'Everything's alright, Jaune. It's okay. She's safe. Everyone's safe.' 'RUN Jaune! Run and never look back!'

Jaune woke up in a cold sweat. He reached over for his scroll from his bed to check the time, an hour before dawn. He winced as his mind went over his most recent dreams or rather he'd say nightmares. He really couldn't tell the difference with vague voices like those. He's been experiencing these dreams for a long while. If one were to interpret them, they'd assume that Jaune had an awful childhood. To tell the truth, Jaune wouldn't know how to answer. He doesn't remember having an abusive father. He doesn't remember having a loving mother. He doesn't remember being shunned in his hometown. He doesn't remember the town being filled with screaming and Grimm. He doesn't remember the town being intact with everyone living through the attack. And he certainly doesn't remember running away from his home. The only thing he can remember from far back was his roomies being in his life, nurturing and training him and even then he thought they looked after him either secretly alongside his parents or acted as their replacements. Jaune couldn't get a vivid memory of anything else at all from so far back. The only things he could remember was his time in Beacon and as far as a year back, when he first submitted his transcripts. It was a simple day for Jaune, but a bitter one at that. The details were hazy; he'll possibly never know anything as concrete as a year's worth of faulty memories. Jaune laid on his bed, limbs sprawled on his mattress. He looked over to see his teammates sleeping soundly. He gave a light curse of envy for his teammates and their joyous slumber.

'Alvis. It happened again.' Jaune thought as he sat up on the edge of his bed. 'This time about a home I never knew I had.'

Jaune waited to hear a response from his tenant. 'He's probably waking up...' Jaune mused. He was met with a soft yawn.

'Right… *yawn*. They're absolutely fake. That's... what…? The seventeenth one this month? Bah. It doesn't matter, don't mind them, Jaune. They may seem all too real, but I reassure you that they're not.' Alvis took another yawn. 'Anyway, good morning. Today's the first day of school. Now's not the time to sulk over the past. Get dressed and ready. Your first class is a Professor Peter Port, Grimm Studies. Perfect, just what we need to start on our project. Class starts nine.'

Jaune nodded as he stood up, tiptoeing across the room to avoid waking up his teammates. He quietly changed out of his combat clothes and into his school uniform, a black suit with a blue vest, white buttoned collar shirt, and a red tie. He gathered his supplies from the shelf: paper, folders, his quills, and the works, into a book bag stored away in one of his suitcases. It looked humble with its bland design of brown nylon. They all fit snugly inside. Jaune slung it over his shoulder and looked out the window.

'Dawn. Now would be a good time to wake them up.' Jaune decided to go over his teammate to shake her awake. She lets out an understandable groan. He kept trying until she slowly sat up, rubbing her eye.

When Pyrrha sobered up, she heard a door shut. 'Jaune?' She sensed and let out a sigh. 'And he didn't bother to stick around. He must like school.' The redhead looked to her teammates, still asleep and then out the window. 'It's dawn. I guess it should be time to get up.' Pyrrha got out of bed to get ready after stirring her friends up, leaving Nora to deal with Ren instead.

* * *

Later in Professor Port's class…

It was the start of class. Jaune sat somewhere in the middle of the rows of seats in the lecture hall, preferring the very end. His classmates were slowly filing in to take their seats. He noticed that he had Team RWBY with this class. He noted that they were breathing quite heavily. He wondered what happened. Jaune will never know.

On the instruction of Alvis, Jaune unpacked his things from his backpack: Paper, a large stack at that, and two quills. Jaune knew he needed his aura to catch what Alvis will be saying, write down what he says, comprehend it all, and filter the supplementary information that will seep into his mind. He has the control he thinks he'll need. The problem is his nerve. Jaune reassured himself that everything will be fine. If this is anything like how Alvis taught him years ago, then it should prove to be an easy task.

'Are you ready, Jaune?' Alvis appeared in front of Jaune with his book open, his whole body not given a single glance by anyone in the classroom. 'This and future lectures will follow the same formula of detailing everything there is about the subject. I'm serious when I say everything.' Alvis gave a strict frown.

'I'll be assisting in this endeavor.' Jaune heard Urbain who appeared beside Alvis in a crossed leg position. 'Grimm studies is somewhat of a topic I'm adept in. I'll be including details Alvis may be missing.' The cloaked apparition chimed in.

'I suggest you use both hands, Jaune. You're ambidextrous and you'll be needing all the help you can get in writing all this down. Time is crucial.' Alvis stressed. Jaune took both of the quills in both hands after splitting the pile of paper into two equal stacks. It's been a while since he used both hands in anything really.

'Uh, people won't notice me doing this right?' Jaune kept his eyes down lest he catches someone's attention.

'Don't worry. I'm sure that if you can keep your scribbling at a reasonable noise AND stop your paper from flying everywhere which it definitely will, no one will notice you. Heck, you can even pay half attention to the teacher if you're good enough right off the bat.' Alvis reassured Jaune as the last of the student plus teacher came in.

Jaune took a gander at Professor Port. As his name would suggest, he was a portly man wearing a fine burgundy suit with gold trimmings. A man in his elder phase.

'Here goes nothing.' Jaune began his trial in Grimm Studies with Professor Port starting with his own lecture unbeknownst to Alvis's lecture.

In the beginning, Jaune was perfectly fine. His scribbling was nothing too noticeable, mind the two piles of paper being written on at the same time. Jaune's words were quite legible to read. He used his aura discretely from the get go, amplifying his brain, senses, and hands to improve his comprehension, reaction, and speed respectively. Over time, he gotten accustomed to the idea of writing with both hands again. His skills in hand eye coordination were exceptional if it hasn't been hinted yet.

During Professor Port's rather lengthy introduction, Alvis reintroduced the concept of Grimm and everything else that Jaune knows as a refresher. So far so good, Alvis noticed that Jaune was handling his lecture with no difficulty. Urbain nodded to him and he continued on to with his teaching. In a period of ten minutes with Professor Port still going on with a tale of his exploits as Alvis would call it, Jaune was writing fully detailed pages on Grimm by the fives, bordering on to six per minute. Nicolas could only gap as he saw Jaune's hands through his eyes. His hands were moving like the wind for lack of better phrase. Pages of letters, diagrams, and fully labeled pictures of Grimm themselves quickly slid off their respective pile of blank papers silently with a cringle into another pile that's beginning to pile up. Urbain looked around the lecture hall to see everyone either asleep or blankly staring at the egotistic professor. 'How is anyone not noticing this?' Urbain could only wonder with stoic thoughts.

'Let's not jinx it while we're ahead.' Nicolas whispered from Jaune's mind, trying not to interrupt Alvis's lecture. 'Besides you're suppose to be helping. So say something!'

Urbain nodded and he proceeded to keep track of where Alvis could be talking about directly from his tome and then said his piece whenever needed. This went on for the entire class, even during the fighting demonstration with Weiss and the newly known Boarbatusk, not that the four paid any attention of course.

By the end of class, there was nothing left in Alvis's book related to Grimm that Jaune couldn't recite on the spot. This was the power of the mind at work and Alvis wants to exploit it as much as possible for Jaune's sake. He read and Jaune wrote until nothing was left for him to learn about Grimm anymore. It was absolutely not a joke. Instead of having two piles of blank papers, Jaune now had to deal with two piles of written paper, filled with plenty of comprehensive information on Grimm, written with the first ever 'dust' ink. The sight was bordering on comical with its size and the page number in the quadruple digits.

'Well, that's every thing this book and I had on Grimm.' Alvis spoke, putting away his book into his bag. He and Urbain barely looked exhausted from lecturing. The same can be said for Jaune, though at a smidge lesser rate. Thank goodness for the wonders of aura.

Everyone was filing out when they all come to. 'Class is over. Let's turn this in.' Alvis suggested as he and Urbain vanished into Jaune's mind, joining Nicolas, who promptly said, 'What's up?'.

Jaune was the only one in the classroom with Professor Port, who sat at his desk looking over the recent notes his other student had handed him. He tidied his own notes and supplies, slinging his backpack over the shoulder. Jaune walked up to the teacher's desk and placed the entire stack on his desk, earning an abrupt 'thud'. Before he left, Jaune turned his new teacher when he call out to him.

"Eh... Mr... Arc?" the Grimm professor invited him over with a hand gesture.

"Yes?" Jaune answered when he went up to the table, giving all his attention to his instructor.

"Can you explain to me why you turned this in?" Mr. Port points to the stack, sounding a bit surprised.

"Uh... it's my work." Jaune replied quite meekly.

"I know it's your work. I want to know why you turned this in." Peter continued, being patient with Jaune's beating around the bush.

"I was sort of hoping you'd... look over it tonight." Jaune explained, wincing with his words internally.

"Hm... I will. Pardon my intrusion. You may go, Mr. Arc." the Grimm professor responded.

"Thank you again, sir." Jaune quickly left the professor to his devices.

* * *

Later in the day, Peter Port was finishing grading every single one of his student's notes. He hesitated with Jaune's pile. Peter has been avoiding it by doing everyone's. Seeing as there's no other choice, he gave in.

"I suppose I could just read it, no need to grade." he guessed with a hint of grimness, obviously from the fact that he still has to go through what he thought were thousands of paper. He wasn't wrong though, just exhausted. He noted that it was evening. 'I should be able to finish if I read fast.'

At first, Peter was reading it like any other student's paper. He quickly looked confused by the twelfth page, then surprised, then startled. He started flipping through page after page, skimming page after page, not even bothering to waste a second too soon on one page, be it words or a picture. Even with all the skimming, it took him ten whole minutes to reach the last page, all while donning a bewildered face. The startled professor quickly scooped up Jaune's notes and rushed out his room, not slowing for a single instance towards the headmaster's office. He knocked on the door and patiently waited for a reply; a sense of worry slowly washed over him. He was relieved when a voice called out, "Come in."

Professor Port quickly went inside, closing the door behind him and hurried to plop the massive stack of paper on Ozpin's desk to then sit on an empty chair. Needless to say, Ozpin and his assistant, Goodwitch were beyond confused. The latter was first to speak, "Professor Port, what happened?"

The man himself spoke with a delusional tone, pointing at the papers he just deposited on the headmaster's desk, "Those papers came from my student, a boy named Jaune Arc."

The headmaster and assistance froze at the mention.

"He said those were notes, but when I read them, they were much more! I'd rather call them essays!" Peter continued, prompting the two to pull the stack over to see for themselves. "There are precisely drawn models of Grimm and their skeletons; every single part precisely labeled. He named all types of Grimm and their relative species. He even included those I didn't even know existed! Mr. Arc also did very lengthy essays, detailing said Grimms' psychology, their migrating patterns, locations of where they are frequent, more explicit details on their anatomy, their fighting styles and weaknesses, and even their diet; the list goes on! From what I've read, Jaune Arc is qualified to pass all my classes with so much more than flying colors! Not only that, he can even become the best in Grimm Zoology I've ever heard of! This boy is no student I have ever had! Headmaster Ozpin, what do you say about this?!" Professor Port ended his rant. Ozpin and Glynda, who read over his shoulder, though skeptical at first, instantly believed Peter's story as they skimmed the massive pile of papers.

Professor Ozpin and Professor Glynda were not know to make emotions. It was so rare an event that students even joke only happens when the planets are aligned, even more so with Glynda given her reputation. Well, today must be the mark of a million years, because the two were definitely showing signs of shock, surprise, and amazement, definitely as a startling combination. The two were absolutely still as Peter sat at his seat waiting for a response, understanding full and well about the delay as he clasped his hand.

Glynda managed to break her stupor to speak in a timely voice, "He seems quite intelligent, Professor Ozpin?" She looked down to see her boss still frozen with no doubt in mind that his own mind was racing. 'I know I said to encourage him, but this is just ridiculous!', was the one of many other thoughts that raced though his mind. He took a bit of time to think in this position with two pairs of eyes staring at him, waiting for an answer from him. After some bureaucracy in his mind, he came to a decision, "Graduate him."

"What!?", both Glynda and Peter yelped in tandem.

Professor Ozpin repeated himself, "Peter, graduate Jaune Arc from your curriculum. You said it yourself that he qualifies."

Professor Port was sputtering from his seat as Glynda questioned him with astonishment, "But sir! It's only the first day!"

He sighed, "I know." Ozpin gazed at Mr. Port, "Peter... tell you what, you decide whether or not if Mr. Arc should graduate from your classes. That's all I can say." He ended with a weak smile, not even glancing at his cooling coffee mug.

"Eh..? Ehm..." Peter hesitated, then took a big breath, "I'll... get started with Jaune's gradation papers." Professor Port stood up and took Jaune's papers. He was about to exit the door until Ozpin spoke up, "Peter."

The man turned, "Yes?"

"Don't inform anyone of Jaune's... gift. We cannot risk any type of harm to bestow on him. Can I trust you with this?" Ozpin pleaded with an unmoving face.

"Of course... Ozpin. Farewell." Peter said with worry as he closed the door behind him.

"Perhaps Jaune's transcripts weren't such a fluke after all. Glynda, do you think you can keep an eye on Jaune and adjust his schedule accordingly from Peter's classes? Or you could just leave him there. He might use that time as study hall in good use." Ozpin said as he pulled a file from an open drawer. Glynda can only stand there with her bewildered expression. She composed herself as she gave out a sigh, "Yes, headmaster." Glynda went to work on her scroll while Ozpin took the time to look over Jaune's transcripts with his now cold mug of coffee. It was the middle of the night and already Ozpin's suspicions on this year being interesting were catching up to him.

* * *

During the time Professor Port was with Ozpin, Jaune was in his dorm at night working hard as ever. Alvis, Urbain and even Nicolas was helping him in studies. After the success with Grimm Studies, they didn't hesitate to try another subject, this time was history. The rest of team JNPR were fast asleep long before Jaune started again. Jaune had to wait patiently in his bed for his team to nod off, before he got up and on his desk. Like his backpack, his desk was run of the mill. No special features besides a humble desk lamp were visible with its wooden color and drawers on both sides, just like any other student's in Beacon. A sizable stack of paper was already done by Jaune, who was focusing his aura as he wrote with both hands.

'History and Military tactics practically go hand in hand, which is why Professor Bartholomew is hired to teach these two subjects.' Alvis mentioned.

'Don't forget about the White Fang. Their actions were very influential in recent history.' Urbain added.

'Hard to believe they used to be peaceful, huh? Anyway, the White Fang is mostly comprised of Faunus. Faunus has natural abilities that reflect normal animals that humans like you don't have. You know like echo location or night vision which played an important part in history.' Nicolas continued.

Jaune wrote everything down the three of them had to say. This continued on all night with Jaune writing and writing, listening with everything he can until, once again, there was nothing left in Alvis's tome to say about History or Military topics including logistics and tactics.

After Jaune's lessons, it was 4:30 in the morning and his desk was absolutely swamped with paper. His quills looked as though they were almost about to burn out.

'Finally done!' Jaune took a deep breath of relief as he laid his head down on his desk.

'So far, you've done Grimm Studies, Dust and Aura theory, and just now History and Military tactics. I suppose we'll leave it up to you on what's next. Maybe Medicine?' Alvis suggested.

'Yes, knowing how to heal someone is crucial. Especially since Aura can do some much, healing included.' Urbain uttered.

'It can't hurt to include how Dust and Aura can work in conjunction. Even if it's just theories.' Nicolas deemed.

Jaune sighed. 'Why not? But can I rest for 5 minutes?'

'Sure. You've earned it.' Alvis didn't get a reply due to Jaune instantly falling asleep. Who says Aura lasts you forever?

'Six hours of constant aura usage can do this to a person.' Urbain sagely said. Luckily Jaune's training with Aura was more than enough to prevent permanent damage to his organs.

'I'll just fix up everything. Not like anyone's gonna mind.' Nicolas muttered that last part as he turned oblique. He tidied up Jaune's desk around the knight in question's head, occasionally pulling some from under his arms. Urbain decided to lend a hand in this. Alvis was understandably setting up Jaune's next lesson to mind. After putting away his papers, the two turned transparent. Jaune's desk, once cluttered, was not paper free on top side. Its drawers though were a different story. Minutes passed and Jaune woke up.

'Good morning sleeping beauty. Nice job going through work with nothing but willpower and aura.' Nicolas grinned inside Jaune's head.

Jaune groans, 'Thanks a lot for telling me how to do it.' He mulled over as he stood up in a daze. Nicolas's grin only grew wider.

Once again like yesterday, Jaune went over to his closet and started changing. After he finished, he packed his backpack back up with the same supplies: paper, quills (new ones this time round), and the works. He also took the time to spare space to include his History and Military notes.

'Don't worry about the burnt up quills.' Alvis reminded Jaune. He's right to have nothing to worry over. He designed them to withstand sustained use and pressure. The overheated quills should cool down and be ready for him when he gets back.

Jaune slung his book bag over his shoulder and quietly heads out the door, trying not to disturb his teammate. He had good fate that they'll wake up in time to get ready.

* * *

Later in Professor Port's class, the teacher himself was lecturing once again while Jaune was immersed in the world of Science. Consider that as an understatement if you will, because when Alvis said he'll be going over everything related to science in his book, he REALLY meant it. Not a single sentence was left out for Ecology, Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Botany; the list goes on with every one of these subjects being exactly detailed to the last word uttered by Alvis and Urbain, science being a field Urbain was an expert on this time round. Jaune expertly wrote everything with vigor with both of his hands. Surprisingly, everyone in class was still awake by the middle of class and has yet to witness Jaune's writing. Was he that much as some nobody? Well, he didn't mind, because he didn't notice anything around him during the entire time in class. More importantly, he didn't notice the sad expression his Professor had when he glanced over Jaune several times of the course of the class. At first, he was surprised Jaune could write so fast, but this feeling of surprise were quickly dashed as it only explained partly of how those notes on his desk came to be in such a short time yesterday. Some students who came in looked at the paper stack on his desk instantly mistaken that it was the piles of paperwork he was supposed to do. Professor Port gained some respect that day.

At the end of class, Jaune finished learning a great amount of science in such a short span of time. He reached a stopping point and his two lecturers flashed away into his mind. Professor Port waited at his desk as everyone except Jaune left. The boy himself was busy packing.

"Mr. Arc, can you come here please?" Professor Port spoke up with a stoic face that he managed to maintain as everyone left.

"Yes sir." Jaune looked up to respond and walked over to Peter's desk, front and center. "Can I help you?"

The professor then puts on a weary face and leans over to pull his desk drawer to get out four official looking certificates. He holds them in from of Jaune. "Take them. You've earned these." He uttered, sounding worn out.

"Sir? What are these?" Jaune asked as he takes the papers and promptly read them, "This certificate hereby states that Jaune Arc is officially… a graduate of… Grimm Studies." Jaune's voice trailed off as he read. He couldn't believe it; he just couldn't! The certificates look official and they're signed by the professor himself. Why couldn't Jaune believe what he had in his hands? "Um sir? Is this one of your jokes? I must say it's rather impressive in the amount of effort you put into it." Jaune tried to play it off as a rather odd prank as he gave a weak chuckle.

The Grimm professor gave Jaune a tired smile, "Congratulation, Mr. Arc. This stack of essays you gave me was enough to graduate my entire course. I have never in my long lifespan had a student who had done this before, in the first day of school no less!" He placed his hand on the stack of paper on his desk. "You should be proud as I am of you." He then stood up from his chair and placed his hand over his desk on Jaune's shoulder. "You are a boy of great potential. I hope to see you working here with a teaching degree, but I believe that would just undermine your abilities. I see a Grimm Zoologist instead; the best one Remnant has yet to ever know. Congratulations Jaune. You have graduated form Grimm Studies. I'd bet Ozpin had already changed your schedule." The professor removed his hand and sat back down to start on paperwork. "Run along now. Try not to reveal who you are to anyone. It may cause trouble."

Jaune stood there as a deer in headlights until he shook it off and went to finish packing, putting away his new certificates. As Jaune was about to leave, Professor Port called out to him once again, "Mr. Arc?"

"Yes Professor?" Jaune said as he turned.

"If you have any trouble that you wish for help in, feel free to ask anytime… and please call me Peter. I'm not your teacher anymore." Profe- Er… Peter pleaded with an aura that felt safe to Jaune.

"Yes sir!... er I mean… Peter, I will!" Jaune turned back to rush out the door to catch his next class.

Peter puts on a warm smirk and gave a light chuckle, "Everyone's in for quite a surprise." He went back to work after putting away Jaune's notes in his desk, no doubt for referencing in mind. No one's perfect. They just need that little extra help to get them ahead.

* * *

After rushing to Dueling Class after a quick trip to his dorm, he quickly changed to his combat clothing and took a seat beside his teammates.

"Took you long enough. Where were you?" Nora questioned with a look of suspicion.

"Pet- I mean Professor Port called me after class. He needed me for something." Jaune hesitated to answer the truth. After all, Jaune wasn't about to break a promise he made with a teacher. Jaune noticed his other two teammates eyed his suspiciously. "Don't give me that. I'm telling the truth, honest!" Jaune was sort of half right, but it still counts in his book.

"It's fine, Jaune. You would think to call us about it." Ren sounded a bit hurt.

"Ren, buddy. Come on." Jaune was somewhere near hysterical with his tone.

Ren gave an uncharacteristic chuckle. "I'm just pulling your leg, Jaune." Jaune gave a pout while the two females of Juniper joined Ren in his teasing.

The commotion around them stops as did they. Everyone looked up to see Madame Goodwitch up on her usual place on stage. "Today marks the second day of Beacon in Dueling, as such we'll begin with Cardin Winchester and Jaune Arc." She declared. Both boys walked up on stage on opposite sides. Jaune can already hear murmurs among the crowd.

"That's Jaune Arc? How is he leader of his team?"

"Hey, I heard he killed a Deathstalker by himself. I don't remember hearing anyone doing that before!"

"Him? I doubt it. Besides just look at him! He's so scrawny looking. How'd he get Phyrra Nikos as a partner…?"

"Whatever. Look, he's going up against Cardin. I bet you 10 lien that Cardin wipes the floor with him."

"Heck, make it double when it's literal."

"Deal" goes in conjunction with other students in the audience. Those were some of the more tamed comments he heard. Jaune and his tenants understood that Beacon is more than just a chance to learn. He looked across from his side to see Cardin, a boy in heavy looking armor, hefting a sinister looking mace.

'This seems like good practice for hand to hand practice.' Nicolas recommended in Jaune's mind.

'Whatever you say. You hold the most power in determining Jaune's combat training.' Alvis quizzed.

'Go nuts.' Urbain quipped.

'Alright! No weapons, Jaune. Take him down with your bare hands! Remember your training!' Nicolas practically roared in excitement, couldn't containing his emotion exploding.

Jaune took a deep breath and took a solid stance, following Nicolas's instructions from so long ago, staring at Cardin who pulled out his mace and went into a stance of his own. Crocea Mors hanged tight on his belt.

Everyone who waited for the inevitable curb stomp battle to start was a bit surprised at what Jaune opted to do. The audience went into a quiet commotion of 'told you', 'call it off', and 'no way'. Jaune's teammates were at the edge of their seats, plenty worried for their leader, along with team RWBY who was nearby.

Glynda ignored the commotion and contended, "Are both participants ready? The fight ends when one side's aura reaches red as indicated on their scroll. Begin!"

Jaune wasted no time in dashing forward, faster than what Cardin was running at. In seconds, the gap between them closed and Cardin whipped his mace from his side, grinning as he aimed for Jaune's hip, confident that this match was no contest.

However, Jaune already predicted that move and quickly went into a slide, going under Cardin's swing, ending up behind him. Cardin's eye widened as he tried to turn to face Jaune, but was swiftly cut short by a abrupt kick to the back of the knees. After his slide, Jaune stopped his movement by clasping the ground and moved his wrists in which his whole body pivots to swing his forward leg into Cardin's back knee, forcing Cardin to fall on one knee.

Cardin felt his knee buckled and cracked. He felt that someone whacked it with a lead pipe. Scratch that, someone DID whacked it, but with a thick piece of rebar at that. When he tried to put pressure on that leg, all he felt was pain. He tried limping his way up, but was then kicked with what he thought was the same rebar that broke his knee from behind and noticed that he was faced down on the floor. When he struggled to move his head to look behind him, all Cardin saw was a shoe sole with the word 'left' written in marker heading for his face.

'Watch the head!' Nicolas shouted and Jaune's eyes widened. He quickly shifted his weight to move his stomping left foot to the right, missing Cardin's head by a hair string.

From Cardin's point of view, he saw a converse in front of his eye that made a deafening boom as it collided to the floor, making sure that everyone heard it, even from the back. He also spied very visible cracks on the metal floor along with twisted marks around the shoe in question. That could have been his head. Needless to say, Cardin felt a great deal of fear.

"I… I concede," was all he managed to utter from his position from the floor.

Everyone who was in ear range gasped. Jaune lifted his foot and walked around to compose himself. He heard the faint sound of plastic chips being passed around and people muttering 'what a rip. I just got robbed…' and 'holy shit, today's my lucky day.' or some variation of the two phrases. Cardin steadily managed his way to a seat on the floor, still bug eyed.

"Mr. Arc… has won the match." Mrs. Glynda managed to cope with the recent sight to announce the results of the match. The audience who weren't passing chip stood there amazed or scared at what just happened in a mere span of 30 seconds. Pyrrha turned to Ren and said with a bewildered tone, "That just happened, right?"

"Yes, the match ended in half a minute." Ren looked around with mild amusement and a just as amused face. He looked over to Nora, who was being the exact opposite of what she stands for by being quiet for more than five or more minutes, not counting sleep time of course. Needless to say, Ren was now agape. For years, he tried to find some way to keep his volatile childhood friend quiet. To think that a guy like Jaune was all that needed, Ren had found a new found respect for his leader. Now if only he could use this on a daily basis…

As Cardin was escorted to the infirmary, Glynda announced the next match. While the students were preoccupied, she pulled Jaune over to the side of the stage, interrupting him from watching the match.

"While your method of combat was exemplary, I believe it was a bit much." She whispered with a tone of her usual venom.

Jaune immediately got the message. "Y-yes ma'am!"

The student and teacher had their backs to everyone while Glynda showed Jaune her scroll. "Professor Ozpin had asked me to rearrange your schedule due to your… ahem… 'graduation' from Grimm studies. I've managed do so without it interfering with your regular schedule. You can either use Professor Port's class as study hall or use this time to roam the school. Do whatever you wish in this time. Just try not to cause anymore commotion. Please, Mr. Arc?" She beseeched him with a grim attitude and a light scowl.

"C-crystal clear!" Jaune said with quite visible guilt.

Miss Glynda sighed, "I'm not punishing you, even though I wish I could. How about I excuse you from class? You're still liable for your next class though."

Jaune perked up, "I really am?"

Professor Glynda gave an irritable groan, "Yes, Mr. Arc. You're excused from class. Don't forget. The Vytal Festival is in 5 months. I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Arc. Hopefully not anytime sooner than that." She mumbled under her breath with that last sentence when she went to judge the current match. Jaune had already left when she looked back.

* * *

'Awesome job! Just perfect!' Nicolas complemented Jaune for his recent victory. 'Finished in 30 seconds! That's what you said, right, Urbain?' The time jockey nodded.

'Now that we're free for the next two hours or so, we should go to our room. We'll finish what we started in Science and head off to lunch after the next class.' Alvis made his decision. Jaune nodded and jogged off to his dorm room.

* * *

Author's Note: Merry Christmas. I managed to get 6,000 words for today. I wanted to print this sooner if it wasn't for server problem. Oh well, no harm done.

You know the gist, no question, but a realization. Props to gallegosalex12 for being one of the people to say that JAUN stood for the protagonists' initials.

Now for some exposition! Just like how Jaune's name stands for Yellow in French. Alvis, Urbain, and Nicolas each have their own individual meaning.

Alvis stands for 'Wise' in Europe.

Urbain stands for 'From the City' in French.

And Nicolas stands for 'Victory of the People' in English.

But I should mention that the names' origin does not determine their race. They're the same as Jaune's, through and through. However the meaning behind their names does give some hint of their personality and their personality only. So there's something to mull over.

Edit!: The reason why I changed 3 to 5 months is because I took account of Glynda's mention of 'few weeks' in Jaunedice. Also 3 months would not be enough time to include every plot point I needed. Hope you understand!

Edit 2: Small edits and word changes. Nothing special.

Any questions you have, PM me! Don't worry, I'm still up and kicking. I still have a long while before I catch up to the book end of Volume one. So until then, this is destinyTail0, signing off.


	6. Chapter 6: Meilleur historien de l'histo

Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and by extension, Roosterteeth.

Every other source material including songs and fictional material is also not mine and must be given their due respects.

Also, I highly recommend you watch RWBY if you'd like. It may help visualize some of the scenes.

Title: History's Best Historian

* * *

After finishing up Alvis's science lessons in his dorm, he decided to go on to its sister subject, Mathematics in his next class. Geometry, Trigonometry, Calculus, Algebra 1 & 2, Computer Mathematics, every topic related to Math and Computers were taught, lectured, and written down by Urbain, Alvis, and Jaune respectively. Like Science, Mathematics was also a topic Urbain was an expert at, due to his obvious nature. During his third class, he's been getting stares from a 'few' classmates. I say that because everyone was taking the time to look at Jaune with glances, glares and peeks. Like always, Jaune and his tenants ignored all of that to focus on studying. Everyone who watched Jaune gaped at how he was writing with two hands! Some people took pictures, others preferred video. Jaune was oblivious to it all, but he didn't really mind. When Peter asked him to not reveal his talent, he thought about his aura enhanced learning. He was half right once more.

At lunch time and the end of his third class, he didn't notice people going past to him, passively either congratulating him or muttering scorn. Alvis decided to not divulge Jaune in what was being said around him. He noted that Jaune made great progress in Mathematics, but could have been more, if he'd just used aura. Jaune shrugged it off. He never liked breaking promises. Alvis understood and dropped the subject. After slinging his bag over, he forged off to the lunch room where his friends were waiting.

* * *

Lunch for Jaune was an interesting experience. Juniper and RWBY were eating at their table. Occasionally, a passerby would do the same thing people did in Jaune's third class: congratulating or openly declare their disdain. Jaune didn't mind, his friends however...

Blake was reading her book. Yang had her usual grin as ever. Nora was telling a rather elaborate narration of her recent dream that involved Ren. The boy himself correcting her every step of the way. Weiss was happily eating away. Ruby and Pyrrha seemed to be the only people keeping their eyes on Jaune, not that he noticed. Everyone else mentioned before did avert their gaze to peek at Jaune at time, who was enjoying his plate of mashed potatoes, bread sticks, and broccoli with a rather odd smile.

A short while had passed after Nora told her story until the silence between the eight of them was broken by Pyrrha, "Jaune, are you okay?" She started off with a concerned tone.

Jaune looked over, "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine? Why do you ask?" He has a rather confused expression.

Ruby tried to get something in, "Are you sure? You don't seem like your usual self. I mean it's not every day you see people go up to you to praise you. I know you kinda wipe the floor with that Cardin guy, but still... you just don't seem like that upbeat guy we know." Ruby tried her best to get her point across.

"Ruby, I'm fine, really!" Jaune said in a cheerful smile, with an accompanying thumb up.

Nearby, Cardinal is messing with a rabbit faunus. She sounds in pain as Cardin pulled her ear. Even with his leg in a small cast, it didn't stop him and his bullying at all.

"Heh, what a freak!" was one of many degrading terms Jaune managed to hear from Cardinal.

Like the gentleman he is, Jaune stood up from his food and walked over to Cardin, who saw him and promptly let go the rabbit girl's ear with widened eyes. The rabbit girl stepped back from the two and watched, rubbing her ears as she did so.

"Cardin, can you please leave her alone?" Jaune said with a mixture of fear and tranquility in his mind.

Cardin and Jaune stared at each other's eyes, waiting for one to budge.

Cardin sighed as he looked away, "Come on guys, let's get out of here." He grumbled as he limped from his seat out of the cafeteria with his team trailing behind. Everyone in the cafe was watching with surprised faces and wincing eyes. Jaune gave a relieved sigh and turned to the faunus, who was taken aback at Jaune's... honestly she couldn't decide whether to call it bravery or stupidity.

"Are you okay?" Jaune asked. The girl merely nodded back and quickly left the scene, covering her face from onlookers.

Jaune went back to his seat to pick up his tray with throwing it away in mind. Before he could, Pyrrha called to him as her friends looked at him with varying expressions of astonishment. "Jaune? What was that? You'd just stood up for someone you don't even know. What's going on?" She pleaded with him with a hidden tone of hysteria.

"I told you. I'm fine. Thanks for the concern, Pyrrha. And I thought you would know me as a good Samaritan." Jaune replied with a meager smile. As practically everyone in the lunchroom settled down, Jaune left after putting away his tray. His friends seeing him off.

Phyrra turned to face her friends, each with varying faces of interest with Blake and Weiss tied for last.

"Just what is going on with him!?" She started off.

"He seems very protective of people he's never met." Ren puts in his thought.

"That's just like our leader. Protecting the weak from evil as a knight in shining armor!" Nora exclaimed from her seat.

Pyrrha weaved around in her mind. Jaune killed a Deathstalker. That shows how powerful he is. It was a no-brainer that Cardin would lose. After what she witnessed, she can safely agree with her two teammates that Jaune was a knight in shining armor. "I suppose he is," she smiled.

Everyone around the table began talking about other things for the rest of the lunch period.

* * *

Jaune was just wandering the halls to his next class, taking his sweet time at it. He had time and he's going to enjoy it.

"Look at you, Jaune. Learning how to stand up for people. I'm very impressed," Alvis sounded thrilled as Jaune rubbed his head.

"He has enough manners to act like a noble. In fact, I bet Jaune could become an accomplished actor if he wanted." Urbain joked with his mellowed voice.

"Yeah! He can get all the ladies with that tongue of his. It'll be in the bag if he learns how to do massages too! Heck, teach him how to knit, clean, and cook! Everything he needs to be a good husban-" Nicolas was knocked out before he could finish. Alvis was metaphorically standing over a twitching Nicolas, his wide book in one hand and the other rubbing his chin.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. Those libraries we visited did have some DIY (Do-it-yourself) books. About seven hundred of them, but their numbers dwarf under other subjects. I guess we could find the time for Home Economics later." Jaune listened as he walked to his next class, backpack in tow with his history papers.

* * *

Jaune was hard at work in Professor Oobleck's class. The man himself began the year off by lecturing the entire class on the Faunus war. Jaune didn't bother to listen because he already learned everything there was about it. He can even recite the entire war on the middle of the room from memory, not skipping a single beat. He noted that he was taking the class with half of Team RWBY, his other teammate of Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora, the Rabbit Faunus he saved, and unfortunately Cardin. He didn't mind though, Mathematics was calling to him as he wrote viciously at his desk, oblivious to any stares he was getting. Professor Oobleck whimsically continued his lecture, oblivious to Jaune's rather odd writing, asking everyone what was the turning point of the war in the third year. Jaune eavesdropped by accident, 'Fort Castle. It was a disaster for General Lagune.' Shaking it off, he went back into his two piles, Urbain and Alvis teaching the mysteries of Number theory and Mathematical Logic.

Soon Jaune finally finished, Mathematics and all of its secret were finally solved and tucked away in his memory. He gave an internal sigh of relief. He laid his head down, but was swiftly started back up with a nip on his hair.

"Yes!?" Jaune stuttered, his head shot up. His eyes soon saw a man of rather messy attire. His white button up, yellow tie, and beige pants kinda complemented his green ridiculous hair and bottle glasses, Jaune supposed.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?" the professor's question rang in Jaune's ears. Not catching the question, he quickly turned to his tenants after paying a second to see Pyrrha cupping her hands over her eyes.

'Guys? I kinda need help... What's the question?' Jaune prayed for a reply.

'It's okay. It's perfectly reasonable. The question was...' And Alvis provided the miracle.

Jaune took a moment to reassess himself until he gave an answer to the waiting professor.

"It was night vision. Despite Lagune's massive army, his inexperience proved his capture with his awful idea of ambushing Fort Castle at night. His entire force was defeated within that single night just because he overlooked the fact that Faunus can see near perfectly in the dark." Jaune sounded serious as he answered with a rather cold face, but he lightened up with embarrassment when he finished, "Uh... is that an acceptable answer, Professor?"

"Yes! Precisely, Mr. Arc!" Oobleck said as he pushed his glasses up. He noticed Jaune was beckoning him to lean over. Humoring the boy, he decided to lean in to listen to what Jaune had to say.

"Uh, Professor? I'd like to stay after class. It's important." Jaune whispered in his teacher's ear.

Professor Oobleck pulled back up and nodded before taking a sip of coffee. He supposed he could let Jaune stay after class. If it took longer than just now to explain, then who is he to argue?

"Why, Of course, Mr. Arc. Mister Winchester, I would prefer if you didn't harass the students. Now! Moving on!" He said with a pep in his step and glided across the room.

Everyone who was looking at Jaune, his friends and the rabbit girl included, widened their eyes. Some instantly jumped to the conclusion that Jaune tattled on Cardin. Others were surprised, curious to what Jaune had said to the Professor.

Despite how she had acted, Blake couldn't help but give most of her attention to the blond leader. He gave a precise summery of her own answer. She expected that Jaune would hit and miss. Sure, he knew how to fight, but Blake thought that's all he was good at. She'd obviously underestimated his intelligence. Oh, how right was she. For once, Blake decided to give some respect for this boy. She still hoped that he was just lucky though. Food for thought.

Weiss eyed Jaune suspiciously. She came to the conclusion that she obviously underestimated Jaune's intelligence. The heiress merely thought he was just another fighter with no brains. His first impression to her at the locker room a few days ago wasn't that great in her eyes. So was that time he pointed a spear at her, but she forgave him that time, not that she actually told him per se. It goes to show you that you can't judge a book by its cover. Unbeknownst to Blake, she also began showing some respect to the boy, if his fight earlier didn't do the job.

Pyrrha can only sigh in relief at Jaune, paying no mind to the on-going lecture. He knew the answer. I mean she knew Jaune would have the answer. This was evident to his lecture on Aura to her back at initiation. It's just that it looked like he wasn't listening to the lecture Oobleck was giving. She came to accept that she had to recognize the fact that Jaune was her leader and as such, he can take care of himself. She sighed once again and cracked a weak smile before going back to the lecture.

* * *

After class, as everyone filed out, Pyrrha shooed her teammates away, telling them that she'll wait for Jaune, who was still at his seat, tapping his finger on the desk. Professor Oobleck flash stepped in front of Jaune, who flinched.

"Now... What were you insisting on that was important, Mr. Arc?" He said with a raised eyebrow and a cup of coffee in hand. Jaune quickly turned to his backpack, rustling through it. The professor was more or less confused.

"Ah yes... it's concerning the essay you assigned us yesterday." Jaune said as he shifted through his bag.

The Professor kept at his interested face, "Essay? The assignment is not due until much later, Mr. Arc. Even so, it was the first day."

"I know, but I already finished it overnight. I just thought you would take it up early," he said as a rather large stack of paper was taken out in parts and placed on the desk in front of the bewildered teacher, obviously from the mere size of the 'essay'. Not that Professor Oobleck knew, like Peter said, he was in for a surprise. Oobleck lowered his glasses to look at the rather large pile of paper.

"I see... Since you took the time and effort, I suppose I could look over them tonight, Mr. Arc." Professor Oobleck guessed as he quckly scooped up the stack on Jaune's table. It was hefty to say the least.

"My word, this is quite the pile you have. How many pages are you turning in, Mr. Arc?" He inquired as he read the front page. The pensiveness was flawless.

Jaune mulled over the question, "Um... I'd say about 4,307 pages. I guess history deserves quite a mention." He didn't hesitate with his answer.

The professor stared with astonishment at Jaune, "W-what? From what I'm holding, this pile is no more than 1,000!"

"Uh... there was a back-to-school sale...heh," Jaune felt a wave of embarrassment run through his head. The teacher began flipping his way through the pile with his thumb until one page separated into more thinner, differently written ones. His eyes bugged. "What in the world...?" He muttered under his breath.

"Professor?" Jaune chimed. Professor Oobleck scampered his way to his already cluttered desk to properly look through Jaune's 'essay'. He soon realized that it wasn't just an essay, but transcripts that detailed every event that ever happened in Remnant. "Please stay there, Mr. Arc. I'll be with you in a moment." Oobleck barked as he flipped through the thin pages, trying ever so carefully to not tear a single one. As he finished off the last page, he dashed in front of a patient Jaune with a look of curiosity. He tried his best to stand formally.

"I'll... be having a word with Professor Ozpin tonight. I'll also be holding onto your papers. You've done nothing wrong, Mr. Arc. You're merely dismissed," he was instantly back in his desk after he addressed Jaune to leave. He did after quietly packing up, unknowingly bumping into a confused Pyrrha.

"Jaune, what's going on?" she pressed Jaune for some answers. She sounded very worried.

"Eh? It's nothing at all, Pyrrha. It's just about our essay assignment yesterday." Jaune chuckled. "Were you waiting for me? Did I take too long?" He sounded puzzled with an equally puzzled face and crooked head when he realized that she's been standing here for a while.

Her face turned a shade of red, a few tones lighter than her hair. "W-what!? I mean no! No-no-no! You didn't take long at all!" She stuttered, facing away from Jaune. In a brilliant stroke of genius, she devised the best plan to get the two of them alone for a while, "Um... follow me!" She quickly dragged him off somewhere, Jaune was skipping on one foot from the sudden tug, gripping tightly to his backpack, "Huh? Wha!"

* * *

Back in the classroom, Professor Oobleck was looking more and more disturbed as he goes through Jaune's papers over and over. It was a while until he pulled out his scroll to call Ozpin. He started talking as he heard a click.

"Ozpin? It's Professor Oobleck. I'm calling regarding a boy named Jaune Arc? He just recently turned in this 'essay'. I just looked over it and I must request that we discuss this in person," the professor only heard silence from the other side. Then again, he could have heard 'for the love of dust!', but he knew Ozpin would never swore. His boss and friend was too refined for something like that.

"Professor Ozpin?" He tried again and was met with a reply not a moment later.

"Very well. I'll see you in my office soon. Also I hope you don't mind someone joining us tonight."

Professor Oobleck heard a click and promptly puts away his scroll. He swiftly sprints to Ozpin's office with grace, Jaune's papers under arm. He rushed in the office to see not only Ozpin at his desk, but also Professor Port sitting next to an empty chair.

He looked at Peter with a raised brow," Professor Port, why are you-?"

He then saw Ozpin raise his hand.

"That will be explained in due time. Please take a seat. Ms. Glynda is currently busy attending to the students. You can place Jaune's papers on my desk," Ozpin instructed and Professor Oobleck followed.

"Now... tell me what you know about Jaune Arc," Ozpin smirked. He and Peter patiently listened to Professor Oobleck's story.

"Gladly. First of all, Jaune told me that this... 'essay' was just that, an 'essay'. That wasn't the case when I looked over it. What Jaune just handed me is a compendium of every historical event. Every time I look at this... this document, I felt as though I was in my first day in high school! This report practically chronicled every major and minor event ever in Remnant. Every point in history was detailed to the point where I felt I was actually there myself. I even believed at one point that he lived at those times himself! The battle records are nothing to scoff at either. Anything and everything relating to a specific battle was interpreted in full detail. He included fleshed out details of generals and their whole lives, major and minor historical figures also came in droves. He professionally made biographies for them all, no exceptions. Jaune had shown unbelievable levels of credibility in all of his work. What disturbs me the most is that he single handedly solved every single historical conundrum ever. Missing people cases from long ago were thoroughly investigated, mysteries that involved what happened to ancient civilizations explained with such accuracy, and ancient, seemingly pointless machinery salvaged from all over solved as if they were a simple child's puzzle game! I have no doubt in my mind that he even memorized everything he wrote. Jaune Arc is very well the best historian I've ever seen! Please tell me I'm not drinking too much coffee...! Uh... no offense." Professor Oobleck was virtually out of breath when he finished. He saw Ozpin flipping through Jaune's papers. He looked a mixture of surprised, disgust, and impressed. Professor Ozpin was muttering all the while. 'So that's why...' 'I never thought...' 'Really?' 'How in the world?!' 'Why would you kill your wife over something like that?!' 'Oh! How juicy...' 'That would explain how they died...' 'To think an affair like this would happen...' 'Aw. They did die after all. Mystery solved I suppose.'

It was a while after Professor Port came over to look at Jaune's papers, adding in his own astonished commentary. Professor Oobleck waited patiently for them to get on with it.

Ozpin realized that Professor Oobleck was waiting. He and Peter stiffened up and cleared his throat.

"Ahem... I see... Mr. Arc has certainly earned Beacon's attention., hasn't he, Mr. Port?" Ozpin turned his head to Peter.

"Jaune has certainly did. Bartholomew... would you say that Mr. Arc qualifies to graduate all of your classes?" Peter questioned in a light tone.

Professor Oobleck answers in a stern tone, "Of course! The evidence is right there in front of you, but I don't see how that's possible. That would go against the standard school system. That's just prosperous! That would be-"

"Perfectly fine." Professor Oobleck heard Ozpin said quietly. He questioned his boss with a shock attitude, jumping up from his chair, "What? Professor Ozpin, what are you saying!?"

"I'm saying that Jaune is allowed to graduate from your courses, Bartholomew," Ozpin answered, "Jaune had already graduated from Peter's courses. I see no harm in him graduating yours."

"But Professor, it's only the first week and... wait. Really, Professor Port!?" Bartholomew looked at Peter with an amazed face. Professor Port replied back to the stare with a hearty one.

"Yes... I did. Mr. Arc had already graduated my course due to the same reason Ozpin is asking you to. From what I read from Jaune's papers, he has the knowledge necessary to potentially become Remnant's most famous Zoologist, possibly more so than past famous researchers. What they did, Jaune had done much more that dwarfs them in a mere 2,000 pages," Peter finished his two cents with a cough. Bartholomew eased back in his seat, rubbing his temple as he did so.

Ozpin took a second to speak, "Well, Bartholomew? From what Peter said, has Jaune surpassed every historian you've known?"

Professor Oobleck looked at Headmaster Ozpin through his glasses, "Yes, he has, but to give him the certificates now-"

"Would be perfectly reasonable. Jaune had exceeded Beacon standards by a large margin. As you said, Bartholomew, he qualifies. Now for the real question, will you sign the papers?" Ozpin said it like he half-expecting a yes.

Like yesterday with Peter, Bartholomew hesitated. He took a deep breath to give his response in a weak, but still strict tone, "*Sigh* Yes, I'll get started on his certificates, as ridiculous the idea sounds."

"Good. Peter, you are excused. Thank you for your thoughts," Ozpin directed his thanks to the man beside him, who nodded. When the two looked back at where Professor Oobleck was, he was gone in a flash, Jaune's papers went with him. As Peter began his way out the office in his own pace, Ozpin once again called for him, "And Peter? Make sure to include Bartholomew in our agreement. You understand, don't you?"

"Yes, Ozpin. I'll be heading there now," Peter assured in his way out. Ozpin nodded as he find himself to be the only person left in the room. He commemorates it with a sip of coffee.

* * *

During the three male professors' time in the head office, Pyrrha dragged Jaune to their dorm roof. Jaune managed to gather his bearings about halfway through. Jaune stretched his limbs and took in the night air as he was dangerously close to the edge of the cliff. Pyrrha didn't notice as she was too busy berating herself.

'Oh dust, why did I bring him here!? We're all alone! I mean... that's what I wanted, but I wanted him to do it. Maybe being aggressive is the way to go... No! I have to think of some way to play this off in my favor. Just play it cool...' Pyrrha finished her thought process and turned to see Jaune looking like he was about to jump off the- Oh NO! She dashed forward to pull him from the edge. She held him tight with a hug far from the edge, "Don't jump! That's not why I brought you up here! You have so much to live for!" She looked up to see Jaune's close up face, being a tad confused.

"What? I was never going to jump off. That just seems silly, not to mention dangerous and irresponsible. What kind of leader I'd be if I just leave my team behind?" Jaune chuckled it off, holding Pyrrha by her arms. She quickly backed off, trying to ease her bright shade of red. From an interior designer's point of view, the blush was a bit lighter than Phyrra's own hair. She closed her eyes and hoped it goes away. She felt that this was just plain childish! She was refined and proper, now she's just putty whenever she's just near Jaune. She's better than this when she was back at Sanctum. Why can't she just act like herself for once!? She sighed, Love is quite the mistress to encounter. After composing herself, she turned to see Jaune's blinking outline. She looked around for him and immediately jumped to the conclusion that he jumped off despite what he just said. Pyrrha turned to the edge of the roof to see Jaune sitting down at the edge looking up at the stars and at Beacon's highest spire. It's green orb shined bright in the night sky. Jaune turned to beckon Pyrrha over, "Come on and watch the stars. It's so beautiful this time of year."

She hesitated, but eventually got to steadily sit down beside Jaune, a bit closer than she thought Jaune would like, but she hoped Jaune wouldn't notice. "So... why did you drag me up here? It can't be for the view, is it?" Jaune began asking her questions to which she flinched. She managed to keep her emotions in check.

"U-uh I was just thinking that you would need help... with... fighting! Yes! We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!" Pyrrha offered. 'Really!? Training!? When he's possibly better than you at fighting? There's no way he'll agree to something like-' "Sure!"

"Huh?" Pyrrha choked at Jaune's answer, "Why?"

Jaune took a rather deep gaze at Pyrrha, "Well, even though I know how to fight, I realized in my short life here on Remnant that there's always room for improvement. Even the best of fighters had to train some day, especially for prodigies. So... yeah. I'll gladly accept your invitation to train." He gave a wide grin to Pyrrha with his eyes closed, ending up with him not noticing her raging red and shocked face.

'Can it really be that simple!? I can be alone with Jaune every night?' Pyrrha's mind rushed as she turned away to calm her still beating heart. "So when do we start?" she heard her leader said.

"What?" She quickly turned back, with her face a few shades of red lighter. Jaune looked at her with confusion. "Are you getting another fever already?" Jaune leaned in to feel her forehead, but she stood up before he could. "NO! I mean no. Uh, we'll be training up here..." she hesitated with the schedule. Can she really handle training up here with Jaune every DAY!? With what she's going through at the moment? Well, high risk, high reward... "-every day. We'll be starting tomorrow. Is that alright?" Pyrrha said with the utmost composure her body can conjure up and to be frank, it wasn't much by comparison with her present emotions.

"Yeah, sure! Any time, any where with you, partner!" Jaune jumped up with oblivious vigor. 'Is he really that dense?!' Pyrrha wondered, 'All this skill and intelligence in this one guy and yet he doesn't notice the obvious signs? Oh boy...'

"Anyway, now that that's over with, let's get on with other stuff. Might as well, right?" Jaune bluntly said. 'No. He couldn't mean... that?' Pyrrha can only imagine. She braced herself for what Jaune has to say.

"As leader and teammate, it's only natural that I should share a secret with you. I mean partners grow closer if they trust each other with their secrets, right?" Jaune reasoned with his logic, though very loose by Pyrrha's common sense."Yeah...?" Pyrrha treaded carefully, she didn't really know what she's getting herself into. If it's with someone as odd as Jaune, then it should be fine, right? However, if it was Nora... eh... that's a tale for another time.

"Great. Sit down and meditate with me." Jaune sat down on the roof and crossed his legs. Phyrra supposed this was fine and did so.

"Now I won't be telling you much, but..." Jaune trailed off.

'But...?' Pyrrha bobbed her head at her leader, pressing for an answer.

"I'm sort of... special." Jaune blurted out slowly, "A good kind of special, I mean... It's complicated." Jaune gave a smile.

Pyrrha can only give a puzzled face as she lets him continued.

"See, I lived a rather different childhood. The problem is I don't really remember much about. I thought it was normal to just live and forget about the past, but no matter what I do, I can't seem to get a vivid memory anywhere. So I just... left it alone. That's the summarized part. That's it. That's my secret. I have long term memory loss. Kinda silly to say, huh?" Jaune smiled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That's it?" Pyrrha gave a rather disappointed look. While learning that her leader can't remember his childhood was sort of odd, that sort of problem was normal to people growing up. People tend to forget events as far back as their toddler years. "That's no secret. That's just normal!" Pyrrha puts it out there for Jaune to mull over.

"Oh? Then I guess I still owe you a secret," Jaune gave a chuckle to Pyrrha's sigh. She loves this man. She really does. It's just that she just can't spit it out. There's still time though. Lots of time. She just wished that Jaune would just get on with it.

"So I guess I could say this. I think this could be a secret." Jaune had his chin on a cupped hand with his eyes closed. "It's pretty brutal too."

"Sure." Pyrrha sat there in her crossed legged position. 'Just get it over with! Please Jaune!'

"Okay... I kinda... faked my way into Beacon." Jaune explained. Pyrrha's mind raced.

'Of course that would be a huge secret!' Pyrrha's eyes widened with disbelief, "What?"

"I didn't know what I was doing at the time. I really wanted to impress my family, so I got my hands on some fake transcripts and mailed them off. The next thing I knew, I'm here in Beacon. I learned my lesson though! I trained on my own and studied! I wanted to earn my place at this academy as soon as possible before they noticed. The only thing that's keeping me here is my dream of becoming a hero, just like my dad and his dad." Jaune told his whole story to Pyrrha, who was agape the entire time. More questions floored her mind, draining into where her questions about Jaune filled up. Jaune sneaked to Beacon. He SNEAKED into Beacon. She couldn't believe it! She knew it was too good to be true, but the question is... what's next? She would never tattle on Jaune. He's just too good to pass up! So she said the next best thing.

"I don't mind," came out of Pyrrha's mouth. Jaune looked at her emerald eyes, "Really?" "Of course, your secret's safe with me," Pyrrha gave a small smile, "Why would I rat out the best leader I have?"

"That's because I'm your only leader," Jaune chuckled, getting a playful scowl from Pyrrha. "Go on. Get some sleep. We'll start training here at around... 6, after school?"

"Deal," Pyrrha quipped as she stood up and walked for their dorm. She took one last glance at Jaune when she was just at the door. He was looking up at the stars at the edge of the roof again. She REALLY loved this man. She even felt the need to yell "YES!" punching her fist in the air when she thought she was far away enough from the roof so Jaune wouldn't hear her. She didn't care that other people might heard her. She skipped briskly to her room to rest, just as her leader ordered her.

* * *

Back on the roof, Jaune gazed at the sky, enjoying it in all its splendor. He heard a voice not to far from his place. "Jaune?"

He turned to see Alvis in full flesh sitting beside him on the edge. His hood was off to show his doppelganger head. "How are you feeling?" He asked with quiet concern.

"Like a big pile of rocks finally off my shoulders," Jaune confessed, looking high above the stars.

"That's good..." Alvis nodded, "Hey, have you ever wondered why we're here? I, Nicolas, and Urbain, I mean."

Jaune gave his lecturer as quizzed look. "No. I didn't. I never really bothered. You three are here. That's all that mattered. Where are they anyway?"

"They decided to sleep. Getting some rest for tomorrow," Alvis mentioned, "Anyway, would you like to know how we... come to your life?"

"I guess? If that's what you'd like," Jaune humored Alvis. Maybe it won't be that bad.

"All right... You see I believed..." Alvis began to trail off to the stars, explaining everything that he thinks is how Jaune's three tenants came to be.

Alvis tried to explain in some terms of Psychology, more relating to the brain. Basically, Alvis thought that Jaune's brain 'broke'. Meaning that his brain and mind separated into 4 different parts: The left hemisphere, the right hemisphere, the parts of the brain that controls memories meaning the temporal lobe, and finally everything else that was left. This includes the lower brain.

Jaune was the 'lower brain' which controls the whole body. Alvis was the 'temporal lobe' which controlled the brain's memory, comprehension, and basically mediates between the left and right hemispheres. Urbain was the 'left hemisphere', the side of the brain that relied on analytics. Nicolas was the 'right hemisphere', the side of the brain that preferred creativity. Jaune began to see a pattern. The part of the brain the three of them came from is responsible for how they all acted. Some exceptions were made as the brain wanted to think differently. How the brain separated in the first place? Alvis chalked it up to the Brain's coping mechanism. Obviously, something happened in Jaune's past that made him like this today. However, they had no proof due to Jaune's memory being a jumbled mess. So they decided to drop that subject. They then moved on to other things. Alvis decided to coin a psychology term called the 'Freudian Trio'. Basically, Alvis thought that the brain was broken up in its four parts for this reason. It's been believed that the brain and by extention the person's personality was divided into 3 parts: The Ego, The ID, and The Superego.

The ID was the part of the brain that relied on instincts rather than reason, like the right hemisphere i.e. Nicolas.

The Superego was the complete opposite, relying on reason instead of instincts, like the left hemisphere i.e. Urbain.

The Ego was called the 'tiebreaker' between the two aforementioned Id and Superego, choosing between the two without letting one over power the other and at other times taking the more rational approach. The ego is somewhat represented by the temporal lobe i.e. Alvis.

The only part unaccounted for was Jaune i.e. the lower brain and its functions of motor control and preception.

Alvis went on to say that Nicolas's ability, Light of Creation, may exist because of his nature as the ID. Seeing as creativity was an integral part of the right hemisphere, it seemed natural to assume that Nicolas's phenomenon was due to this because of its possibility to collect and create seemingly endless types of dust and its crystal counterparts.

Urbain's abilty, Espace de marteau (Hammerspace), as funny as it sounds, is provided as his backpack. Alvis can theoretcally say that Urbain's backpack is a black hole where a person can throw something in and pull the same object out in the same condition it was when it went in. Urbain's title as the Superego was possibily responsible for his phenomenon due to his silent nature. This nature is considered to be natural to people who possess the powers of the void in fiction. As such, Urbain's nature as Jaune's logical hemisphere had granted him the phenomenon of the black hole.

Alvis's ability, Omniscience, is basically the phenomenon to have the capacity to know everything there is to know. This ability should be obvious given Alvis's nature as the Ego and temporal lobe. His phenomenon is provided by his rather large book. Since Alvis is Jaune's 'memory keeper', his book can copy every word from every book that ever comes in its vicinity. Ironically, Alvis couldn't for the life of him help Jaune remember anything from his past.

How the essense of Jaune Arc is still here? Well, he has to thank his lower brain. The lower brain was the only part that was unaffected by the brain's coping, therefore the ever so innocent Jaune Arc was saved.

Alvis then went on to say that what's happening to Jaune, the coping mechanism, the 'Freudian Trio', and the brain spliting apart was all the inner workings of a mental disorder called Schzophrenia, the disorder that dealt with the brain being delusional in a sense. This type of mental disorder is easily contacted when the victim in question is exposed to traumatic events in his childhood. Alvis explained that what's happening in Jaune's head was something that neither recorded and nonrecorded history had ever experienced. Most people with Schzophrenia are usually left with delusions and nothing else, but Jaune had 'three' personalities. Alvis coined the term, Dissassociative Personality Disorder (DID). Jaune had a special case and Alvis can't make a safe bet with the knowledge of 6 libraries in his book.

Jaune told him that it's fine. That's what he like about himself, the sheer mystery that no one can figure out. Alvis supposed Jaune was right. The two of them decided to let sleeping dogs lie and deal with it later. Alvis disappeared into Jaune's head and Jaune himself went off to his team's dorm to rest for the next day.

However, unbeknownst to the both of them, a certain team leader was listening in to the conversation of what seemed to be Jaune talking to himself. Not only does he know that Jaune snuck into Beacon, he now knows that Juniper's leader was messed up in the head! The amount of blackmail he can use is astonishing, to him at least. Oh how he will enjoy planning quite the surprise when the field trip to Forever Fall comes. Soon enough, he'll make sure of the day Jaune Arc regrets messing with Cardin Winchester.

* * *

Professor Oobleck spent all night learning from Jaune's scriptures. He finished the boy's diplomas long ago. When Professor Port came in to tell him that Jaune's talent was never to be revealed to anyone, Bartholomew nodded, but unfortunately, he had the wrong idea at the time.

The next day, as everyone is getting settled in, Bartholomew sat at his desk. It looked more cluttered than usual and that's saying a lot since it's still the first week of Beacon. His rather equally cluttered map behind him looked as though they've been updated. As students were talking at their desks, waiting for class to officially start, Professor Oobleck saw Jaune writing quickly with two hands. He knew he himself was fast, but Jaune's hands were just ridiculous! Professor Oobleck was surprised for not noticing this yesterday.

Under the sound of conversing students, he called to Jaune, "Mr. Arc, Can you please come to my desk… please?"

Jaune looked up and steadily went to walked over to the front of the teacher's desk, acting a bit nervous. Bartholomew kept his strict demeanor up.

Jaune's friends were silently watching as well as a few other students. When Jaune got to Bartholomew's desk, he noticed that Professor Oobleck was impossibly messier than he was yesterday, his hair was more frizzed, his shirt wasn't tucked in at all, and he smelled of sweet espresso.

"You have to excuse me. I've been in here all night thanks to you, Mr. Arc. Your notes were very… enlightening. They provided me with so much that I've never heard of. If my workplace meant anything," The history teacher directed to his pigsty of a desk and map. Jaune noticed that the map had some of his papers pinned up at several places.

"I must give my gratitude for helping me perfecting my curriculum," the professor replaced his strict face with a thoughtful smile. Jaune stood there, listening on to his professor's words. Phyrra and the others were watching with confused expressions as the rest of the class still conversed.

"Now," Professor Oobleck said as he reached for a drawer in his desk. He pulled out 4 pieces of paper. He held them out to Jaune, whose eyes widened.

"P-professor!? I didn't mean for the essay to convince you to-!" Jaune was cut off by Professor Oobleck's raised hand, a talent mastered only by Ozpin, but still impressive by Bartholomew's end. "I know, Mr. Arc. Frankly, I didn't approve of the idea at first myself. However, I learned to accept it. Just take them for my sake," Bartholomew urged Jaune to take the diplomas from his hand, which he did. Unlike Peter's diplomas, Jaune learned that History diplomas had a red wax stamp at the lower right corner.

"Congratulations, Mr. Arc. You've earned them. Never have I met a student who had done this before, not have I even heard of. However, there is still a first time for anything." Professor Oobleck stood up from his seat and clasped his hands behind his back, looking at Jaune straight in the eye with a smile.

"History is very important, Mr. Arc. Do try your best to remember from it, your future rely on your actions. If not, you're doomed to repeat where others had gone and failed. Congratulations once again Mr. Arc. You have graduated my class with flying colors," Professor Oobleck announced out loud in the spur of the moment as Jaune's face lights up with his smile.

"WHAT!?"

There was a sound to two palms banging against a desk along with the shrill voice that screamed. Jaune was unnerved as he quickly turned around to see who the culprit was. It was Weiss Schnee who was standing at her seat and she looked extremely furious.

"Professor! I demand that you explain to me why Jaune is graduating this class! It's only the first week of school!" Weiss ordered Bartholomew. He remained unfazed as the rest of the class turned their heads to the pair at the front of the room. Unlike Professor Oobleck, Jaune was failing to handle the obscene amount of attention he's getting.

Everyone was looking at him. Weiss was furious, Nora and Ren looked dumbfounded, Pyrrha was beyond speechless, Blake was giving the commotion all of her attention, and everyone else in the classroom had varying expressions that goes between absolute respect and pure envy.

"Ms. Schnee, I would like to ask you to remain in your seat. Class is about to start. Mr. Arc, I suggest you leave. Quickly if possible," Bartholomew advised to the shrinking boy in front of his desk, still in control of his nerve unlike Jaune. The recent graduate struggled to move his legs at first. The glares and stares he was getting weren't helping.

Before he could leave with diplomas in hand, Jaune heard Bartholomew asked," Mr. Arc. I will be requesting your help later on. I seem to be struggling in understanding your essays. I will see you soon, Jaune," he beamed with a smirk.

Jaune returned the smile with his own, "Of course, Professor. Until then." And with that, he left the room that was currently filled with bewildered faces and silence. Weiss broke the silence, "Professor!"

"Calm down Ms. Schnee. Class is about to start. Now continuing with our discussion on the Faunus war from yesterday…" Bartholomew began zipping around the room as he gave his lecture. It's as if he never graduated a single person just now.

Team Juniper can only sit at their seats in astonishment. They just witnessed their own leader graduating a class in a mere three days. Ren, who's been called the 'perfect student' by his childhood friend can't help but feel impressed for his leader and friend, but a hint of jealousy managed to sneak into his thoughts. He shooed that feeling away, knowing full and well that jealousy would only hurt the relationship between the two males in Juniper.

Pyrrha was absolutely astounded. Jaune just graduated. She lets that thought settle in and she still couldn't believe it! He graduated! What in the world did Jaune do last night that made him like this!? All she did was talk to him! More and more questions filled her thoughts, all centering on Jaune. She tried her best to answer these thoughts. She supposed when Jaune said he tried his best to earn his place in Beacon, he downright meant it. All that's left in the Spartan's thoughts is, 'How did he do it in such a small amount of time?'

Nora wasn't really an academic person. Sure she got into Beacon, but mostly through her brute strength. When she saw that her leader was officially a graduate, she began devising a plan to convince Jaune to help Ren out. Unfortunately the plan blew straight out of proportions in her mind and Nora decided to scrap the idea. But boy, was she really surprised with Jaune!

Weiss was just plain angry in her seat, although her royal composure managed to contain it all. 'How!?' ran though her mind, 'How did an idiot like him graduate on the first week!?' She did admit that Jaune was a 'bit' smart yesterday, but this just hits it out of the park! She went through EVERYTHING her family threw at her in academic terms. She had to because she's the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. She went through practically hell and back to learn everything she was ever taught. Her childhood was nothing but that! Now, she's sitting here stuck to her seat listening to Professor Oobleck's lecture on the Faunus war. It wasn't fair. If anything, she should have graduated out of this class, not some rude ruffian. She then realized where her mind was wandering and quickly shook it off. She wasn't jealous of some random boy she barely knew. That'd be ridiculous! But… still… She can't tell if she was either envious of the boy or impressed. She quickly dashed these thoughts and just settled with listening to the lecture at hand, even pulling out some paper to write notes on.

The cat girl in secret was rather intimidated to say the least. At first she thought Jaune was smart, but she realized that was a huge understatement. Blake just witnessed an unofficial graduation in this very room, dedicated to Jaune. It's not like she'll go full blaze like Weiss did. Her mellow nature wouldn't agree with her. She never would have guessed Jaune would be a 'book' person. She went through more ideas on how Jaune could have graduated, including 'he read books in his childhood' and 'he's probably an outcast like me'. Whatever the case may be for her, Blake merely decided that she could show more respect to Jaune later in the future.

Professor Oobleck continued teaching class without a hitch.

* * *

Jaune was blindly minding his own business, wandering the hall as he looked over his new diplomas. Needless to say, he was really proud of himself. That is, until he was swiftly pulled over to the side by Miss Goodwitch when he was a ways from Professor Oobleck's class. He noted that she was VERY irritated.

"Mr. Arc… What did I say?" she leered. It became apparent that Jaune isn't getting out of this without a miracle.

He scratched the back of his head with guilt, "Uh… don't cause trouble?"

Ozpin's assistant continued, "And what did you do?"

Jaune gulped as if he was just sentenced to life in jail, "Caused trouble… So… are you going to punish me?" Jaune was wincing both internally and externally.

Glynda sighed and softened her anger. She pushed up her glasses, "No, Mr. Arc. It's perfectly fine. I just came to tell you about your new schedule. It's the same as Professor Port's. You either use the Doctor Oobleck's class as study hall or roam the school or whatever you wish. You're still responsible for attending your other classes. Dust knows what would happen when you graduate them all," Glynda gave another tired sigh, "Honestly, three days in school and you're already causing trouble. You are quite the handful, Mr. Arc."

Jaune merely gave a guilty chuckle.

"Run along now. That is all. And try not to stir even more trouble!" Glynda yelled that last part to Jaune as he scampered away.

* * *

'Maybe we shouldn't turn in anymore papers…' Alvis inquired.

'Yeah… that's a good plan…' Nicolas agreed.

Urbain only nodded as Jaune continued to wander the halls to his next and possibly last class.

'No kidding. Have you seen the commotion that started?' Jaune reckoned.

'Yes I have. Anyway what should we learn next? We got at least an hour before the next class. We can do something small,' Alvis implored with his logic.

'Home Economics?' Nicolas suggested.

'No… that would take two hours due to the hands on stuff Jaune needs to do… Maybe… Linguistics? Or Philosophy?'

The debate went on and on until they all decided on the ''Arts', the combination of the Literary arts (Literature), Performing arts (Music and Theater), and Visual Arts (Paintings and Crafting).

After they decided on the subject though, it was time for the next class. Jaune hurried away so he wouldn't be late.

* * *

Author's Note: My dust... I'm practically dead. I can't believe I did a 8,000 word chapter after I just did a 6,000. What is wrong with me? Anyway, I basically written myself up a wall. I'll be trying to get more ideas to work around any paradoxes that might happen when I type the next chapter.

On to questions! From Dragonic Charge: Why do you have certain words bold?

Easy, they're important terms to note. I mostly bold names or terms that don't pop up often like Science or Mathmatics. Hope this answers your question!

This isn't a question, more of a suggestion: From Dust (Guest): Pssst. More Romance (_)b. You want it you got it!

I also want to say thank you to Dust, CursedPhoenix, and garoorar for their vote of confidence. It helped a lot!

Edit: Okay! I dropped Bolding completely. Seeing as there is no compromise about the bold problem. I'll just fix that by taking away the bold. The narration should be better. Thank you: cjanimal, Vorpal Media, and several of our esteemed Guests. I fixed the Bold problem by taking out the thing in the first place!

Edit 2: Made some proofreading.

Anyway, Like I said, I'll be working on the next chapter by thinking of a way to ease the plot forward without seeming boring or too fast. Wish me luck!

If you have any questions or would like to inform me of any inconsistencies, PM me if you'd like.

So until then, this is destinyTail0 signing off!


	7. Chapter 7: Le premier amour de l'enfant

Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and by extension, Roosterteeth.

Every other source material including songs and fictional material is also not mine and must be given their due respects.

Also, I highly recommend you watch RWBY if you'd like. It may help visualize some of the scenes.

Title: The Boy's First Love

* * *

The next day, Weiss wasted no time. She jumped out of bed, washed up, dressed up, and rushed on over to Juniper's door, knocking as best as she could. Considering that it's 5 in the morning, she must really want something from Juniper. Of course, the heiress would only do something so obnoxious like this if her motivation was well… motivating.

To Weiss, it was her undying curiosity. After what she witnessed yesterday, she became obsessed. She tried every chance to get close to Jaune. In a rather violent way, mind you. Every time she got Jaune's attention, he was nowhere to be seen not a moment later. This upsets her, due to her quite rude mindset that she gets what she wants. Of course, she consulted a teacher on the basis that she deserved to be team leader. She was then told it was not something you take, but instead a position that you earn. She learned humility that day and bonded with her leader, Ruby. However this was different as she reasoned with herself. This was mostly about how Jaune graduated so early in his first year of Beacon, absolutely different to the leader business. She continued to bang on Juniper's door, impatiently waiting for someone to answer, preferably their leader.

* * *

Jaune was absolutely exhausted on his bed, both mentally and physically. After school, his teammates were asking so many questions to which he answered each and every single one without spilling his secret technique. It's not like they'll be able to do it in the first place anyway. Ren and Nora looked like they accepted Jaune's answers and bid him farewell as he was dragged by Pyrrha to the roof to train, which would explain why Jaune was exhausted physically. Honestly, if Jaune was any weaker at the time, he would have died from Pyrrha's regime. Alvis did remind Jaune that Spartans had very strict training curves. Now if only he remember that little tidbit earlier.

Jaune groaned awake, cracking his eyes open in response to the annoying sound that he thinks is coming from the door. He sat up and shook himself up. He got up albeit with some difficulty.

'Who could be up at a time like this?' Jaune growled in his head. He learned that his tenants were peacefully snoozing as well as his teammates. The leader was surprised at first that his team could sleep with this kind of racket, but began to reason with himself.

Jaune knew Ren was a heavy sleeper. Nora was somehow still knocked out from her sugar high last night. Honestly that was the biggest pile of candy he saw in one place at one time and he's been to a couple of candy shops. Phyrra was sleeping like a log, no doubt from their training last night. Jaune grimaced when he remembered that this will be happening every day. Well, at least he's bonding with his partner. That's nice to have.

He rubbed his eyes as he opened the door, promptly relieving him from the awful knocking. Suddenly he was grabbed by the collar and was pulled down to see a pair of light blue eyes. He could have sworn he saw shards of ice were staring at him. Jaune sighed as he realized that this was none other than Weiss Schnee.

"What is it, Wei-?" Jaune sighed and was swiftly interrupted with a loud reply.

"How did you graduate?!" Weiss snapped with a sliver of venom, vaguely reminiscent to Glynda.

"Wait. Hold-!" Jaune tried to get something out, but was swiftly retorted when whatever came from his mouth was not something Weiss wanted to hear.

"I said… How. Did. You. Graduate?" Weiss hissed. Her grip on Jaune's clothes grew tighter. Jaune had faced a giant bird, killed a giant scorpion, went face to face with Miss Glynda on several occasions and not flinched. Now… how is he going to explain to Alvis the fact that he's genuinely scared of a girl shorter than him?

"J-just give me a minute and let go!" Jaune pleaded to the ice queen, who eyed him for a while. The boy was praying to all that is dust that she would let go. Thankfully, she finally did. He gave a bit of fanfare in his mind as he tries to compose himself. Weiss crossed her arms and glared at Jaune. It was obvious that she meant business.

Jaune tried retreating back to his room, but Weiss followed through, still with her cold demeanor.

'How is anyone still asleep?!' Jaune frantically thought, wishing that someone, anyone would save him.

"Talk," She demanded, scaring Jaune even more than she's already doing.

"A-alright! I'll talk! Just don't hurt me! Please!" Jaune was practically begging, holding his hands up to feebly protect him from her cold glare.

"I-I just study! Nothing more, nothing less! There is no secret at all! I've spent every day going over books all my life! I memorized everything that is to know! I swear!" Jaune tried his upmost best to tell half truths. It seemed to be working, much to his relief. He kept at his cautious distance from Weiss, hoping that she'd accept his answer and leave. Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be.

Weiss Schnee is angry. Scratch that, she's furious. Actually, I doubt there's a real word in existence that could accurately describe her right now. She sees Jaune as a threat and she'll always deal with them sooner or later. So in the several minutes that Jaune spent weeping his whole heart out, Weiss began to wonder. In the past two or three days, she's been 'allegedly' spying Jaune ever since he was actually noticed by Beacon's students and consequently all over Remnant due to the wonders of the internet. Using this time, she remember this one fact: 'He wrote notes'. Weiss had an idea. It was a crude idea, but it still counted as an idea in her book. With this one fact in her mind, she interrupted Jaune's rather awkward and practically useless explanation by once again grabbing him by the collar and simply said, "Where are your notes?"

Jaune was utterly horrified. First, he was tired, but now he was standing in front of the scariest woman in Beacon, by his view point. All he wants is for her to just leave! He steadily moved his hand and pointed at his desk, being very careful lest Weiss is a person who bites fingers off.

"O-over there, but I wouldn't-" Jaune's collar was immediately let go by Weiss's vice grip. The heiress herself was strolling to the graduate's desk, it looked rather full.

"Hey! Don't!" It was too late as she already kneeled to open one drawer. This particular drawer attacked her with paper, no doubt due to the pressure made when someone jammed something inside a box. She flinched, but stood her ground. She picked up several of the papers on the ground and read them. Thankfully for Jaune, she found what she was looking for, Jaune's notes.

Overlays…, dust arrays…, potency…, basis for weaponized dust…, basically the same knowledge she spent her life on learning.

"What? I don't understand, I recognize all of this stuff. How are you such a genius with simple knowledge like-!" Weiss stopped her dialogue she averted her gaze to the top right corner of Jaune's notes. 'Elementary supplement...? That would only mean…!'

She looked back at Jaune, who was cowering in fear at the corner, hoping for anyone to come save him. Weiss looked back at Jaune's desk drawer and pulled out the rest of Jaune's papers. When she looked at the corners of these transcripts, that's when her eyes widened.

Advanced Dust Theories, Quantum Arrays, Innate Dust Potential, Controlled and Unsupervised effects of Crystallized Dust, Continued Course on Dust Metallurgy, Effects of Distorted Dust, Hypothesis on Accelerated Dust, Internal Array Indenture in Present Dust Arrays, Dust Titration, Applied Mechanics for Dust Construction, Cohesion of Dust and Aura, Experimental Dust Solutions… there were so many subjects and theories that Weiss never recognized before. She can probably guess what all of these mean, but she can never understand them from the get go. She tried her upmost best to shift through these papers, trying to understand a single sentence written. Despite the rather legible penmanship, she just couldn't.

"W-what? I never knew… How…? That's impossible…." She stammered under her breath, obviously agape at what she's reading. She was utterly lost attempting to comprehend any of it.

Her! The heiress of the most successful dust company in Remnant. She lived her entire life following a strict education and tried to absorb everything she was taught like a sponge, but now, reading through the goof's papers made her feel like she's still in elementary school if the first couple of notes meant anything. She's supposed to know everything! She wants to be the best! She's not perfect, but… Does no one understand the troubles she had to go through with her father when she was a mere child!? It's just… not fair…

Weiss was quiet for a few moments, just staring at Jaune's papers. Jaune stopped his cowering to assess the situation.

Weiss Schnee is in Juniper's room after barging in here. After interrogating Jaune of his notes' whereabouts, she's stopped her rampage after reading them. Jaune Arc is currently waiting for SOMEONE to help.

Thankfully she only found Jaune's studies on Dust. Who knows what would happen if she found Jaune's Grimm Studies diplomas… She'd possibly blow a gasket.

A while had passed in the silent room, save the light snoring Jaune's teammates were doing. Jaune began to hear a sniffle in Weiss's direction. Jaune jumped to the conclusion that she was crying. He was right, full circle this time.

"Weiss? Are you alright?" Jaune edged closer, being cautious to not get castrated. Soon, he was close enough to see her face. Her eyes were bloodshot and her voice occasionally lets out a whimper. Jaune tries to make educated guesses.

'Blood shot eyes, sniffles, tear streaked face… Obvious signs of crying. She's an heiress. There might be a possibility of a rough childhood if popular fiction meant anything. This might also be tied in how she acts… The ever so common, yet popular ice princess you read in books, but… she's crying. She's looking at my papers. Jealousy? Intimidation? Envy? My notes might be a huge blow to her ego. I should let her calm down a bit,' Jaune deduced and just sat beside Weiss, indirectly providing support. He's still scared of her though. Jaune learnt that it's always the quiet ones you have to worry about.

Another moment passed, Jaune didn't know how long. It could be minutes, hours, or days for all he knows. Eventually, he got fed up of waiting and hugged Weiss from behind. The heiress stopped her sniffling in shock. She didn't retaliate because of the sudden feeling on an embrace was not something she experienced often. She looked down to see Jaune's arms around her waist. That fiend! How dare he touch the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company!? However, despite how she felt, why isn't she slapping Jaune for such a intimate move?

"It's fine, Weiss," was the first thing she heard from behind her. "Just like you… my childhood was rough. I can't deny that. Mom and Dad never really paid attention at me at all back then. They were both busy all the time. I barely saw them at all," Jaune tried recounting a dream he had from a while ago. Alvis said that this dream was fake. Still, it made to be a convincing standpoint.

"So what did I do? I learn. Learn until I couldn't fit anymore into that little head of mine. I'm sure that you did too." Oh, how right was Jaune?

"Um… please don't cry. I know we haven't known each other for long, but we're still friends and I'll gladly help any friend of mine. So… if you want, I could tutor you on this stuff. I kinda want to warn you though. I go through this stuff fast, but I can still go at your pace if you'd like," Jaune offered from behind Weiss. Internally, he's shaking uncontrollable due to the fact that Weiss hasn't done a thing yet. He jumped to the conclusion that either she's shocked or she's planning the most excruciating way to castrate Jaune in 5 seconds. He really hoped it was the first one.

Weiss tried to calm down. She dried her tears after putting down Jaune's papers. She wouldn't dare look at the boy who's hugging her, less she would scare him off… What? Why did she think that? Of course she wanted Jaune to get his filthy mitts off her! He's nothing but a commoner! A rather smart and strong commoner…, But still! The heiress managed to gather all of her years of training and kept a strict face.

"Why would you graduate? How!? I had the best education my family could afford. You… what do you have? You're just a commoner. How…" She started tearing up again, "If anything, I should have graduated. What did you do to even know this?" Weiss was about to cry, but Jaune was having none of that. He pulled her in tighter.

"Look… It's fine," he said in a hush tone, "I may not be the best in comforting anyone, but it can't hurt to try. Weiss, you had it rough. I understand that. I also understand that you're intelligent. That is a very important trait to have, but so is respect. I'm not saying you're giving me any disrespect, but… I'm just saying… you need to lighten up a bit."

The two of them were in that position in silence. Weiss didn't even try to struggle out of Jaune's hug, which surprised him to say the least. Minutes passed and Jaune heard Weiss faintly mumble.

"What?" Jaune leaned to Weiss's side to listen better.

"I said… Don't think you can sweet talk your way out of this…," She said in a firm tone, she looked at Jaune's eyes, further emphasizing her point. She grabbed his arms and tightened them around her waist. She leaned back and lets Jaune hold her. She looked up to see Jaune's alarmed face, surprised to see her act like this.

"And don't think you'll be getting this so easily. I'll still take up your offer though…," rather than her harsh voice she was using before, she sounded soft and serene. Weiss leaned back forward to put away Jaune's papers, closing the drawer after she did and went back to resting in Jaune's embrace, not that Jaune caught the memo yet.

"Uh… why are you…?" Jaune whimpered, sounding as though he messed up big time.

"Staying in your arms? Hm…," The heiress finishes his question. She closed her eyes to think. She began rocking side to side.

"Apparently you know just what to say, but it's still going to take more than some two bit lecture to win me over…So… when do we start?" She questioned her soon-to-be tutor.

Jaune looked over to his sleeping teammates. It's still dark out and they were still resting like logs, even with all the recent commotion.

"Uh… definitely after school. I guess I could spare some time from studying…," Jaune hesitated at first, but sounded sure. "But hold on, I wasn't asking about that. I mean it was, but what I wanted to ask is, "Why are you still here? With me of all people? I thought you hated me?"" Jaune had his puzzled face again.

Weiss huffed. Does this boy really can't read the situation right now? Is he that dense? Honestly, Weiss can conclude that Jaune is such an innocent boy, but… Boy, is he so tempting right now… Somehow in only three days, this boy had singlehandedly managed to capture the ice queen's heart without even trying. For some reason, Weiss liked the boy. Jaune seems like a nice guy. She must have judged him wrong. I mean… take in mind the reason why Weiss is in Juniper's room in the first place. Weiss turned from her position to face Jaune, kneeling in front of him.

She puffed with irritation, "Do I have to spell it out?"

"Yeah," to which Jaune bluntly replied. Weiss raised a finger to his nose.

She sighed as she swallowed her pride, "I. Like. You." She tapped his nose with every word. Jaune lightly blushed as did Weiss. Jaune's eyes widened and Weiss continued her best to look indifferent.

Now, Weiss was no stranger to love. Sure, she lived like an isolated princess her whole life, but she's aware of the concept from her education. Unlike Jaune, She just has better control over emotions like love.

"… Oh…," Jaune's blush died down a bit. Even though Jaune knows quite a bit about the world, nothing could have prepared his mind for something like this. It seemed like Jaune will never be able to understand the enigma that is women.

Weiss stood up and so did Jaune. She pulled him along to the door. She faced him from outside the Juniper's room, with him still inside.

"So… promise?" Weiss asked, her voice was wavering, but still had that strict tone she grew up with.

"Huh? Oh, Yeah!" Jaune realized she was referring to the teachings, "Where exactly?"

Weiss stood firm, she had a rather mischievous smile. There were still signs of a blush somewhere on her face.

"The library. Make sure to bring everything you used to study too," Weiss answered.

Jaune looked dumbfounded. "Wait… You mean you want me to teach you the entire library?" Jaune joked with a smile.

Weiss was taken aback, but retained her proper image. 'Did he read every book in the library?! He's a keeper!' Weiss decided no ifs, ands, or buts. She grabbed Jaune by the collar and pulled him down to eye level. "You. Are. Mine. No one else. If under any other circumstance, you belong to me. Is that clear?" Weiss whispered in his ear, muttering in a sweet, yet murderous pitch.

"Y-yes! Okay! P-please don't hurt me…," Jaune stammered. He closed his eyes tight to brace himself for some kind of pain. Instead he felt a soft touch on his check and his collar wasn't pulled on anymore. A swift door shut was heard later. He opened his eyes to see Weiss gone. Jaune felt his cheek as he straightens his back. 'Was that a peck just now?' Jaune wondered in disbelief. He knew he was right. It's just that he couldn't believe it. He's unofficially in a relationship with Weiss Schnee. It's only four days in Beacon and he's already graduated twice, gained some respect from who knows how many people, and found himself in a relationship with the heiress of the most successful dust company in Remnant. He flushed and just stood there petrified. It was still dark in Beacon's night sky and Jaune just experienced love.

* * *

Weiss felt her chest burning as she lay on her bed. She couldn't believe what she just did. She barged into Jaune's room and practically asked him out! She's not sure if Jaune got the message. She hoped he did. He looked so cute when he's confused though. Now she has him after school for tutoring. She doesn't know how long it'll be until she learned everything Jaune had to teach her. Whatever it may be, she's going to enjoy every second.

She looked over to her teammates and they were out like rocks. That's understandable. It's about 6 in the morning. At least Yang won't be teasing her. She sighed and went on to think about what's next, occasionally coming back to Jaune at times. She really likes him. If only he understood what he just gotten himself into.

* * *

'Hey… wake up.' Jaune snapped out of his daze by Urbain's voice. Urbain sounded tired.

'Huh? How long were you up?' Jaune thought as he closed his team's door and leaned his back on it.

'Long enough… so… Weiss, huh?' Urbain sounded playful despite how tired he was. Jaune's blush came back strong and his whole body started shaking.

'Oh calm your horses. It's obvious we need to get started on the Arts fast.' Urbain reassured Jaune as he calmed his nerves, 'Let's just get ready for the day. I'll wake Nicolas and Alvis later.'

Jaune got changed and left the room after waking his teammates up. His brown backpack was slung over his shoulder. Today's going to be rather interesting for Jaune.

* * *

The whole school day was left unhitched. After his team woke up, they got ready, ate breakfast and went to class.

Jaune was, for the most part, uninterrupted as he wrote down everything Alvis, Urbain, and Nicolas taught him in literature. Keep in mind though, that there is a LOT of cultural text from all ages. Haikus, Plays, and Epics were just several of many more examples that Jaune learned. People peeked at the ambidextrous boy in class every now and then. Pyrrha and Weiss did so more often, without the other noticing. They decided that they shouldn't bother the 'Genius of Beacon' anymore. That does not mean that Jaune's popularity was dropping. After that fiasco in Bartholomew's class yesterday, people uploaded videos and texts about Jaune and his alleged 'graduation'. Most people ignored these posts, due to the commonly accepted logic that no one can graduate a school like Beacon in three days. Other people who saw the evidence on their screens had a little bit of respect for the genius, but they still don't believe that such a boy could really graduate that fast.

* * *

Study hall in Grimm Studies was uneventful. Like always, Jaune had an audience as he wrote, comprised of Team RWBY and the rest of the class.

Peter was telling a tale of his active life as a hunter. He barely paid any attention to Jaune, seeing as it wasn't necessary. The Professor understood and used Jaune's Grimm papers as a point of reference to improve his teaching method. He sounded very hearty as he dramatically told his story and made the occasional joke.

The class was in an intermission and Peter was looking through the notes Jaune turned in; no doubt to refresh his details for his next story. Everyone took the time to talk and relax, unlike Jaune, who was in the middle of summarizing a rather lengthy play. He was about halfway done with literature already. Do remember that Alvis is including every fictional novel from the libraries they copied. This meant that Alvis was practically telling Jaune the plot of every single story, popular or otherwise, ever published in Remnant. Pray for anyone who reads these parts of Jaune's transcripts. Spoilers are afoot.

Team RWBY began to join the cacophony of students amongst themselves.

"So… Jaune, eh?" Yang started off, giving a feral grin.

"He appears to be quite intelligent. If what I and many other people witnessed is true, Jaune is apparently a superb scholar," Blake threw in her two cents, her eyes glued to the book she's reading at the moment.

"My head just hurts thinking about it…," Ruby groaned, grabbing her head.

"It looks like it…," Weiss imparted. The ice princess just wanted this school day to end so she can finally learn from Jaune. Not like she was taking advantage of him, she just wanted to improve her knowledge as the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. "He's alright… for a rude hooligan," she went on.

"Just alright? Come on… You heard the buzz going around. He's a genius! That's not something I'm looking for, but you on the other hand…," Yang shared her thoughts with an accompanying Cheshire cat smile and bobbing eye brow.

Weiss did her best to keep down a shade of red and looked uncaring. It worked on Yang, for now at least. "Please, I'm not looking for a fiancé yet. There'll be plenty of time for that later." That was an absolute lie and Weiss knows it. Yang just shrugs and went on to mention other things with her teammates. Weiss and Blake seldom looked at Jaune when Yang wasn't looking; lest, her teasing become insufferable.

Blake, in particular, was rather contemplating. Jaune was smart. There's no doubt about that. Already, he earned respect from the cat girl. Blake wonders on what could be Jaune's secret. Well, for a while…. She cleared her thoughts on Jaune and tried joining her team's conversation, despite her introvert nature.

* * *

Like Jaune promised, he helped Professor Oobleck with his papers during study hall. Like with Grimm Studies, Doctor Oobleck decided to give an intermission in class. Jaune wasn't called up to fight in combat training in his last class. That gave him some respite.

Weiss, Blake, and Pyrrha irregularly glanced at Jaune from their seats. The three of them were relaxing as the rest of the students were. Ren was trying his best to contain Nora and her rather eccentric behavior from making a mess of things… again.

Amongst the chatter, Jaune was standing beside Bartholomew at his desk. At times the teacher had moments of understanding at points in history where he had trouble with. Professor Oobleck's expressions at the time were a mixture of revelation and embarrassment.

'A student teaching a professor! How ridiculous! Then again, I'm one to talk,' came through his mind at one point. He cracked a smirk at the thought.

Jaune smiled the whole way. His tenants couldn't help but do the same.

After comprehending everything in the 4,307 page pile on his desk, Professor Oobleck asked, "Jaune, how are your studies?" He tidied up his workplace as he waited for an answer.

"It's going great. I'm studying Art at the moment," Jaune beamed as he rearranged Bartholomew's map. There were some minor errors here and there.

"Oh? How far are you?" The History teacher looked interested as he turned in his chair at Jaune, drinking out of his signature mug.

Everyone in the room was too busy with themselves to bother listening to the front of the lecture hall. Exceptions were, of course, the girls: Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos, the Rabbit Faunus, and Blake Belladonna, who was peeking about her book. Jaune was none the wiser.

"About a third of the way. I can recite very old poetry if I want. I plan on tailoring later. Apparently, having nimble fingers is quite the boon," Jaune crossed his arms. He was leaning on the large map, being careful not to hit any pushpins.

"Well, knowing is half the battle. Until you get some experience in actually making clothes, I'll gladly consider you for my wardrobe," Bartholomew chuckled.

Jaune nodded with a grin, "if that's all you have to say, Bartholomew…"

"Ah… yes it is. Thank you once again, Jaune. I'm quite glad you decided to stay for a while," the professor gratefully toasted his mug to Jaune, who walked back to his seat. Alvis, Urbain, and Nicolas continued with their teachings on literature after Jaune pulls out the usual paper and quills.

All the girls who were watching had the same thought: 'He knows poetry?!' Well, not in the same sense.

Blake became very impressed with Jaune. Seeing as she's an appreciator of the literary arts, it was a given that she try would to make plans to talk to Jaune. Maybe they could share their thoughts about ancient pieces or classical plays. Not now though, it's much too subtle. Perhaps later…

Pyrrha grew to like Jaune even more. She never thought Jaune's sensitive side was more than she expected. It was obvious that what she experienced on the roof was only the tip of the iceberg. Some day, she'll plan on confronting Jaune about it. Maybe even convince him to recite a poem or two for her. 'That sounds grand…' She snapped out of her delirium before anyone could notice.

Weiss was… squealing… on the inside. She was a girl, a pompous one at that. It would be evident that she would appreciate culture. She had never imagined a boy would be interested in poetry and plays. She also never really noticed any signs of cultural interests from Jaune, because of how he acted in the past three days. She was just imagining all the romantic stories Jaune could tell her. He really was a keeper for sure.

* * *

Soon enough it was the end of the fourth day in Beacon. Jaune was about half way through with literature. Alvis tried to convince Jaune to use aura in class, but was quickly reminded of Jaune's promise to Peter. Alvis understood, albeit he grumbled to the fact that he lost a simple argument.

Jaune bid farewell to his teammates and hurried on over to the library with his Dust notes and quills. Alvis, having not informed of Jaune's plans with Weiss, questioned Jaune on where they were going. Alvis decided to sleep when he learned that Jaune will be teaching Weiss everything he knows on dust at the school library. Alvis saw no harm in something like this and voiced that he was proud of Jaune. Urbain and Nicolas, however, decided to keep watch on Weiss due to her rather… obnoxious behavior.

Jaune was currently in the library, scribbling down Weiss's unofficial course. The library was empty after school, save for the librarian at his desk. Jaune began to worry.

'Am I too early? I shouldn't worry Weiss over something small like this. Maybe I should have called her first. I should've picked her up first instead of coming straight here…'

'She has some nerve to keep you waiting, Jaune,' Nicolas pouted. Urbain nodded, showing his own disapproval to Weiss's disrespect.

'Don't worry guys. I'm sure she's just running late….' Jaune assured his guardians. He finished laying out Weiss's plan and was patiently waiting.

However, unknowing to Jaune, Weiss was at the library. She came 10 minutes ago and was current frozen at the front door. She peeked through the windows to see only Jaune and the librarian. For some reason, she hesitated. She wants to go in there and see Jaune, but then she realized the repercussions. She's royalty and Jaune was a commoner. An intelligent and skilled commoner, but a commoner none the less. She was afraid that someone would find the two of them and jump to conclusions. I mean they wouldn't be wrong, but no one knew of their relationship at the moment, not even Jaune himself! Actually, he has some vague clues, but still… he just doesn't understand something like love if Weiss's logic dictated.

'Am I really about to risk people seeing me with Jaune alone?' This question drifted in her mind for a while. She was the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. She was expected to know everything about Dust. What would her family and other nobles say when they find out that the proper and sophisticated Weiss Schnee was being tutored by a simple nobody!?

Her situation seemed bleak. She was standing outside the practically deserted library for the last 10 minutes. Jaune was inside waiting for her. She never told him to come early! She felt touched. Guilty, but touched. He must really like her if he's bothering to come help her despite how she treated him before.

'It must have been this morning that ticked him off…,' She resolved, 'It's not that bad… I can just explain if I get caught. But I don't want to get Jaune involved in this… Technically, I already am… But would people believe me? I like Jaune, but the company's reputation might be affected because of this… affair.'

In a stroke of genius, Weiss merely thought the sophisticated term for 'screw it' and just walked through the door, chin up high and strolled as if she owned the place.

Jaune noticed that Weiss came in and instantly stood up. She took the seat across from Jaune and talked in her usual strict voice, "How long were you waiting?" She expertly stopped her guilt from slipping out of her mouth.

"Uh… about an hour... but that's fine! We can get to work," Jaune declared and he handed Weiss his recent scribbles. She looked confused at the detail included with it.

"It's the plan for the next two months. Is it to your liking?" Jaune was standing beside her, stiffly waiting for a response. Weiss raised her eyebrow as she read the sketch Jaune made. 'Two months? That seems too short for learning something like Dust,' Weiss assumed. She was staring back at the same subjects she never understood on this piece of paper. She lowers the note and looked up at Jaune.

"Okay… So how do you plan to teach me without any books? All I see are paper and quills." Weiss was beginning see the skeptical side of the situation. She pointed to the two stacks of paper and quill that lie in front of her.

"Simple. I'll be lecturing you with this." Jaune picked up the pile of paper that had written words on all of its pages. Weiss recognized it as the same notes from this morning. She was then handed the quill across the table. The heiress examined it in her hands. It looked like any old quill.

"Where's the ink?" Weiss queried. She looked up to see Jaune's smiling face. She flinched internally. The boy slid the other pile of paper in front of her. The first page was blank.

"Write on it and see," was all he said with a joyous tone.

Weiss did a take at Jaune and chose to humor him. She was surprised to see her name in black ink on paper without dipping into an ink bottle first.

"Your cursive is very nice," Jaune praised his new student, but was promptly met with a scowl.

"How?" Weiss demanded to know the answer. Jaune composed himself.

"Relax. It uses dust as ink," Jaune enlightened her. He went on to explain the mystery of his quills, excluding the technology that was made due to its existence. He explained where he got the idea, how it worked rather vaguely, and its features. Needless to say, Weiss was impressed, more than she was before. She believed that no matter how many times someone would yell the phrase, 'he's a keeper!' it wouldn't be enough to emphasize how she's feeling about Jaune. She'll have to patent this quill for him later, with his permission of course.

"Can you just start teaching me?" Weiss huffed with a pout. Jaune only grinned at the sight of a childish Weiss and prepared his notes while Weiss readied the quill and paper.

"First, we'll be going over Advanced Dust Theory. Since you already know the basics, we'll be diving right into it…" Jaune began the lecture of his own. Nicolas and Urbain was really impressed with his presentation.

* * *

It's half before Six o'clock in Beacon's library. It's been about two hours nonstop and it was almost time for Jaune to train with Phyrra. He groaned as he remembered his first time yesterday. Fortunately, his aura had healed any and all sore muscles that persisted. Jaune felt fine as his diligence was nurtured within the days spent in Beacon, writing down lectures from Alvis, Nicolas, and Urbain. Jaune neared a good stopping point for the day. Honestly he still felt fresh as rain. Weiss on the other hand…

The ice princess was slumped over piles of loose leaf, all of which were filled with barely legible scribbling. Her arms sprawled on the table. Weiss was considering if Jaune's teaching should be first place on her list of 'Most brutal training exercise ever.' Of course, it was tied for with what she went through with her training back then. Her arms were evidently sore and her face was showing a combination of weariness and shock.

The last two hours weren't that pleasant for her. Then Jaune began teaching, she sort of got a hold of the concepts… then that's when it went downhill. She wrote down everything she heard from Jaune. When he noticed that she was struggling, he'd stop to ask: "Hey, do I need to backtrack?" or some other variant. Sometimes she swallowed her pride and say yes, other times, she would glare at him and firmly say, "NO." This shook Jaune up a bit, but kept going, no matter how scary she got.

The times where Weiss did accept his help, she managed to understand the idea pretty well. The other times were completely opposite.

Eventually, she began to feel what Jaune was trying to show her. She has to say, she's impressed, as if it wasn't stressed enough. If Jaune had this sort of commitment over studying, then imagine the diligence he'll have when he mar-!

Weiss shot up with her face highlighted with red. Jaune looked over her as she composed herself.

"That should be enough for today. We can go over what we just did tomorrow," Jaune informed Weiss as he tidied up his notes and left over paper. 'Weiss doesn't know my secret technique. I guess I can spend two months with her. I mean, I'd love to. She's my… girlfrie-…' Jaune couldn't bring himself to finish that thought. It's just too early for him. "Weiss?" Jaune looked at his student again.

The heiress quickly gathered her notes and muttered a 'thank you' before leaving Jaune in the library. Thank goodness he didn't see her obvious blush.

Soon, Jaune was all alone in the library. Bidding a 'thank you' to the librarian, he scurried to the roof after putting away his materials and changed from his uniform to casual armor, hoping that Phyrra would lighten up this time. He was unfortunately wrong.

* * *

This happened for the next two months.

Jaune would slowly finish the 'Arts', one by one; starting with Literature, moving on to Music, and ending in Painting. He finished it all in a month as he wrote all day in class, at night in his dorm, and anytime when he could get a single word in edgewise on paper. All of this resulted in Jaune being able to predict the plot of any story and its twists, write plays and poetry that could rival older, more popular pieces of literature, compose symphonies and songs that were just perfect with their elaborate movements, paint and sculpture works of art that capture the essence they were meant to represent, quickly determine the point and meaning of any and all works of art be it a painting or sculpture, and tailor the most wonderful outfits he and his tenants had ever laid eyes on. Although, despite the mere mastery of 'Art' and the potential Jaune could do should he ever release these works of art, Jaune refused to publish and showcase his work. Just like with what would happen should Jaune spill the secret of Dust Absorption to the public, Alvis, Urbain, and Nicolas determined the boy's talent to be just as dangerous to the social status quo all over Remnant. The same can be said with the essays that helped him gradate Grimm Studies and History.

How did he get rid of his art? Simple. He entrusted them to Ozpin, Glynda, Bartholomew, and Peter. At first they were just astonished beyond words by Jaune's creations. Then things mellowed out as the professors displayed them in their respective rooms. When students came to appreciate these artworks, asking who made it, they all agreed to blame it on the flea market. The amount of praise Jaune had from his four professors was just embarrassing. However, Ozpin decided that they won't force Jaune to make anymore of his works, understanding full and well on his reasons to abstain from publishing them. But boy, were they impressed with what Jaune had made!

Over the course of two months, he bonded with his friends.

Ren was a great friend. Jaune would state this fact as if it was written in an official rulebook. Jaune had his back and Ren returned the favor. They laughed together, fought together, ate together, talked together, and cried together, but the two of them will denied that last fact as if it was just a rumor. The only two guys in their circle of friends were the best of buds.

Nora was odd. This is coming from a boy with three voices in his head. Her personality was too hyperactive to really get a good idea of who she could be despite Jaune's complete comprehension of even the wackiest of fictional archetypes. Those times Jaune and Nora find themselves in the same room were always insane. Nora already respected Jaune from day one, but she can't help but find more and more things to admire her leader about. Sometimes, she would drag him along whenever she and Ren went for a stroll in town, on the condition that Phyrra comes too, of course. To which Nora gladly accepts.

Training with Pyrrha was exhausting. Sure, Jaune's partner was sweet and encouraging, but her every day training sessions were just utter heck for the knight. Jaune would give a huge sigh of relief whenever Pyrrha decided to 'take it easy'; which happened quite rarely. At times where she didn't work Jaune like a horse which was only during school, the two of them enjoyed breakfast, lunch, and dinner with their friends. Over two months, they became close friends who would never betray each other. In secret, Phyrra was just plain happy with all the time she spent with her secret crush. All she needs now to die happy was for Jaune to just kiss her for the love of Dust!

Jaune's time with Ruby in the past two months was just awesome. Ruby was like the little sister he never had… or that's what he thinks. He doesn't really remember having a little sister at all, but Jaune still enjoyed the times spent with Ruby all the while. He kept learning more interesting things about the little red riding hood. She becomes quite the oddball whenever she even glances at something that just boggles the mind. She's a bit of a gun nut as Ruby explained to Jaune. Jaune would rather call it an understatement if how she just acted meant anything. He earned a knock on the back of his head from Ruby, who was playfully smiling. Jaune just can't win with her.

Blake's interaction with him was… eventful. There were times that barely anything came from either of them and others where they just had fun discussing about book plots. After Jaune had mastered literature, that's when Blake became really impressed. Jaune precisely explained the plot of every book she had ever read. When she tried to mention an important plot point, Jaune eventually got to it in spades. The Faunus-in-secret merely smiled as Jaune kept talking about books. 'He seems to be quite the bibliophile,' Blake sighed. She could listen to Jaune forever, agreeing with his ideas and theories. Jaune could have sworn he saw Blake's bow twitch at times.

Yang Xiao Long is… to put in blunt terms, a really lewd girl, but this side of her didn't show up that often. Everybody just agreed to the fact that she's the most gossipy girl they have every met. Jaune didn't mind her teasing at all. He had fun talking to her, even with all the suggesting she was sprouting. Jaune would also occasionally encourage her, to which she takes it way too far for his sake. For example, there was this one time in Grimm Studies…

Jaune found himself to be assigned to work with Yang in class, due to her… recent grades. Not a moment passed until she started breaking down.

"Argh! I don't understand this at all!" Yang was visibly frustrated. Jaune decided to give her pep in her step with a smile on his face. She noticed him as he encouraged her, "Oh don't be like that. Someone as perfectly optimistic as you is sure to get this done in no time."

Yang was gawking into his eyes after he finished. Jaune looked confused as she stared.

"Yan- hmph?!" Jaune was interrupted by Yang putting him in a headlock and rubbed his hair.. Jaune tried to break free from her grasp, but failed as he saw his captor with a wide grin.

"Aw, really, Jaune? I never knew you had the hots for me!" Yang said out loud, letting everyone in class hear her. Yang's other teammates were horrified. Jaune tried desperately to remedy the situation.

"No wait! I meant that you can do your work if you put your mind into it! Air! Air!" Jaune was tugging on Yang's arms, trying to get a sliver of oxygen in his lungs.

The other girls in Team RWBY felt jealous of Yang that day.

Last but not least was Weiss. Ignoring the secret tutoring they did in the library. They developed their relationship as friends. Hanging out together with everyone and occasionally getting assigned a project together to which Jaune accidentally did all of the work at times. Weiss began to see more of Jaune's good traits, even more so where they even cover up the awful impression he made with her. On another note, Weiss didn't dare spill the secret she shared with Jaune. Yang would have been unbearable for days on end! Never the less, Weiss and Jaune grew closer as friends rather than Boyfriend and Girlfriend.

All in all, Jaune had some wonderful friends. He continued to look forward to the future, confident that he has his friends by his side.

* * *

As an effect for Jaune's renewed happiness provided by his friends, Jaune's nightmares came at less and less frequent intervals, but they unfortunately became more and more horrible each time.

'I'm sorry… Your friend was found frozen in a blizzard. He died from exposure.'

'Her body was ripped to shreds. She must have spent the last of her life just mindlessly killing these Grimm.'

'Why! Why would you kill her!?' 'If I can't have her, no one will.'

'I came to pay my respects. Blake and Yang died meaningless deaths. I'm sorry…'

'Sir. We found an arm that belonged to your friend. We think she died from blood loss. I'm sorry. We couldn't find the rest of the body.'

'Her disease is terminal. No matter what we tried, it just kept showing back up. She'll die by midnight. I'll just leave you to your business. I'm sincerely sorry that I couldn't do any more.'

Jaune woke up from this particular dream in a panic. He didn't want to hear anymore. He loved his friends. Jaune curled up in a ball on his bed. He didn't dare look at this teammates, lest that nightmare would come crashing back. He wants to prevent this. He didn't want to think about it anymore. Alvis, Urbain, and Nicolas tried their very best to comfort Jaune. They were successful… to an extent. Jaune remembered that he just finished the 'Arts'. Deciding what to do next, Jaune tried suggesting Medicine as his next subject. The four of them agreed, plunging Jaune into the wonders of Medicine.

* * *

Weiss steadily learned her way up to the point where Jaune was in Dust theory. It's been the same plan since the first time Weiss tried this. Jaune lectures Weiss and she writes it all down. Two hours later, Jaune was perfectly fine as he looked through his notes while Weiss was face first on the library table. Over time, she learned to handle the restraints Jaune had asked from her. 'How does Jaune do this!?' was one of many conundrums that came in Weiss's mind, 'If he's does this all the time, then he's an absolute monster...! I suppose that's fine when it's someone like him…' When she was done with a day's lesson, she thought of many things as she laid her head on the table. Some of those same thoughts occasionally included the words: commitment, finances, and marriage; sometimes in the same sentence. She quickly dashed these thoughts before she goes too far in.

After a while, the two of them agreed to walk back to their rooms. Weiss didn't mind anyone jumping to the conclusion that the two of them were sort of boyfriend/girlfriend, but she was secretly relieved with her luck when for the entire two months, not one person caught them at all, not in the library and not in the way back. She was particularly glad that Yang didn't find out yet. At times when they walked back from the library, mostly in silence, she kept catching herself staring at Jaune. Should Jaune ever catch her in the deed, he would ask, "Weiss? Is something the matter?" Her response varied day by day, but the most common one Jaune noted was Weiss glaring back at him. A scary "NO," was the only reply he had on days like those. Weiss regretted saying that to him, but it was a habit of hers. Jaune understood though, in fact he laughed it off. Weiss can only wonder what goes on in that little brain of his. Every day when they got to their respective doors, Weiss would say thank you and enter her room, leaving Jaune free to hurry on up to the roof to train with Pyrrha, groaning as he did so.

After deciding on Medicine on that night, Jaune went straight to work, using the last month of Weiss's tutoring schedule as a goal. Alvis had never seen Jaune work this fast in so long! Then again, he hasn't been using his aura before in so long. Jaune went through everything with speed that even went faster than he ever went before! His training with Phyrra in his fighting style and aura control was really beginning to pay off.

Over the course of the remaining month, Jaune became an unofficial MD in everything relating to Medicine including: Neurology, Anatomy, Psychology, Physiology, Biochemistry, Genetics, Pharmacy… The list goes on for quite a while. No matter the case, Jaune learnt everything. Alvis can't stress the word EVERYTHING enough to anyone, should they find out about Jaune's talent. Jaune's time spent in those two months was well worth it.

* * *

Jaune was a whole new man. He changed, but for the better. His mind was different than what he had two months ago. He learned some much. Alvis, Urbain, and Nicolas felt so proud of him for how far he had gone. Jaune's friends didn't know it, but he saw the world in a whole new light, because of how his dedication to the 'Arts' was worth. He felt… at peace. He was no longer the small timer when he was when he got to Beacon. His popularity mellowed out over the two months, but the same people who heard of Jaune still had some respect for him. He also managed to be in good terms with Beacon's staff, more so with the usual four: Ozpin, Glynda, Bartholomew, and Peter.

On the last day of Weiss's tutoring, the two of them were going over the last details that they glossed over. Beacon's library was deserted. The librarian already went home, trusting the two with the library. Weiss gave large sigh as she finally finished her trials with Jaune. She's going to miss these times with him, but they can still see each other every day in class.

"Congrats, Weiss. You did it! I taught you everything I know about dust," Jaune had quite the smile on his face.

The unofficial graduate turned to her teacher and boyfriend, "I suppose I have you to thanks. It's because of you that I became like this." She looked at Jaune straight in the eye with her usual icy demeanor. She breaks eye contact with him to gather her papers.

"You know what they say, there's always room for improvement!" Jaune said with a grin as he stood back to give Weiss room to stand up. She left her papers on the table.

"For you, I hazard a guess. I believe I've done enough. But… I could be wrong," she swallowed her pride to just mutter that.

Jaune gave a bright smirk, 'She finally learned humility. Maybe she'll remember to not be a spoiled teen again… I doubt it though…' Jaune sighed with a smile. "That's the spirit! Hard to believe that after two months, you're still the same person I've became friends with. Why, I think you can even surpa-" Jaune's rant was interrupted by a familiar tug on the collar. He soon found his face only an inch away from Weiss's. Her expression was hard to read for Jaune. It was that same indifferent face he grew to recognize. However, Jaune was a bit shocked at Weiss's recent behavior.

"Wei-?" Again, he was interrupted by Weiss, this time with her talking.

"Listen here. Remember when I said 'you're mine' two months ago? I meant it. I can overlook your training with Pyrrha because she's your partner. I can also overlook the fact that you're getting buddy-buddy with my team. But remember. You belong to me. Period. Understand?" Weiss had her strict façade up the entire time she talked. Needless to say, Jaune was plenty terrified if his face is anything to go by.

"Cr-Crystal…," Jaune managed to say despite all this killer instinct he felt from Weiss.

Weiss leaned her body closer in response to Jaune's answer. Jaune was beyond confused in the position he was in.

"Good. I guess there's only one more thing to do in a situation like this…," Weiss leaned in closer to Jaune, her face began to soften.

"What would th-?" Once more, Jaune was interrupted by something soft touching his lips.

Weiss closed the inch between their faces with a kiss. Jaune's tranquil mind was soon clouded with questions. He noticed that Weiss's eyes were closed and felt his collar being released from her grip only to feel her arms around his neck, pulling his head forward. Jaune couldn't believe what was happening. He tried resisting, but his mind decided against it. Realizing he won't gain anything in trying to stop Weiss, Jaune wrapped his arms around her waist, also pulling her forward. He closed his eyes, embracing for what seemed like hours, but was really minutes.

Soon Weiss quickly lets go of Jaune and tucked her final notes she made with him under crossed arms.

"That… is a thank you. Thanks for… helping me in the past months," she was breathing heavily, but still maintained her cold exterior, albeit with an obvious blush across her face.

Jaune only managed a mutter with that red face of his, "… H-huh…?"

Weiss sighed as she walked out of the library with a light smile and pep in her step, "I'll see you later, Jaune. Have fun in training with Pyrrha."

Jaune could have sworn she was wagging her hips at him as she walked out. He was speechless as he slumped in a seat.

'That… just happened…," Jaune found himself thinking, seeing as his throat refused to make noise.

'Understatement of the year, right there,' Nicolas snickered.

'That's enough, Nicolas. Jaune just experienced his first kiss. If fiction told us anything, the first kiss is always the most shocking to recover from. Come on… Pack up your things and leave, Jaune. The field trip to Forever Fall is tomorrow. You'll need your sleep,' Alvis reminded Jaune as he gathered his old Dust notes and quill Weiss left. His red blush was turning pink as he composed himself.

"At least things can't get anymore weird…," Jaune accidently said out loud. He paid no mind to that thought. He's the only person in the library. No one could have possibly heard that. Unfortunately, someone did. A certain blond did.

A sinister grin appeared across a blond boxer's face as she hid behind a bookshelf.

'So this is where Weiss has been going for the last two months… And she never bothered to tell me! How juicy… Perfect fodder for teasing. As a matter of fact… I'll start with lover boy here…,' The blond boxer snuck up on Jaune, who had his face deep in his arms after tidying up, 'He's just making this too easy.'

She sat beside an open seat beside him. She noticed that Jaune didn't notice her yet. So she tried poking him ever so subtle. Then she sped up her hand poking in both speed and force.

Jaune shot up from all the poking, even letting out a small 'eep!'. The boxer giggled at the cute sound. The victim looked at his side to see none other than Yang in her uniform, holding her index finger in front of him. Jaune tried to sound sober. Luckily his blush managed to die out when he rested his head.

"Yang? How long were you here?" Jaune groaned, scratching his head.

Yang gave a scary giggle, "Long enough."

Jaune stopped scratching his head midway to see Yang making a smooching face in front of him, complete with clasped hands to the side. Jaune's blush came rushing back in a shade of pink when he realized what the boxer was implying. He realized what Yang was capable of. She can spread juicy gossip like wildfire. It was crucial that he stop Yang from spilling everything.

"S-so…what are you doing here? In the library?" Jaune tries to sound formal, lest Yang lose interest and start singing like a canary.

"Curiosity killed the cat. I was just wondering what Weiss was doing here after school… With you of all people." Yang gave a shrug with her signature feral grin. Jaune tensed.

"I'm guessing you want more answers?" Jaune supposed. She gave a smile that makes the Cheshire cat's look all too trusting.

Jaune sighed as he leaned on his seat, "Shoot."

"Do you actually like-like Weiss?" Yang was straight to the point as she bobbed her eyebrows with her grin.

Jaune raised his head to question Yang's odd question with a puzzled face, "What? Of course I do. Why do you ask?" Jaune answered ever so bluntly.

"Oh… well that's-," Yang replied, trying to hide her disappointment.

"It's not that I asked for it. I didn't. She went up to me and just… asked. I didn't exactly say yes though. And now for some odd reason, we're boyfriend and girlfriend. I still like her, but I'm just going to wait until she gets tired of me. Maybe we could still be friends afterwards. Don't get me wrong. I'll still try to be a good boyfriend," Jaune explained, he still felt exhausted. How is he going to train with Phyrra like this?

"Good. I was considering about smacking you upside the head for thinking like that," Yang chuckled.

"Must you be so violent?" Jaune deadpanned.

"Yes. That's what friends are for! Now for my next question… is there anyone else you 'like'?" Yang leaned in, cupping her ear. Jaune raised his brow in response to the unorthodox question.

"Well… There's Pyrrha. She's my partner. I do have some feelings for her, but I doubt she'll ever return them. I mean sure I train with her everyday and sleep in the same room and eat at the same table and she… had been… hesitant around me lately…," Jaune trailed off to see Yang giving him a look that just says 'you dunce' with complementary smile.

"M-moving on! There's Blake. I guess she's okay. She likes books just like me. We talked at times, but I always end up being the one holding up the conversation. There's something about her though that seems… er… there is that rabbit girl I saved two months ago! I can never forget a friendly face like that," Jaune explained to Yang, who raised a brow.

"You mean Velvet? Yeah… she's really grateful for your help. I can't believe I forgot to pass the message for so long. Two months, whoo… that's a long time to deliver a message," Yang grinned guiltily as she rubbed the back of her hair. Jaune glowered.

"Anyway… Then there's your sister, Ruby, but I can never go out with her because she's too young for something like dating. That's just one line I will never cross. Right, Yang...? Yang?" Jaune looked back from his pondering to see Yang with a frozen smile. What he didn't know was that in the middle of his rant on Ruby, she had her fist cocked behind her back. She lets go and sighed in relief when Jaune reasoned that he can't date her, unknowingly saving his pretty face.

"That's great!" the over protective sister said as she began trailing her eyes to the floor, "So… is there anyone else you like?" Yang just stared at the floor, twiddling her fingers as she fidgeted in her seat. Jaune had his confused face up again.

Seeing no harm in telling that he 'kinda' has some feelings for his gossipy friend, Jaune just bluntly said, "If you put it that way, I guess I could say I like you-!" Just as Jaune finished his sentence, Yang pulled him out from his seat to give a bear hug, essentially trapping his arms. Jaune noticed that Yang had on a much wider grin than all the other ones she had on since the start of this conversation.

"I knew it! You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that!" Yang practically screamed her heart out.

Jaune felt his entire body losing consciousness. He also noticed that his feet had left the ground.

"Y-yang!? Air! Please!" Jaune begged for air as he tried wiggling his way out.

Yang noticed his predicament and sets him down. She scratched her hair as she felt guilty for nearly knocking out a guy she liked. "Heh… Sorry," she murmured. "You see, after the day you encouraged me, I was a bit skeptical if I liked you or not. But that all changed during our combat training two weeks ago! Remember?" Yang insisted that Jaune tried his best to remember.

He did and answered in a deadpan, "Oh… how could I forget?"

* * *

Two weeks ago…

Yang and Jaune were called up to spare in dueling class. Jaune planned to end this in a one fell swoop. Yang was fully aware of Jaune's abilities, if the time she spent spying on Jaune and Phyrra on the roof was worth anything. Honestly, she was expecting some action!

Both of them were at the ready with Yang in her usual combat stance with Embilia and Jaune with Crocea Mors gripped in both hands.

Glynda signaled the match, "Begin!"

Jaune did not hesitate and moved ever so swiftly. Thanks to Phyrra's training, Jaune outmaneuvered Yang as she couldn't keep her eyes on him. He clips away at her aura as fast as possible. Jaune's mind raced for tactics. All Yang could do was brace for it or blaze it. He really hoped for the former, seeing that Ruby mentioned Yang's abilities before. He does not want to be on fire.

Already ten seconds in the match, Yang had cuts all over her person, save her hair. She was still having her stance up. Jaune was about to go for the final strike until…

'Hair!' Nicolas warned Jaune as loud as he can. His eyes widened. He stopped midway with his blade, just inches from a strand of Yang's hair. He did not want a beating of Yang's caliber, even with his aura defense and lead skin. Then he realized that he was standing in front of Yang and was filled with openings. Unfortunately, so did Yang, who smiled at Jaune with her lilac eyes.

'Aw… du-,' Jaune couldn't even finish what he was thinking as he was punched clear across the face with a shotgun-assisted fist. The boy was sent flying with his grip on Crocea Mors gone. It was a good three seconds in the air for Jaune, before he hits his back on the metal floor, groaning as his aura quickly dulls the pain. Yang was quickly in her defensive stance again.

Madame Glynda called out to him, "Mr. Arc. Can you still continue?"

Jaune hesitated. Yang's hair was practically hanging everywhere. If he cuts just one strand, he'll instantly regret it. So he decided to take the smart way out.

"I concede!" Jaune's announcement echoed across the amphitheater. Soon the sound of plastic chips being passed around was caught in his ears along with: 'man, what a wimp' 'give him a break. he's up against Yang. do you know what happens when you piss her off?' 'whatever, it can't be so serious that this guy had to bail' 'it is… very much so… honestly I have never seen a face that scary before in my life.' '*scoff* whatever…'

Glynda nodded and announced Yang as the winner. The winner herself only stared at Jaune as he sheathed Crocea Mors and walked back to his seat. She snapped out of it and did the same to give the stage to the next battle.

* * *

"How could I not forget a punch like that?" Jaune said in a nervous tone, feeling his jaw to see if it realigned correctly.

"Uh… sorry about that…" Yang apologized, rubbing the back of her head.

"So why-…"

"I like you! Er… yeah…" Yang interrupted Jaune's question.

"I can guess if you still being here meant anything. I'm just asking… why?" Jaune interrogated the girl who was shrinking with her eyes to the floor.

"Well… you cared about my hair that day… and took a punch from me." Yang twiddled her fingers as she stared as her uniform shoes.

"I don't think that's a good reason for you to like someone like me," Jaune tried to reason with her, but was then held by the shoulders from Yang.

"Do I need a reason to like you!?" Yang yelled as she stared into Jaune's eyes. He can't move his arms because Yang was keeping them in place.

"Well ye-… hmph-!?" "Oh shut up…" was the last thing Jaune heard from Yang's mouth before she quickly pulled him in to her face, effectively locking lips with him.

Once more, Jaune's mind was filling with questions. His lips were forcibly locked with Yang's. He couldn't do a thing from this position. Like Weiss, Jaune just gave in to Yang, who was enjoying every second of Jaune's lips.

Their lips were locked for minutes, possibly longer than Weiss's, before Yang pulled out for air. Jaune was a bit dazed.

'How long can she hold her breath?!' was the first thing that came to Jaune's mind.

"Pwah…! That felt amazing. You have a natural talent, Jaune." Yang grinned as she pulled Jaune over to her arm by the side. Jaune head was in daze. He had trouble trying to regain his body.

"You know… I don't think I'll mind sloppy seconds if it's with you," Yang said with a wide grin and a light shade of pink was on her face.

"W-w-what?" Jaune tried snapping out of his shock and he was failing miserably.

"So… you wanna make out every once in a while?" Yang just bluntly asked with her shade of pink turning darker.

"Uh… huh?" Jaune was still trying to piece together what Yang was saying to him.

"I'll take that mumbling as a yes!" Yang then hugs Jaune as tight as she can.

Jaune miraculously got a word in edgewise, "Wait! I don't have a choice in this!?" He struggled to say anything as he kept being squeezed by accident.

"Nope! You're mine…! Well… actually Weiss's. Wait… hmm…" Yang lets go Jaune, who desperately tried to recover from what just happened in 5 minutes with his aura. After he composed himself, he looked back at Yang, who had a very suspicious smile that he didn't think is very welcoming.

"What now?" Jaune humored her, thinking there's nothing more she could do to make things worse than she already done.

"How about a deal?" she finally said.

"Deal…?" Jaune eyed her suspiciously.

"I know who you like AND who you're dating." Yang started off.

"And…?" Jaune was being very cautious with a person like Yang.

"You're a great kisser." She then held out both of her hands flat in the air and moved them up and down until she balanced them out beside each other. "You got me?"

Jaune groans, "That's blackmail!" To think she would stoop so low… is actually not surprising considering who Yang is.

Yang only giggles with her trademark grin, "I know."

Jaune took a second to ponder over this. 'She's got me in a corner. I can't do anything!" Jaune sighed, 'Well… time to face the music.' Jaune stood up straight and presented himself to Yang, who is crossed armed, smiling with victory.

"Alright. You win. Cheater…" Jaune held out his hand.

"Aw… Where's that team spirit?" Yang joked as she took his and shook, then pulled Jaune into her arms again. Jaune flinched as she whispered into his ears. "I won't tease you, Weiss or anyone about your feelings. In return… well, you know. Any place any time."

Jaune's face were many shades redder as he stared into Yang's lilac orbs. She d'aawed at Jaune's helpless face. "Great! So do you understand?" Jaune merely nodded earning another a'ww from his 'friend'. "Awesome…" Yang closed her eyes and gave another peck on a bracing Jaune Arc's mouth, a rather long one, before letting him go. She left Jaune in the library with a wink. "I'll see you later, Boyfriend."

Jaune stood gasping over what just happened. First he experience his first kiss and the next, he's blackmailed into kissing possible Beacon's most deceptive blond ever. Jaune just couldn't believe it… His thoughts were interrupted with a cough from Alvis.

'Uh, Jaune? Pyrrha is waiting…,' Jaune's memory keeper reminded him to which he turned to the clock. It was a half past six.

'Oh dust!' Jaune quickly gathered his papers and quill to leave at the other library exit Yang didn't take.

Phyrra had Jaune do a double of everything in order to compensate for making her wait. She apologized later, explaining that she was worried about him. Jaune can only groan as he rested his sore body in bed, his thoughts focusing on Weiss, Yang, and the field trip to Forever Fall.

* * *

Author's Note: Oh my dust, what is wrong with me!? I just wanted to write 5,000 words, but I ended up with 12,000! How the heck does that happen?!

On to the questions: From garoorar: Does Urbain's backpack have a limit on what he can fit in there? and Does Urbain's backpack act like a fridge?

Both great questions! About Urbain's ability's limit: Urbain's ability, Hammerspace, is a backpack. Finda nearby backpack and try to shove something inside. If it's too big to get in, then Urbain's backpack can't carry it. It's not a problem of length, but rather a problem of width. If it can go in, it can come back out.

Now for the next: Any object that Urbain puts in his backpack will maintain that condition no matter what. Same condition in, same condition out. So I guess you can call it a fridge!

Special mention goes to: galllegosalex12 and CursedPheonix94 for their encouragement. The same can be said for all the nice people in the review section.

VERY big shout out to Kentethalion, for giving me permission to borrow scenes from his story, "Eight to One". It's a really sad story, so that's why I'm recommending it to you if you'd like! If you haven't figured out what scene the reference is, it's Jaune's recent nightmare. Again, props to Kentethalion.

Once again I've written myself up a wall. I'll be taking a break, not a hiatus to relax my brain. Sorry if this is inconvenient for you guys. I really am!

You know the drill! If you find any inconsistencies or errors, please PM me. I'll also gladly answer any question you have if it relates to the story.

Until we meet again, this is destinyTail0 signing off.


	8. Chapter 8: Avant et après la tempête

Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and by extension, Roosterteeth.

Every other source material including songs and fictional material is also not mine and must be given their due respects.

Also, I highly recommend you watch RWBY if you'd like. It may help visualize some of the scenes

Title: Before and After the Storm

* * *

'Oh Jaune~…' 'W-wait! Not here!' 'Aah~!' 'G-get your h-hands off me! I d-didn't say stop…' 'W-what will the others think?' 'Take me already!' 'Mhmm~…' 'Ngh~!' 'Don't stop, Jaune~!' 'Kya~...' 'J-just where do you think you're touching~?' 'Gasp! N-not there!' 'Hing~!' 'I'm… I'm!' 'Aww… why stop now~?' 'We're just getting started, Jaune~' '…J-Jaune!? W-hat are~!' 'Ah~! K-keep going~!' 'Don't you da-AH~!' 'We're going on all N-Ight~…' 'Jaune~… I'm waiting~…'

Jaune woke up with a gasp. He sat up and looks around to see his team dorm, nothing out of the ordinary. He saw his teammates resting peacefully in their beds. His eyes drifted to a sleeping Phyrra, but he quickly averted his gaze. He ran through his hair in disbelief.

'W-what in the name of dust…?' Jaune was astonished. On the night before the field trip to Forever Fall, Jaune had another one of his…

To tell the truth, Jaune couldn't make heads or tails on what to call his most recent dream. At first in that 'little' dream of his, it seemed like any other day in dream Beacon. Jaune was spending the day with his friends. There was nothing out the ordinary at the moment. But then not much later in Jaune's dream, he was beginning to notice that he's been getting stares from his circle of friends, excluding Ren and Nora of course.

Slowly, but surely, Jaune's dream self was playfully harassed by everyone in dream Team RWBY and dream Pyrrha. It was not long until things started getting weird. Later in his dream, the five girls Jaune knew were indirectly suggesting things, making him feel awfully uncomfortable. His dream self just shrugged away these feelings. Over time, dream Jaune became more and more afraid of the girls he grew fond of. And then it happened.

Jaune remembered his dream self fighting a dream Blake in Dueling class. He had Crocea Mors at the ready and he remembered dream Blake having Gambol Shroud out and primed. Jaune remembered dream Glynda signaling the match. He remember his dream self charging forward with intent of a quick victory. However, dream Blake had other plans. When dream Jaune swung Crocea Mors at dream Blake, she parried and disarmed him, sending his sword far from the two. Dream Jaune was without a weapon. He expected dream Blake to end it here and now, however he was wrong. Instead of striking away at dream Jaune, dream Blake threw Gambol Shroud to the side and pounced on him, tumbling the two onto the metal floor. Dream Jaune noticed that she was breathing heavily over him as dream Blake pinned him to the ground. His eyes widened when she leaned in for his lips. Dream Jaune couldn't see the dream audience and dream Glynda, but if he would hazard a guess, their faces were just filled with shock. His focus went back to dream Blake who pulled back from his mouth for air. He then saw her unbutton her vest and crossed her arms to slowly remove her undershirt. Jaune remember his dream fading to black before he saw anymore, but it didn't stop there.

He started hearing things in the pitch dark dream, very weird things. Jaune can even call them vulgar. Instead of the unrecognizable voices he usually heard from his nightmares, he recognized these voices: Team RWBY and Pyrrha. He even heard young and innocent Ruby's voice! Jaune remembered every word these voices said. They just begged him to give 'it' up and please them. Jaune felt a shade of red going across his face. He couldn't stop thinking back over his recent dream. All the moaning and screams of delight were just so unnerving to Jaune. Jaune had read more explicit pieces of romance that made these voices seem tamed, but it was those same familiar voices that said them that made his heart pounding. He can admit that he like-like his friends, but he just denies everything his new dream was telling him. He just couldn't believe what he just heard. In the moment of his delirium, he heard Nicolas's voice.

'Aww… Jaune is beginning to see his good ol' friends as grown women. Our little boy is finally growing up,' Nicolas gave a sniffle as he wiped away a small tear in his eye with a proud smile on his face, 'It seemed like only yesterday that our boy just had his first kiss.'

'It WAS yesterday. It happened a few hours ago!' Alvis growled himself awake, obviously annoyed by Nicolas's sudden racket. Urbain followed suit.

'Can someone just explain to me what just happened?! I think I need to bleach my brain!' Jaune sighed and lay back on his bed, pulling a pillow over his head.

'Don't worry, Jaune. None of that actually happened. I have no idea on how those… thoughts came across your mind, but I deduce that since you experienced your first kiss… and your second; I believe your emotions are getting ahead of themselves,' Alvis tries to explain despite his weariness.

'Basically, your brain wants you to screw around with your girl buddies,' Nicolas summarized Alvis's explanation ever so bluntly. Jaune choked up at the idea of sleeping in bed with one of his friends. He pulled off the pillow to reveal a shade of red on his face.

'W-what? T-that's ridiculous! I would never!' Jaune sat up, showing his disgust with a scowl. Nicolas metaphorically shrugged.

'Whatever you say, Jaune. Just remember that fate works in mysterious ways. It'll find a way to get what it wants,' Nicolas chuckles.

'Let's just forget that this ever happened. Today's the field trip to Forever Fall. Freshen up and get dressed. You'll be gathering tree sap when you get there,' Alvis reminded Jaune as he took a shower and changed into his usual combat gear: his signature black hoodie, blue jeans, chest and shoulder armor, wireless headphones, and last, but not least Crocea Mors. He went to wake up his teammates, but hesitated with Pyrrha. His heart started thumping.

"Uh Ren? Do you think you can wake Phyrra for me?" Jaune nervously asked.

Ren had just finished buttoning up his tailcoat when Jaune asked. "Sure?" Ren accepted with a puzzled face. "Why won't you do it?" Ren questioned Jaune as he shook Phyrra up.

Ren noticed a light shade of pink on Jaune's face when he asked.

"Uh… I-I'll see you later Ren!" Jaune spits out his words and ran past Nora and out of the room. Nora raised a brow at Ren.

"Where's Jaune going?" Nora's face was quizzical at Jaune's behavior.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. I'm sure he has his reasons. We're heading for Forever Fall with everyone else later. I suggest NOT forcing him to answer when you see him," Ren gave an accusing gaze at a head-scratching Nora, who guiltily giggled.

* * *

Jaune was silent the entire way as the group of RWBY, Juniper, and Cardinal plus Glynda walked through Forever Fall in its season of leaves falling… which was apparently all year round besides winter.

Jaune was carrying everyone's equipment as he listened to his headphones. Earlier when Glynda asked him if he needed any help in carrying them, he politely declined the offer, saying that he's strong enough. Glynda looked at him with worry, but dismissed the thought. She had to agree to Jaune's abilities. She merely said, 'alright' and continued forward, trusting the boy with the supplies. During the hike through Forever Fall, Jaune's headphones were coincidentally playing a song that made his face flush with rose red.

"That thing men and women are endowed with,' 'Doing this and that,' 'A mistake, I'm troubled, I'm worried, what to do? I'm powerless!' 'This 0.02 barrier is seriously getting annoying.' 'My bright sunshine, it's your fault that I want to put it in right away.' 'By the time we realize we're done for, it's already too late!' (Sacred Spear Explosion Boy - Len Kagamine)

'Why did I ever download this song?' Jaune still kept it in his playlists though.

Jaune noticed that the group was tightly knit around him; Weiss, Pyrrha, and Yang were particularly close to him. Yang sneaked a wink at him when nobody was looking, much to his displeasure. It's like Yang's purpose in life is to make Jaune flush. Pyrrha noticed that Jaune's face was red. She asked him if he was getting a fever himself. Jaune politely said no, but Weiss raised an eyebrow to that answer. She was worried about Jaune; she won't admit it with this many people watching though. The fact that these people are all of her friends with the exception of Cardinal wasn't really helping.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so," Glynda said to the group as they walked. She turned around and everyone stopped to hear more instructions, "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun." Madame Glynda glared at the group of first years, more directly at Jaune, who shrunk from the concentrated attention she was giving him. Jaune got the point: no funny business. Period.

Before anyone could notice, the box of supplies on the ground was already one jar short and Jaune is nowhere to be seen.

"Uh… where's Jaune?" Nora asked her childhood friend.

'He's quick. Impressive.' Ren praised his leader with his thoughts. "I'm guessing he needs some time alone. Something must have happened yesterday, I suppose."

Weiss flinched internally from Ren's perception. She felt guilty that she took advantage of poor Jaune, but she convinced herself that it was well worth it. Yang… had the same thought, but instead of feeling guilty, she felt rather pleased with herself. There was no sign of regret in that lewd mind of hers.

Cardin gave a secret smirk. His leg healed over the past two months. 'Like lambs to the slaughter. He's making this too easy,' was the only thought that came across his mind. Cardin waited, if he wants this plan to go unhitched and unnoticed, then he needs to strike at the right time. Everyone was simply oblivious to Cardinal's dastardly plans as they grabbed a jar and went off to gather sap, worrying about Jaune's wellbeing as they did so.

* * *

Jaune traveled quite a ways from the group. That's understandable. He just needed time to relieve himself from his… dream. The boy just had a nightmare on the world of 'being too friendly with women', he needed some slack. He wouldn't think that he'll last long around his friends after what happened this morning. He stopped at a random tree that bordered a clearing. Thanks to his skills in Herbalism and Botany, he filled his jar with red sap in no time. Jaune noted that he was a bit allergic to the stuff.

'Jar's filled. I guess it's time to head back,' Nicolas suggested.

'Can't that wait? I… don't feel like seeing my friends for a while,' Jaune wavered, capping his jar.

'It's fine, Jaune. I completely understand. Take your time, nice and slow,' Alvis acknowledged Jaune's troubles. Urbain nodded, giving his own sympathies.

Jaune sighed. He stood up and looked up at the morning sky with its drifting clouds. It looked so peaceful. Jaune was already beginning to forget that dream. Dream? What dream? He closed his eyes and just stood still, letting the musical orchestra of nature with its slow breeze and falling leaves fill his ears.

Jaune's serene respite was rudely interrupted with a sudden punch across his face. He winced as he stumbled into the nearby clearing. As he tries to feel for a bruise, his arms were quickly restrained by two pair of arms. He heard a voice obnoxiously complaining, "Gah! Just what is this guy made of?" Jaune opened his eyes to see a sadistically grinning Cardin. He noticed a bruise on his hand, most likely the one he was punched with. He looked to his sides to see two of Cardin's teammates, Sky and Russel, to be the culprits for restraining him. They both looked unsure about what they're doing, so did Dove. Cardin didn't care as his eyes shined a gleam of anger and resentment.

"Well, well, well… Just what do we have here boys? A know-it-all freak," Cardin spat his insults at Jaune's face. He slammed his fist into Jaune's stomach, but recoiled in pain due to punching something akin to solid lead. Despite his visible pain, Cardin still had on his twisted grin.

"You embarrassed me one too many, Jauney boy. And now, I'm getting you kicked out of here. You wanna know how? That's simple. I know your secret," Cardin gave an evil cackle. Jaune's eyes widen. He jumped to the conclusion that Cardin knows about him two-timing with Weiss and Yang. However, Cardin was referring to the fact that Jaune faked his transcripts and his 'condition'.

"I'm not going to stop there. Oh no, not only am I getting you kicked out of Beacon, I'm getting you kicked into where they keep all the 'happy' people away from everyone. But since I'm in a good mood today, I'm willing to compromise. So how about it, Jauney boy? You work for me and pretend this conversation never happened or kiss your sorry butt out of here? We can do this the easy way or the stupid way," Cardin gave Jaune a cruel grin, feeling triumphant. Jaune was hesitant to answer. Minutes passed and Cardin was patient. He didn't mind that his future servant was savoring his last few minutes of freedom. Dove, Sky, and Russel respect their leader, heck they even get involved with his bullying antics, but something like this doesn't seem like something a highschool bully would do. His blackmail carried a lot of weight for any bully to use for a purpose like slavery.

"Well? What do you say, Jauney boy?" Cardin reminded Jaune of his bleak situation. So far, Jaune made no attempt to escape. This confused Cardinal at first, but they all shrugged it off, believing that Jaune has nowhere to go. Jaune concurred; he couldn't do a thing. He wanted to drag this out for as long as possible on the slim chance that any one of his friends would see him in this situation. In that moment of oppressed time, his mind just felt different. Jaune heard Alvis pleading to him.

'Look at him straight in the eyes. Just do it,' Alvis said in a calm tone. Jaune felt cold all over. Whatever Alvis was planning, Jaune hoped his tenant knows what he's doing. He raised his eyes to stared straight into Cardin's indigo eyes. Cardinal's leader gave a smirk.

"So. You finally made up your mi-?!" Cardin felt his entire body freezing over, his breath ran cold, his thoughts were nothing but pitch black darkness, and his ears started hearing voices, voices that he never recognized.

'the boy had a rough life.' ' you're nothing but a disgrace to the family name.' 'son? What son?' 'when will you realize that no one wants you around?' 'he won't last a day there' 'sorry kid, you're nothing but a liability' 'they left you' 'he's a freak' 'I hate him' 'he's just a nobody' 'the boy never should have came to this world'

Cardin broke off from Jaune's eyes in a panic. He was shaking his head as hard as he could to forget what he was just hearing. He yelled in with panic in his voice, "What the hell are you!?" Cardin's teammates flinched at how Cardin was suddenly acting. He was just fine a minute ago. Then Sky and Russel's faces paled when they saw something slowly creeping up from behind Cardin and Dove. Their grip on Jaune loosened. Russel, in the middle of his state of shock, managed to slip a few words from his mouth,"T-that's a big ursa!" The colossal sight of an ursa was too much for Jaune's captors. They ran away from the Grimm, leaving Dove and Cardin behind, who were both oblivious to the dangerous threat behind them.

Dove noticed his teammates running away and called to them, "Guys? What are you going? You're supposed to be holding Jaune!" That's when he heard a coarse growl from behind. He slowly turned his head to see the sight of a massive Grimm towering over him. Not a moment later, he decided to join his fleeing friends with swift footwork.

After composing himself, he looked up to see his friends running away from him and Jaune just standing still, staring at whatever is behind him. Wanting to know what the commotion is is about, he turned his head. He immediately regrets his decision. The sight of an Ursa Major was met in his eyes. He recoiled from the Grimm and ended up on the ground, trying desperately to back away from it. The Ursa Major took slow steps forward towards Cardin, raising its arm with the intention of swiping down. Cardin closed his eyes to brace for the inevitable.

Jaune's mind was racing. Cardin is cornered in by an Ursa Major and he's only a few feet away from him. He was devising all sorts of plans that should result Cardin getting away scot-free, but it was taking too long for the few seconds he had left. Relying on his instincts and years worth of training, he sprints forward, unsheathing Crocea Mors. The Ursa Major was too focused on the bully to notice Jaune. This was a fatal mistake.

Jaune quickly weaves around Cardin's sprawling self and jabs the tip of Crocea Mors upward into the Ursa Major's jaw before it could react. He twists it for good measure. The immense golem that shadow over the two students went limp, its raised arm falling to the side. It leaned forward, shifting its dead weight onto Jaune. He shoved the corpse forward, sending its back to collide with the forest floor. An accompanying thud filled his ears. Corcea Mors went back to its rightful place beside Jaune's hip.

Cardin was astonished. The freak saved his life. What did he ever do to him to deserve this kind of rescue? Cardinal's leader didn't care, he was just glad he was alive and breathing. He saw Jaune walking away from him, not bothering for a glance back. On that note, Cardin felt something. He didn't know what it was, but if he wanted to guess, he would call it respect. He heard his teammates coming back after witnessing the spectacle.

"Cardin? You alright?" Sky's voice was wavering under the impression of guilt.

"Yeah… No thanks to you guys." Cardin stood up, growling.

"Sorry…," Dove apologized for the three boys. They all looked guilty for abandoning their leader.

Cardin cracked a grin and chuckled, "Hey, it's no problem. I'm alive, aren't I?"

The three teammates stared at their leader in disbelief. He wasn't mad?

"Cardin? What's going on with you?" Russel was first to speak his mind.

"Something just came to me, that's all. Come on, let's just get this stupid sap," Cardinal's leader began walking off, beckoning his team to follow with. The three guys exchanged looks.

"But… what about Jaune?" Sky questioned as they all stood there.

Cardin gave a sigh, "We're done with Jaune. He saved my life. I'd say we're even. Let's just go…" He gave a look that meant something. His boys couldn't put a finger on it, but they just decided to go with it. Cardin was back and possibly better than ever. Cardinal went on their merry way, already forgetting any hardships they had on their minds, mind the rotting Ursa corpse.

* * *

Jaune was scrolling through his playlists, waiting for everyone else to finish up. His jar of sap was already in the box next to him. Then he remembered.

'Alvis… what was that?' Jaune asked around in his mind.

'Uh… The person you are dialing can't come on the scroll at the moment. Please try again after the beep. Beeep~' Came a reply from a sudden voice. Jaune smirked with Nicolas's joke.

'Oh hardy har, Nic. Just tell me what happened to Alvis?' Jaune smiled as he looked to the sky, listening to his tunes.

'Darn. And I thought my impression as an answer machine was spot on,' Nicolas pouted.

'No, it's good. I just want to know where Alvis is,' Jaune returned to a semi-serious tone.

'He's worn out,' Urbain interjected. Jaune raised a brow.

'What? How can a physical and spiritual personification of my Ego 'get tired'?' Jaune was a bit skeptical in accepting what Urbain just said.

'You got me. That's way over my head,' Nicolas whistled in his opinion.

'Look, I just want to know what he did to Cardin. No big deal, right?' Jaune pleaded with a supposed tone. 'So tell me what he did. Please?'

'Symbiosis.' Urbain said the term as if it was supposed to explain everything. Unfortunately, it didn't.

On that note, Urbain sighed and assumed the role in explaining what Symbiosis is. Since Synchronization was the 'first' stage of Jaune's condition. It would be apparent that there would be more phases later on. Symbiosis is the final stage of Jaune's special case of Schizophrenia. Alvis defined this phase as the point where Jaune's mind was at the pinnacle of enlightenment, despite the 'dreams' he's still going through at the time; Even though they were less frequent. In this stage, the four of them are in absolute sync, a state of where their abilities can reach their true potential, as if they weren't 'overpowered' already. These include the familiar abilities of Jaune's mental, spiritual, and physical aptitude, Alvis's Omniscience, Nicolas's Dust Manipulation, and Urbain's Hammerspace. What Alvis did was something akin to a similar ability described in fiction. But before Urbain could go in depth with the changes in Alvis's and their other abilities, Jaune wanted to know how 'symbiosis' happened in the first place. Nicolas decided to take over.

Over the course of the past two months with all the learning he did with the 'Arts' and his meditation training with Phyrra, Jaune's mind was… recovering. It didn't repair the damages made to his shattered memories, instead it moved on. Jaune's mind was unconsciously adapting. Nicolas remembered Alvis mentioning something called 'Evolutionary and Cognitive Psychology'. Jaune recognized the term as the psychological study of the brain's adaptations to the ever changing social and physical environment along with mental phenomena. The fact that Jaune was already familiar to Cognitive Science, the study of the mind's mental tasks and processes, helps in further understanding how 'Symbiosis' came to be.

Nicolas continued explaining that Jaune's mind evolved under the impressions made from his studies in literature, art, and music. Because of his understanding behind all forms of 'Art' as a whole, his brain was able to infer the meaning behind it 'all'. Now, he didn't mean the answer of the universe and life. No, that question has far too many answers; so many that Jaune's rather accelerated brain couldn't handle, with equally as many understandable reasons. Nicolas meant that Jaune's brain managed to 'evolve' to an equivalency of enlightenment. The truth of life and the universe is still up for grabs to the first person out there in Remnant to get first.

This 'enlightenment' was what triggered 'Symbiosis'. Since Jaune 'understood' the meaning behind the world and all its twisted glory, with its cruel, bitter truth and sugar frosted lies, he unknowingly came to terms with himself and as a result, was able to properly clear his mind of any blemishes or 'taint' that can only slow it down, like any other stereotypical belief that people think happens when a person gets 'enlightened'. This does not mean that his memories, nightmares, and personality are overwritten or gone.

Think of how a monk reaches enlightenment, the person in question went through many hardships with their studies in scriptures and utter devotion to mediation. Jaune has done these things, but completely by coincidence. Urbain says that his achieving of 'Symbiosis' was a complete chance. Only Alvis knew how to attain Symbiosis, but even so all the details he guessed were rather vague and barely knew enough to share with them. Jaune merely shrugs it off. He didn't want to know anymore. It's better to not look at a gift horse in the mouth. The point is that Jaune's mind is 'better' and their limit cap was raised. Period. There's no need to go further into the unknown depths of the mind. Years worth of culture, literature, Neurology, and Philosophy crammed in the span of one month has taught him that in short form, "The mind is something a curious mortal has no right in prying open. Not everything that is kept secret to the common man is supposed to be figured out."

Jaune chuckled and called himself a hypocrite. Urbain and Nicolas asked why. To which Jaune replies, "Because isn't that what we've been doing since I got here?"

The two of them can't help but agree. The four of them had been solving conundrums that have stumped researchers all over Remnant. It was only a matter of time until Jaune runs out of mysteries to solve and move on to other things. They would most likely relate to discovering something akin to something as revolutionary as Dust Absorption or perhaps Alvis and Urbain could teach him Engineering to really get a kick out of his Mathematics and Science skills. Jaune felt frightened. The thought of creating weapons even more ridiculous and efficient than Ruby's Crescent Rose, Phyrra's Milos, or the rest of his friends' weapons were unnerving. But Jaune had to face facts. Ozpin did say that knowledge can only take you so far. The only question remains is: "How long will it take for him to take the next step forward?"

Alvis woke up not long after. He asked what he missed. Urbain bluntly explained what just transpired. Alvis took a moment to ponder over this and just settled with an 'Alright,' and mentioned that everyone's about to leave. He needed to get going. And get going Jaune did, everyone turned in a filled jar of red sap for the box, even Cardinal. Expressions were made in shock over Cardinal's behavior. Jaune snuck a look and a nod towards Cardin, who returned the gesture. Jaune's headphones continued playing its songs and the trek back proved to be not much different than the hike in. This time with the same close females of Phyrra, Weiss, and Yang being 'very' intimate in his personal space on the way back to Beacon, he didn't mind at all, yet he could help but ask Nicolas as to why he's snickering uncontrollably. Alvis and Urbain merely said 'Don't mind him' practically at the same time.

The silence surrounding the tightly knit group was awkward at best, with the remainder of RWBY and Juniper plus Cardinal looking puzzled at Jaune's situation and yet he's unfazed. There were some 'unfortunate' mishaps here and there, but he got to Beacon unscathed, didn't he? Okay, his face was red as a certain person's namesake, but still… he got back, right?

* * *

Jaune was on dorm roof waiting at six for Pyrrha like always, his usual combat gear on. He felt a buzz from his scroll. He pulls it out to see a text that just says, "Sorry". The kicker was that it's from Cardin. Jaune smirked and typed, "Water under the bridge". He didn't get a text back that night. He heard a door open and turned to see Phyrra walking up to him, still in her uniform.

"Phyrra? I thought tonight was practice like always?" Jaune looked confused to her formal apparel.

"Not today." Pyrrha confirmed. Jaune gave a relapse of utter joy in his mind; he didn't show it though. "You should come down! Ren made pancakes. No syrup though- you can thank Nora for that."

"Really? Ren's cooking tonight? Count me in!" Jaune exclaimed with glee as he ran past Pyrrha, gently grabbing her wrist to lead her way to where he smelled the lingering scent of fresh pancakes. Jaune has to admit, Ren makes some mean flapjacks. But just before Jaune even reached halfway for the door, he stopped abruptly. Phyrra, who was enjoying the ride, asked him what's wrong. Jaune slowly turned to reveal his face in a state of tired ecstasy. Pyrrha noticed his eyes were glossed. Without warning, Jaune wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lips. Pyrrha's eyes widened when she felt something moving in her mouth. Her heart started pounding so fast that it skipped so many beats. Her legs became wet noodles and her arms limply grabbed at her crush's arms. Pyrrha's face flushed to scarlet red, darker than her hair color.

'H-he's-! K-kissing! Do I s-stop it…? Isn't t-this what I wanted? B-but…!' Pyrrha couldn't think anymore. She was just lost in Jaune's arms. She felt no control in her suddenly weak spine and was leaning backwards, but Jaune wasn't done. He moved his hand up to the back of her head, keeping her lips locked with his. His eyes were closed the entire time. He was cradling her entire torso up for a saucy French make out. Pyrrha couldn't take it anymore. She lets go of her body, focusing on nothing but kissing back. This only encouraged Jaune even further. He pulls out to stare at Pyrrha's glistening eyes as she was panting like a dog in heat as did he.

Once again, without word of warning, he leaned forward, pulling Pyrrha's head up. He puts more and more effort into kissing his partner, who was just drowning in joyous bliss. Her eyes looked up to the starry sky and her shivering arms moved to his shoulders. She gave up all feelings in her legs as they were too busy tingling with glee. The two partners keep their locked mouths moving for minutes on end until Pyrrha's mind just couldn't take any more. Without even realizing it, she fainted in Jaune's arms, her body just falling unconscious. Jaune stopped his advance, pulling away from his out cold partner. His breathing returned to normal and he blinked a few times. Soon his eyes weren't glossed and were met with the sight of his partner, Phyrra twitching all over with a joyful smile across her dark red face. Doing what any normal person would do should they find their team partner knocked out in their arms, he panics.

"Huh...? Oh. My. Dust! Pyrrha! Are you okay!? Wake up! Please!" In the moment of pure delirium, Jaune was neglecting all of his medical training that deals with treating unconscious persons. In that same moment, three people were just simply shocked at the beastly sight that just transpired. Jaune was oblivious to their thoughts.

'Uh… what in the world?' a sophisticated voice turned informal gasped.

'…?' A silent voice carried the same weight as the last.

'Whoops…' A guilty tone broke the other two's astonishment. They looked at the guilty party.

'Nicolas… Don't tell me…' Alvis warned his fickle friend to think before answering.

'Okay… I won't…' Nicolas quickly made his reply.

'Aphrodisiac?' Urbain questioned. Nicolas didn't answer. There was a beat of silence in Jaune's mind, excluding the yelling he did outside.

'Now you can tell us…' Alvis allowed.

'Ta-daa…?' Nicolas shirked with a crooked smile. Alvis pinched his nose's bridge with his closed eyes.

'Why…? Why would you do this?' So far, Alvis has been patient with him.

'To be fair, it was kinda obvious that she loved Jaune. Pyrrha was just taking too long and Jaune just can't take a clue. So I gave a little 'motivation' to Jaune here and the next thing I know, he was all over her! I should probably say that this is the first time I've tried something like this.' Nicolas beseeched his interrogator to spare him.

'You know what… it's fine…,' Alvis calmed down, releasing his nose and took a deep breath. Urbain did the same sigh. 'So let me get this straight. You used a Symbiosis technique that you just learned TODAY on something so trivial to that I'm just going to call 'love dust', just because Pyrrha was taking 'too long' for Jaune to take a hint?'

'Well if you put it that way, you make it sound like it's a bad idea, which I admit it is. I kinda gave him a 'little' too much,' Nicolas came clean, cringing with that last sentence.

'Look. Yes, it's a bad idea. But all I want to know is: how much is a 'little' too much?' Alvis kept at his calm demeanor. He didn't show any signs of hostilities any more.

'Seeing as I just learned how to do this about 3 hours ago? And the fact that I'm practically a rookie with my ability when I'm in here, I guess… 5 ounces? I think I did the really potent stuff too. This is my first time doing something like this, so sue me,' Nicolas complained even with the atmosphere of the situation.

'Fi-!?' Alvis huffed. Urbain patted his back. 'Well, it's clear you didn't know how to create Dust correctly from in here. Sorry for almost lashing out.' Nicolas gave an innocent smile.

The last remaining moments of the night for Jaune involved getting told by Alvis about what just happened, followed by a quick stern scolding to Nicolas, then a even quicker 'Thank You' to the same perpetrator, dragging still-twitching Pyrrha back to her bed, and convincing his teammates that she's fine and only needed bed rest. Luckily, Team RWBY didn't catch on to the situation, especially Yang, seeing as they were too busy enjoying Ren's pancakes along with Nora. Jaune was REALLY glad Ren is a great cook.

* * *

Pyrrha woke up the next day in her bed with a very vivid dream where she was passionately kissed by Jaune. She reasoned that it was just a dream though, but was quickly given a long peck on the lips by the very same boy from her dreams with a warm smile while Ren and Nora were out of the room. The same boy said to her, "How'd you like last night?" She fainted with a bright red blush on her delirious face. Jaune panicked again. Fortunately, Team RWBY was too tired from their sugar rush last night in their room to notice the commotion next door.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah... I really hope I didn't go overboard with the Romance, Dust. I like my T rating. TT^TT

On another note: That should be enough romance for... one chapter... God Dust it...

On to questions: From A yellow snowball: How will Penny and Sun Wukong be introduced? Will it be with a little of Genius Jaune twist? Like Jaune creating Penny?

Interesting Question! See, with what I have at the moment, the chances of including the two of them into the mix seems bleak. Like your previous suggestion, Genius!Jaune does have the skills necessary to create Penny, sans Forging (Which I will find a good reason for Jaune to learn). But this would only create a paradox in the Canon continuum, seeing that there would be no point of the mysterious man in the limousine in the season finale if Jaune created her in the first place. That character might be important to any future plot Monty, Miles and Kerry might be brewing with those magnificent heads of theirs. I want to stay as close to the canon plot line as I can so my readers can feel familiar to the setting while also adding in my own personal twists. As for Sun, well... I'll think of something. Any anime story wouldn't be complete without the lovable trickster. Monkey King Archetype Optional. =D

HUGE shout out to KineticKaiser for letting me reference his story, Ja Na Sais Quoi, in the beginning of this chapter! This one shot is basically a REALLY saucy JauneXBlake. Seriously, it's that good for you Jaune types. Maybe for you Blake types too.

Now for some people worthy for mentions for their votes of confidence: garoorar, Y.A.R.N., KSLCross, cjanimal, kroz phanthomville, SmillingJester, shadowfox68, Dust (that romance guy, thank him for all the romance lately. '.), Pickle the chicken, JPVE, Diaconsecond, BladeofHell56, The Atlantean King, Guardian Mikey, and Vieltrien.

To narutofan876: I'm sincerely sorry! I just don't know how to fix something like that! I just don't want to bore my readers with overly dragged out plot in which they will hunt me down with pitchforks, torches, and picket signs saying "GET ON WITH IT!" Again, really sorry!

Edit: I fixed the part where Alvis and Nicolas were going back and forth. It should be easier to read now!

Edit: You know it! A bit of proofreading.

Okay, you know the drill, any questions you have or see any inconsistencies in the grammar, please PM me! Happy New Year! This is destinyTail0 signing off!


	9. Chapter 9: Disciple d'Héphaïstos

Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and by extension, Roosterteeth.

Every other source material including songs and fictional material is also not mine and must be given their due respects.

Also, I highly recommend you watch RWBY if you'd like. It may help visualize some of the scenes.

Title: Disciple of Hephaestus

* * *

Jaune was feverishly pacing back and forth in his room. Clasping his hands together, his index fingers were constantly bashing against each other, clearly showing Jaune's distress if his face or repeated gait wasn't enough. Nicolas sat backwards at Jaune's desk. Alvis sat at the edge of Jaune's bed. Urbain was standing amply beside Pyrrha's bed. The Spartan herself was still in that state of unconscious, shivering euphoria Jaune accidentally had her in. Maybe kissing her after she woke up wasn't that hot of an idea…

The three parts of Jaune's mind were partially transparent to Jaune's eyes, showing that they want no intention to be seen by anyone. The four of them began discussing the current situation.

'Ok. About two months into Beacon and so far I graduated twice.' Jaune began counting off his fingers as the other three joined in.

'Made friends with the school staff.' Alvis thrown in his cents. Jaune ticked off a finger.

'Nearly became famous Remnant wide.' Nicolas chuckled.

'That's only because people still don't believe a person can graduate in three days,' Jaune grumbled as he ticked off another finger anyway.

'Learned Science, Mathematics, Medicine, Grimm Studies, Military Tactics, History, Literary (along with Philosophy), Performing, and Visual Arts' Urbain blandly stated. Jaune quits with his fingers when he ran out to tick off. His pacing remained steady.

'Oh! There's also the fact that you kinda made out with three of Beacon's practically hottest chicks… and lived.' Nicolas added.

'That's only because two out of three doesn't know about the other two and the one that do doesn't care.' Alvis interjected. Jaune only seemed to pace faster along the floor.

'Weiss would kill me if she finds out about Yang and Pyrrha. The same can be said for Pyrrha. Unless I can pull a miracle out of thin air, I would! But I can't. That's Urbain's job with his bottomless backpack,' Jaune mumbled under his own voice. Urbain shifted with a small smile. The pack carrier felt pity for Jaune. Urbain sighed and continued the list.

'Made up with Cardin in Forever Fall yesterday,' Urbain pointed out.

'Yeah… I'm guessing we get along now…,' Jaune sighed, 'so seeing as I don't have a project assigned...'

Alvis opened his bag to pull out his book to read. 'Don't fret, Jaune. I have quite a number of studies to learn and-' Alvis's monologue was cut off by a sudden knock at the door. It sounded rather rough.

'Ren's back already? That was quick.' Jaune answered his door, expecting a green clothed boy and his childhood friend, "Welcome back, Re-!? Hmph?" but was quickly grabbed by the shoulders and pulled through the doorway into awaiting pair of lips. Jaune's eyes were what Nicolas called priceless for several seconds. Then Jaune stumbled back with his lips intact and looked up to see a rather cranky looking Yang in her casual PJs. She smacks her mouth with an annoyed frown.

"Y-yang?! What are you doing!?" Jaune panicked.

"My head hurts like heck from last night! So the best idea to get rid of a sugar hangover is with…" Yang took a moment to pause, scanning her eyes at Jaune and licking her lips, "More sugar…"

The sinister blond took not a moment sooner and pulled Jaune out of the room, leaving his three tenants with Pyrrha. Jaune had no reason to resist; he's bound to Yang with her deal. The rest of Team RWBY was still out cold in their room, much to Jaune's relief. Who knows what would happen if Weiss found out about this? However, his musing is cut short due to being thrown in a nearby broom closet without a light. He scrambled to his feet to see Yang slowly closing the door to the only way out of the ever dimming room. His fears were realized when he saw Yang with a feral grin and lusting eyes. A click was heard to indicate the door had closed and the broom closet was pitching black. Jaune couldn't say or do anything due to his mouth being violated and his body unresponsive. And he must scream.

Back in Juniper's room, Nicolas examines his person. 'Shouldn't we be dragged along with him?' Nicolas asked. Normally, whenever a tenant and Jaune separate too far from each other, the tenant in question forcibly disappears as reappears in Jaune's mind. This belief is then proven false. Alvis went on to say that after Jaune achieved Symbiosis with the three of them, his brain practically given free reign over their being; basically allowing them to go as far as the other end of Remnant from Jaune. Along with that, since they're in 'Sync', they know where each other are and can still 'talk' to each other, no matter how far apart from each other. The three of them are now 'Sentient' beings. Talk about convenient… and creepy.

'Anyway, I think it's time Jaune should learn some crafts. He already learnt and mastered Tailoring if all those clothes meant anything. They were just gorgeous.' Alvis rubbed his chin, reading his book while ignoring pleads of help in his thoughts he was hearing from Jaune. Urbain can't help but feel unnerved.

'Shouldn't we…?' Urbain points in the general direction where Jaune was occupied.

'Nah, he's fine,' Nicolas assured him with a straight face, 'Anyway, he also learned blacksmithing and its branch professions: Armorer, Swordsmith, Gunsmith, Locksmith, Tinker. Never knew Blacksmithing could be an art.'

'None the less, we have great plans for him. With what Jaune knows, I believe we can start the next technological revolution… I mean we did. Many times over. Just think of this as another way to go about it,' Alvis said matter-of-factly.

'So what's on the agenda today?' Nicolas walks over to lean over Alvis's book, Urbain was already doing so.

'Synthesis.' Urbain uttered.

While Symbiosis was the final stage of Jaune's Schizophrenia, Synthesis was the second phase he achieved without knowing. The basis definition of Synthesis is to combine objects and ideas into one. How it works is that in this stage, Jaune's brain can basically think and make 'anything'. Let me explain, Since Jaune knows every single fictional series in Remnant with its lore and such, he can theoretically create any object ever thought of and written into life. This is because his brain 'recognizes' these objects as 'real' and can in turn think of ways in making it reality. However, that is on the condition whether or not Jaune has the prerequisite knowledge required to design the object in question. Think of it this way: Imagine a sword. The concept is simple, right? Get some metal and leather, smelt and mold the metal and wrap the leather as a handle, and you got a sword. But what about the more detailed workings? Unless you are some swordsmithing prodigy, you couldn't possibly know how to properly create a sword. This is how his mind works with Synthesis. It uses these ideas and knowledge to devise these items with what it can work with. Already, Jaune's mind had conjured practically thousands of designs, all of them drawing inspiration from the world of fiction. All it takes now is the matter of creating it himself.

Nicolas was scratching his head over Alvis's designs. 'So basically… Jaune can make some future gun thing from the future? Or this impossible life saving machine? Or… some Pseudo-magic wand?'

'Yes. The only restraints are the materials and tools used. There's no problem in the designs. My book catalogued everything Jaune's brain had thought of so far. We'll be going to Beacon's workshop tonight to get started. You, I, and Urbain will be assisting Jaune in this endeavor. We'll start small, but gradually move on to much larger venues.' Alvis looks up with a smile.

Nicolas lets out a sigh. 'Well if a man can do it in a cave with a box of scraps…'

'And that's just happens to be one of the projects for later.' Alvis chuckled.

Not long after that, Yang came walking out of the dark closet with a proud look on her face, obviously satisfied with herself. She looks back at Jaune and sighed at his sprawled body on the wall. He was unconscious with a happy look. Yang walks back to her room, licking her lips with a sign of happiness.

Jaune woke up later to find Pyrrha waiting for her at his bed. His tenants were in his head. He closed his team door behind him.

"Hey…. P-" Jaune said with his back to the wall. Phyrra raised her finger.

"NO. Not one word, Jaune…." Pyrrha's face still had that shade of pink. "While I admire our little time last night, I couldn't help but say…-!?" She was stopped by Jaune pulling her for a hug.

"Oh just stop talking and enjoy the moment. I know that you love me and I can surely say I do too!" 'As well as the others… but she's not supposed to know that.' Jaune said with a grin. Pyrrha hesitated to return the gesture.

"How? I never-!" Pyrrha's face flushed slowly as she fumbles. Jaune pulled her away.

"Call it a hunch. Say, I know I just kissed you and all, but you wouldn't mind going out with me, right?" 'This is the stupidest idea I ever thought… First Weiss, Yang, now Pyrrha. I swear it never ends. But I aim to please…' Jaune asked with that same warm smile she knew. Needless to say, Phyrra was flustered.

"S-sure… But!" Pyrrha agreed, but was cut off.

"Ah! No buts! There's only one condition though. 'We' can't be known to everyone. You wouldn't want Yang teasing you, right?" Pyrrha's blush quickly became pale. She obviously doesn't want that.

"N-no. Of course not." Pyrrha replied.

"Great. I'll see you around." Jaune picked up his pack and left the room with a wink at Pyrrha, who waved back. As soon as the door closed, she fainted. Ren and Nora found her on the floor with a feverish face. They woke her up and got ready for class.

* * *

After being briefed on his plans, Jaune snuck in the dead of night to Beacon's forge. He flicked on the lights and marveled at the sight of the inert furnace, anvil, work tables, and the many tools situated on the walls and in drawers. It still looked humble despite the place it's situated in. Alvis, Urbain, and Nicolas blinked into obliquity after Jaune closed the door behind him.

"So are we really just going to let go of the fact that I have three girlfriends that can tear me a new one when they find out?" Jaune plainly puts it out there.

"Yeah. Now come on. We're up," Nicolas motioned him over. Alvis pulls out his book and placed it on a nearby table. Urbain stood beside his shoulder.

"You may know the theory, Jaune. But can you put it into practice? We'll be starting by making iconic equipment in fiction," Alvis mused as he pulls out a number of pages from his seemingly endless tome. Jaune walks over to see four sets of gear. He ponders over it until he hears a loud clank.

"Urbain?" Jaune turns to see him digging through his bookbag, holding a piece of scrap, a hub cap to be specific. He looks behind him to see a rather large pile of scrap. Urbain looked back, "Scrap," he quipped with a monotone. Jaune nodded and then saw Urbain pull out a roll of leather and a roll of rather strong wool string to throw into the pile. Jaune heard more clanking afterwards while he focused on the blueprints.

"Seems like a good start. We'll start by making the parts first. *clank* Then we assemble them later. *clank* Nicolas, make the dust necessary for this. *clank* Urbain, you and I are going to refine and mold the scrap for the parts. *clank* Alvis, get to work on the arrays. *clank* We're going to be busy all night." Jaune sighed and turned around to see an even more massive pile of scrap with tons of leather, glass bottles, and strong looking thread at points. He looked over to Alvis.

"He's a closet pack rat. Apparently he thought all of this stuff could come in handy. Isn't that the empty bottle of mustard from the cafeteria?" Alvis accused Urbain, who merely raised a brow.

Time passed and for the entire night, the four of them went to work. Jaune and Urbain gathered and smelted the scrap into pure alloys with its mixture of iron, copper, titanium, tin, and other everyday metals you see every day. It's strong, but not until the engraving starts. The process for molding these alloys into the parts they needed was tedious at best. However in time, after hammering, cutting, and compressing, they finally ended up with all the parts prepped and ready for the next step.

Nicola took no effort in making this dust, yet they're of the most professional quality. In minutes, swirls of brightly colored air filled every bottle in the pile with only the best dust he can do. Despite the sheer numbers of variety he was doing, he was calm the entire time. Satisfied with his work, he stacks them all at a nearby table and went on to help with forging.

Alvis scribbled away according to the designs with his quill. He detailed every array he could accord to the blueprints. Every line, mark, and etching has a purpose and he plans to use them to the upmost efficiency. He finished in time with Jaune's and Urbain's part.

Their metal was melted down and molded into their desired shape. There were so many parts that looked so complex. The leather and string were cut and sewed like they wanted, in straps, padding, and a belt.

Afterwards, the four went to work on the more complex etchings. Using what Alvis had designed and the tools around the shop, they scratched, cut, and poked in array designs all over the parts. They may look ugly at first with their marred surface, but that will change. The process took 2 hours at best, even with the four of them and the tools they had at the time plus Jaune's nimble hands. Alvis expressed his desire to create more precise tools at time, but Urbain reminded him that tools like those would be past the technological tier Remnant is at. Jaune reassured them that he'll be 'inventing' those very same tools tomorrow, but reminded them that they had a job to do. No space on the parts was spared with etchings. Afterwards, they began filling the spaces with dust. Red dust for power, Green dust for mobility and stealth, Brown for reinforcement, Sky Blue for lasting ice effects, Yellow, white, etcetera. This step was the simpler out of them all. After being implemented, these filled etchings covered themselves as if they were never there. The last step was to put all the parts together; they practically snapped into place. The end results were 4 sets of equipment no mere man could have ever thought of without the secret mechanics and knowledge learned. It was an hour before dawn and the four smiths were proud of what they made.

Jaune looked at the first set. A pair of pistols, both opposite in color with black vs. white, that were just massive to wield and yet Jaune handled them just fine. The white magnum was your classic semi auto you get anywhere, but the catch is that the barrel is ten inches long, much larger than your usual guns. The black piece is slightly longer with its 16 inches. They both fit snug in Jaune's hands despite the size they were.

"Casull and Jackal. The pair said to be used by an immortal being." Alvis named Jaune's first tools. These replicas may not live up to its legacy, but with its Dust-enhanced barrel and aura transducer, your aura can be used as projectiles that prove to be second to none. Not even today's lasers can match up to these monsters. If aura proves to no be your liking in terms of bullets, Jackal and Casull can also be used as railguns. With all the dust arrays etched inside and with Nicolas's cooperation, crystals of any type can be loaded into the chamber and launch at speeds unseen by the naked eye. You name it: Red for Explosive, Yellow for Stun if the impact hadn't killed the target yet, the list goes on. This is mostly for full on assault kits due to the obvious fact that its firepower is just plain ridiculous to be true. So it's ill-advised for stealth, but if you want that Grimm down and out in one well place shot; this is what you need. Jaune nodded and threw them to Urbain, who promptly deposits them into his bag. The workshop was spotless, seeing as he tucked away all the leftover iron, leather, and dust jars into his backpack. Jaune then picked up a collapsible compound bow, its design reminiscent from a series that pits a trans-human against all odds. It looked sleek with its pulley system and dark color.

"It's called the Predator Bow. It's mostly used for long range silent kills." Nicolas added. The bow's strings were made of tempered leather reinforced with dust. The bow's body itself has a miniature transducer like Jackal and Casull's to convert Jaune's aura into arrows, capable of lasting long distances until it hits a solid object, embedding itself and dissipating after several seconds with no trace. If that wasn't enough, the arrow heads can also be blessed with dust via Nicolas. The same can be applied by Nicolas. He can even provided actual arrows made. Of. Dust. The upside is the power, but the downside is the visibility and its obvious density weighing it down. This is a weapon that's called for archers everywhere. Urbain caught it and collapsed it to store it in his bag. Jaune took a pair of tubes with three leather straps attached to each. He expertly attached both of them to his wrists and felt around them, moving his forearms around before going back to examining for any problems.

"Flex your arm." Urbain advised and Jaune did so. His forearm was aimed up and a blade quickly shot up from the tube on his wrist.

"No shink?" Jaune noted the lack of sound it made.

Alvis explained that the inner workings with its green dust array isolates any sounds made in its mechanism from leaving the tube, making it a real assassin's weapon. The Hidden Blade was the essential tool in an order of assassins. Not a single member left home without it. The blade was reinforced and sharpened with the usual brown and green dust arrays; this was due to an incident painfully detailed in one of the series' tomes that involved the weapon in question breaking from a precise slash to the blade. With some masterful finesse and a flick of the wrist, a target can drop dead in seconds. This only describes the first weapon on his arm. The second on Jaune's other arm was essentially a "hookblade". This works exactly like the other hidden blade, but with the added benefit of a hook if its name meant anything. The hook itself can assist the user in grabbing ledges too far a leap for the average man. The blade function extends farther than the hook to prevent its hindrance. These devices of engineering genius were sadly also placed in the dark hole that is Urbain's backpack. If anyone were to find these tools Jaune had created, Fanboys and weapon dealers of all kinds will practically kill to get their hands on them and the designs. The same can be said with the last but not least: 3D Maneuver Gear.

It seemed simple with its metal and leather belt, but it looked more… 'Unique' with its inert propellers and grapple hooks. Instead of its bulky design of gas container and mechanism responsible for mobility, it uses a wind dust array etched along the back of the belt, providing practically endless propulsion should Jaune wills it with his Aura. The hooks themselves are locked inside a mechanism that is piston-shot, also operating on Jaune's will. Jaune wears it around his waist. He noted that it's snug. He then aimed his hip up and leaked a bit of aura. Two hooks shot up and grappled the ceiling. Jaune stood there unmoved until he released his aura. The hooks attached to their wire tugged on Jaune and sent him straight up. He flipped and landed on his knee upside down before hitting his head. His eyes looked down at the proud three back on the floor.

"It works." Jaune expressed with a smile. His experiment was a success as he leaked a little more of aura and he lowered himself down to make a makeshift swing. Nicolas snorted at the sight. Jaune released his aura and his hooks lost their grip on the ceiling and promptly returned to their rightful place in Jaune's belt, already prep for another go.

"This set of belt used to be so bulky, but with so jury-rigging, we managed to replicate it where the user doesn't need to use a trigger and constantly need to refill the gas compartment which we replaced with a wind dust array." Alvis explained, "Hard to believe that this design came from a medieval world. We're done for the night. Pack it up and get ready for school." Jaune passed the belt to Urbain, who then puts it away. He slung his bag around his shoulder, unfazed by the obvious weight it has. The three 'sentient' beings dissipated and Jaune walked out of the workshop, looking back with a yawn. He flicked the lights off and closed the door behind him, earning a soft shut.

* * *

The school day for Jaune was… rather tamed. Pyrrha, despite what happened in the course of hours, was quite behaved over the day. Sure, she gave a glance towards Jaune at times… long and alluring glances, but she was quite behaved. Yang… well, with her reputation you should know how she was acting: silent with signs of chaos just written all over her face. Weiss does care for Jaune. It's just that she really wants to bide her time before going through something like talking to him again. Luckily she managed to give a bit of small talk with him. It's not much but it's the thought that counts. Blake kept her cool, focusing on her book. She still peeked at times. Yes, days went by unprovoked.

Okay, there were times Jaune and one other girl spent 'quality' time together. Pyrrha on the roof after EVERY training session. Weiss in the empty library at sparse times, she couldn't resist Jaune's lips forever, but it was quite some time before she did. Yang in wherever no one could find them, subtlety wasn't her strong suit; she still enjoyed it none the less. Blake was the only one left out of the loop, she remained oblivious for quite a times. She merely shrugged the feeling that something was afoot. This went on for two months. Pyrrha even decided to press on and convince Jaune to sleep together with her. He shrugged, seeing as there was no harm in something as trivial as skin ship. I mean sleeping in bed with your girlfriend is normal, right? Of course Nicolas, Urbain, and Alvis face palmed. That sort of reasoning just contridicted his belief that he would never sleep with his friend, but he still did. Oh how lucky Jaune was that Weiss had no idea what goes on behind Juniper's doors at night. The fact that he's three timing is just comical. Even protagonists in fiction had a difficult time juggling between three. But only Jaune Arc proved to be quite the oblivious Casanova. His position as the cosmic play toy changed into the luckiest man in Remnant.

At times, the three of them expressed their love for him in three words: "I love you." even with accompanying head on his soft shoulder, swaying in his arms. Of course Jaune was expected to respond to those sentences like his life relied on it. Fortunately, Alvis saw the excellent opportunity to teach Jaune Political Science and all of its secrets relating to talking with a silver tongue before any of this. Fortunately, Jaune excelled at this subject. He expertly replied to each of them in such a way that appealed to them. This only dug his hole deeper by encouraging Weiss, Pyrrha, and Yang to love him all the more. Some more openly than the other. Jaune sighed as he found himself sitting up on his bed at night with Pyrrha sleeping snuggly at his side, a smile visible on her tranquil face. 'I love them… I really do, but this is just ridiculous! But… when push comes to shove…' Jaune slid back under his covers, pulling Pyrrha closer to him, earning a brief snuggle from her unconscious self. Jaune closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. How Weiss and Pyrrha remain oblivious to Jaune's adultery, he'll never figure. Maybe Lady Luck has it out for Jaune. He learns not to question it though. Dust knows what happens when he does.

* * *

Over two months, Jaune's been frequently visiting the forge, following the same plans he had in the first day. Going over the thousands of blueprints in Alvis's book. At times he had help from his tenants, occasionally being told the mythology of the world, at others he didn't. He brought forth technological marvels that would have never surfaced in years, possibly decades. This was all because of Jaune's mind. Biotic augments, Cybernetic enhancements, futuristic tools that prove to be too useful in their purpose, but they helped sped the process considerably, weapons of mass destruction condensed into smaller forms, swords and weapons of medieval times with powers not of this world were replicated in hours by yours truly and his assistants, mechanical exo-suits that applies itself to the user, armor of all kinds made for many different purposes, medical devices that worked more efficiently than today's, technological marvels like an engine that runs on nothing but sparse dust in the air or virtual reality headgear, heck Jaune went beyond the call and made a program that can project virtual reality and make it interactive. Over one month, Jaune had managed to solve the world's technological and medical problems with ease, even going forward to 'invent' farther into the technological spectrum with plasma and practically indestructible armor plating or what's close to it with Quantum Dust arrays. All of which is conveniently stored in Urbain's backpack. Well, if a man can do something as unorthodox in a cave with a box of scraps… Of course, like always, despite the life changing potential his technology possessed, they all still stand against sharing all of this to the public. It's just too much at once. Perhaps if Jaune were to exhibit these, maybe then the public would slowly take an interest instead of gunning him down the moment they hear of these.

* * *

One day in particular finds Jaune alone this time in the workshop, he was in the middle of one of his projects involving a dagger said to control the aspect of time itself. Jaune was too preoccupied to notice a little red riding hood come in. "Jaune?" the little girl in red muttered. Jaune went on with his business. It wasn't until she snuck up behind Jaune and poked his shoulder. Unfortunately, he was in the middle of applying dust. This resulting mishap ended with a bright flash.

* * *

A large boom was heard campus wide. Ozpin was relaxing at his desk when he heard the rather loud explosion. At first he seemed alarmed, but Ozpin quickly soften and leaned over to the intercom, "Please excuse that recent occurrence. The situation is perfectly controlled. Please continue on with your day." The headmaster leaned back to his chair, sighing in annoyance. "It's been a while since you made trouble, hasn't it Jaune?" He gave a small chuckle. "Oh what wonders you may be creating." Ozpin sighed and went on with his day.

* * *

Back in the workshop, Jaune opened his eyes, giving a brief cough as the air cleared. He turned to see Ruby rubbing her eyes and looking back at him. "Sorry…" Ruby gave a guilty grin. Jaune sighed with a smile.

"So what brings you here, Red?" Jaune asked as he turned back round to reapply his work. Ruby brought out her Cresent Rose if the sound of mecha-shifting meant anything.

"I was coming to get my little beauty here checked myself, but…" Ruby trailed off to Jaune's back.

"Of course I'll take a look! Though with how you're taking care of her, I'm sure she's fine. May I?" Jaune turned with an extended hand. Ruby gave her pride and joy to him, trusting her friend and fellow leader. Jaune examined Crescent Rose, both in its scythe and collapsed form. So far no problems except for improvements here and there in the chamber or the blade itself, but he'll never bring himself to modifying it lest he wants his torso separated form his legs.

"She looks fine. The inner workings are in shape and the parts are in tip top condition. Very nice work, Ruby." Jaune praised his little friend in red. She couldn't help, but smile with a light pink on her face. He handed her back and promptly went back to work. Ruby noticed that it's only Jaune and herself in the room, taking the chance, she hugged him from behind. The boy in question was startled.

"Whoa! Ruby? What's wrong?" Jaune tried turning to see his fellow leader snuggling her face against him. "What the? Ruby, control yourself! Please?" He tried pleading, but to no avail. Jaune was met with a soft reply.

"No." came the word.

"No? What do you mean?" Jaune pressed on, making to effort in removing Ruby from his waist.

"I… like you, Jaune…" Jaune heard a faint whisper and saw a shade similar to Ruby's namesake across her face. His eyes widened.

'Ruby likes me!? But she's only 15! What did I do to get her to-!?' Jaune's musings was interrupted by Ruby's muttering.

"I bet you're wondering why a girl like me wants a guy like you. I mean it's nothing serious… I just… want to 'cash' in? I mean our time in Beacon may not be long, but you cared about me. You made me felt like a family around everyone. Ren, Blake, Nora, Weiss, Yang, Phyrra… It felt homely. I have you to thank. This may seem like a weak reason to confess to you over, but it really stuck to me, you know? I mean this just felt… normal? What do you think?" Ruby looked up from her place in Jaune's hip. Her love interest was looking at her with a warm smile. He has to be real careful. The heart of a teenage girl is very volatile. Her hormones might have put her up to this, but then again these feeling could be genuine. So like any reasonable person, Jaune replies with a plan in mind.

"Don't you think you're a bit too young for something like dating?" Jaune said, still with his warm face. Ruby looked confused.

"I mean you still have your whole life ahead of you. You don't want it dragged down by something so little like love. Just think of the problems." Jaune continued. Ruby began to speak, "But! I really-!" But she was cut off.

"Ah ah ah! I wasn't done. Love is very tricky business. Look, I'm just putting this as blunt as I can. You're like the little sister I never had." And like that Ruby's face looked downtrodden. But Jaune still wasn't finished.

"BUT! I guess… we could pretend date. The only catch is that no one knows about it. Not even your sister! Dust knows what would happen if she did." Jaune ended with the same smile he had on the entire time. Ruby looked up with star stricken eyes. She saw hope in the future and she's going to take it.

"Really!? I… I mean… Okay… but promise me that you'll date me for reals later." Ruby stepped back from Jaune with an accusing face and hands by her sides. Jaune couldn't help but chuckle and agree.

"Deal. Just keep drinking that milk now. Grow big and strong." Ruby only grinned. Jaune turned back round to his work, shooing away his friend. "If that's all you'd like to talk about…" Then he was interrupted by an impromptu tap on the cheek. It felt warm in that mere second. He quickly turned to see rose petals where Ruby stand. Jaune's face softened and sighed. 'I just can't win with that girl. I guess that makes four… I wonder who's next… Blake? Ha… wait…' Jaune shook it off, focusing on his work. Then again, his mind did find itself thinking of his friends, mostly his female friends.

* * *

Over the past two months, Jaune worked and enjoyed life with his friends. There were times where things got rough like Blake's sudden disappearance, but she was found a few days later by RWBY. He was relived to say the least. He noticed that Weiss had gotten happier that day, so did Yang and Ruby. Yang wanted to commemorate it with seven minutes in heaven in a nearby closet, not that he mind. It was just the abrupt nature that bothered him. Even so, time marched forward. With the Vytal Festival coming, Jaune can only prepare for the worst. But even then, he has his friends by his side. They prove to be an invaluable asset. He just wished that some of them would just stop dragging him off to lock lips from time to time!

* * *

Author's note: Gah... I'm sorry if this feels rushed, but this should reach the end of Volume One. That is why I'm ending it here until Volume Two! I'm so sorry that I have to stop it her, but I ran out of ideas! I could have done something with Blake, but my muse just won't tell me a darn thing. I hope you enjoy this anyway. Hurray for Genius!Jaune!

On to Questions: From kroz phantomville: Can you include one more phase in Jaune's mind powers?

I kinda explained it in the chapter. I hope it explains what you wanted to know!

Big shout out to my friends: Draconic Charge, Y.A.R.N., cjanimal, venshade1, garoorar, SmilingJester, JPVE, and everyone else!

Even bigger shout out to: A yellow snowball, CursedPhoenix94, and kroz phantomville for giving ideas for Jaune's inventions! A big help!

Also I have a request. If you know an gadget or gizmo or technological marvel that you think Jaune might have been able to conjure up. Please PM me! I need something like the Nanosuit from Crysis or Element Zero from Mass Effect. Please?

Edit: And this marks the last chapter for proofreading. Enjoy the small changes.

Also make sure to inform me of any inconsistences by PM please!

And like that, I bid you farewell. Now this won't be forever! Oh no. Until Volume two comes out. I'll be recording any and all ideas into a little Journal I have. And then converting it into the next chapter. Again, I'm sorry for being sloppy. I hope you understand! Until we meet again, this is destinyTail0 signing off!


	10. Chapter 10: Souvenirs d'essai

Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and by extension, Roosterteeth.

Every other source material including songs and fictional material is also not mine and must be given their due respects.

Also, I highly recommend you watch RWBY if you'd like. It may help visualize some of the scenes.

Title: Testing Memories

* * *

"Hold on. Where'd you get the chair?" Jaune expressed his sudden curiosity to Nicolas, both of which are busy making final adjustments to the chair in question. Jaune, Nicolas, Alvis, and Urbain were in Beacon's forge after school and the Vytal Festival was just around the corner. Alvis was typing away on Jaune's scroll, but occasionally turned to the even bigger and more advanced screens floating beside him. Urbain was situated with a more wider scroll in hand, standing around fiddling with some code. Jaune himself was occupied with another scroll, running diagnostics. Nicolas didn't look up from his business.

"Found it," Nicolas bluntly replied. However, Why did Jaune get the feeling…?

* * *

"That's odd…" Glynda trailed. Ozpin was calmly wandering his school's gardens when he heard his assistant's dismay from behind.

"What is?" Ozpin asked with a sip of evening coffee.

"Our recent shipment for replacement chairs just arrived, but when one of our workers did an inventory, it counted up with one missing." Glynda spoke rather confused, yet irritated.

"Hmm… I'm sure it's fine. It's probably a spare anyhow. Disregard it and have the marked chairs replaced." Ozpin sighed and shrugged off the problem.

"Of course." The two continued with their evening walk without any other problems whatsoever.

* * *

To stop any headaches from settling in, Jaune just dropped it. He caught a scroll tossed from Alvis. Alvis moved on to tinkering with a holographic projection that just appeared on his arm. It looked futuristic with solid white blocks with differencing shapes that ranged from sleek and sharp to bulky and blunt that hovered across his forearm.

"With this functional replica of the Animus coupled with the Sensation Engine technology that we 'discovered', we should be able to observe and repair your memories. Maybe then we could reach a conclusion to all of this." Alvis motioned towards the decked out chair in front of him. The 'Animus' i.e. the chair Nicolas 'found' looks sleek with its ergonomic design with attached futuristic headpiece and armrest.

"This entire thing is wireless. I should be able to control anything like any bulky terminal with the Sensen Glove. There should be a contingency plan for everything, right?"

The Sensation Engine or 'Sensen' for short. In the fictional universe where it originated from, the Sensation engine was a technology far ahead of its time. The purpose of the Sensen was to manipulate or delete memories along with other various functions. However, Sensen's history was grim as the technology was abused by the very same company that created it, obviously for corrupt reasons. Alvis saw potential in this tidbit of technology. Luckily with a little help from Neurology, Aura Theory, and 'Synthesis', along with the other related Sciences, the four of them were able to program and develop the Sensation Engine, adding one more to Jaune's vast array of achievements. Along with the development of the Sensation Engine, many of its accessories were made, more notably the Sensen Glove. This piece of equipment was quite favorable in Alvis's eyes and Jaune gave it as a gift to him. The tool had a variety of functions, to name them would include the ability to hack any digital lock, spam streams of unintelligible data into a target's mind at the expense of aura, and manipulate the environment with the help of an installed module and aura. Said module was necessary to augment the glove with Alvis's abilities, Not only that, the glove functions as any other scroll with the added benefit of operating on ridiculous speeds. The same speeds can be said with Jaune's other technological possessions.

"Well, let's just test and get it over with, Jaune. I'm sure the sooner we figure it all out; it'll all blow over soon. But then again, I'm talking about history in the making. The ability to manipulate a person's memory. This sort of thing is normal in our line of work, but still, it's important to consider all of this as life-changing. We took extra precautions with the Animus. It should be fine." Jaune nodded and eased himself on the 'Animus', making himself as comfortable as possible. Urbain continued on his scroll and Nicolas stood by, peering over Alvis as he worked his magic on the Sensen Glove hovering around his forearm and the aforementioned screens on the side.

The "Animus" was first created by the First Civilization in the fictional universe it was from, but through time, an overzealous corporation managed to replicate a crude copy of the machine with the goal of diving into a person's genetic memory including their own. Because of it's similarities with Sensen technology, Alvis and Jaune was able to create the machine itself, note the seat Jaune was situating himself into. Despite what Jaune used to manufacture the device, Alvis was able to confirm that this version of the Animus should perform better than its previous fictional incarnates like 2.0 or Omega. Jaune and Alvis took every precaution in creating this piece of technology and it paid off. When Jaune goes in, his genetic memory should project itself on the three screens in front of Alvis. He would then monitor any disturbances and try to repair Jaune's memories.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Doc. I mean if Jaune dies, we die too." Nicolas expressed his concern to which Alvis acknowledged it.

"Don't worry. We took every safety measure to ensure that Jaune lives through this. Dust helps us when he turns into a vegetable. And… he's out like a light…" Alvis said as he tapped a command on his glove and Jaune closed his eyes and went limp.

"How about you field test our inventions. Try going out to the Emerald Forest. No one should be out there at this time of day." Alvis suggested to a rather elated Nicolas, who proceeded to grab Urbain by the collar and disappear out of sight, most likely flying off to Beacon Cliffs. At that moment, the three screens Alvis was waiting for flashed with the usual process in running the Animus. The workshop door was locked and Alvis had all the time he needed. Jaune's problems should disappear after all this, right? I mean sure, there's the girlfriend problem. But Jaune plans to solve that in one fell swoop… right after he gets up after this.

* * *

The duo that disappeared from Beacon's workshop blinked into existence at Beacon's cliffs soon after. Nicolas was looking over the Emerald Forest with a smile across his face. Urbain was kneeling over his open backpack. Its opening looked significantly wider, mostly like due to tailoring handy work by Jaune and the fact that Urbain's ability became more refined due to Symbiosis. Nicolas looked over and requested with feral instincts, "Surprise me!"

Urbain obliged by handing him a random sword from his backpack that couldn't possibly fit length wise. Nicolas examined it with a feral grin on his face. Its broad blade was complemented by the glowing hilt. It weighted quite a bit of weight, but Nicolas hefted it like a twig. "Ah… Dawnbreaker. THE weapon you want against those pesky Grimm." The melee specialist grinned as he swung around his toy. Urbain was pulling out parts for a suit of armor on the grass. They looked rather ahead of Remnant's time.

Like Nicolas named his weapon, Dawnbreaker was the sword a person could ever wish for in a Grimm slaying piece. The sword itself was 'blessed' with a dust array that consumes a Grimm's empty nature from the inside out. In seconds, if any monster were to survive the first strike, then they wouldn't live to see the second. The sword's legacy as an undead slayer wasn't exaggerated when Jaune made it. It can even make freshly made corpses EXPLODE in a shine of white, much to Nicolas's evident grin. Many of his other swords from other lands of fiction had lore behind them that makes onlookers awe, then just out right astonishes them when they learn of the features that came with it.

Nicolas turned to see Urbain setting up a suit of armor for him. The appearance looked futuristic with its sleek like exterior. Honestly, the sight was just awestruck in Nicolas's eyes. He noticed Urbain gesturing to him.

"This one is mine? It looks a bit small." Nicolas pointed to the suit on the ground then himself. Urbain nodded, to which Nicolas screamed with delight. It seemed hard putting on a suit from the 'future', but eventually Nicolas fit snug into it. Usually, the suit requires a rather large machine to attach to the user, but Jaune managed to replicate it to allow the suit to merely be 'worn' by hand. Then a small hint of a whirring sound filled his ears. It was the dust-powered engine situated on his back.

This particular engine was a VERY condensed and very experimental version of the 'Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine'. It's experimental because it's mostly comprised of purified scrap metal, dust crystals, and various dust arrays. It still looks the same as the actual deal, but unless Jaune has access to more refined resources, that's as far he can develop the suit and engine all together. Normally, in the universe it originated from, the engine/reactor's original version was used by massive spaceships capable of traveling at speeds faster than light. Generally, if a person would use this design on say… a standard VTOL airship; it would theoretically shatter from the sudden momentum generated from the engine itself. However, even though there were other suggestions for the suit's reactor currently situated on its back like the 'Arc Reactor' or just having Nicolas replicate some fictional crystal of power with his phenomenon, Jaune insisted that the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine would be the final choice. The ARS suit was intended to be based mostly on speed and agility. It was a 'no-brainer' that the design would include this particular engine. It was planned to provide propulsion for practically a one kilometer space cruiser. Then again, it was designed for a one kilometer space cruiser… Which would explain the 'VERY condensed' part and because of that, it should be able to provide more than enough thrust for the Jaune's initial goals of the ARS.

Nicolas gripped on Dawnbreaker and went straight for a nearby panel.

"Don't worry. I won't get a scratch on this. I should be able to react in time, right?" Nicolas turned to Urbain who then nodded.

*Click* *Whoosh*

His body was flung far out, thrusters located on his back and thighs activated, sending him further. If one were to listen closely, they would hear, "Wooo-Hooo!", trailing from Nicolas's mouth. Urbain sighed and looked over his backpack. He looked back at the falling sight of Nicolas, prepping his sword for a downward strike.

As named before, the Augmented Reaction Suit or ARS is a battle suit with the goal of providing regular infantry with augmentations in mobility, firepower, and situational awareness. In essence, it can turn any being who puts it on into a super soldier like any other powered armor. In its lore, the schematics for the suit were only in its prototype stage; however Jaune worked his way around the fact with his own design choices. Instead of using the suits original design with its experimental power core, he opted for the aforementioned Shaw-Fujikawa engine design. It worked somewhat with the other suits, however Alvis opted him to use other reliable sources of power. The ARS system provides many versatile systems that prove to be life saving with its automatic/manual defibrillator, immediate synapses response, active actuators that amplifies the user's physical strength and speed by far margins, the ever so useful Magnetoplasmadynamic thrusters, and there's also the one function that the ARS is most known for: "Bullet Time". 'AR' Mode or Augmented Reaction Mode was built into the suit with the intention of increasing the user's reaction time ten-fold by monitoring and augmenting the user's neural synapses. This proved to be a very efficient function of the ARS, seeing as it allowed the user to react to multiple threats at once. However the original blueprint warned of overheating if AR mode was used for too long, but Jaune was able to diminish the threat by improving the system with his own personal tweaks. The suit had a built in weapons system called the Battlefield Logic Adaptable Electronic System or just the BLADE System if you prefer acronyms. In theory, The BLADE system can replicate any weapon it comes in contact with, including its flaws. Normally, at the time in its universe the BLADE System can only retain three weapon blueprints, however Jaune, Alvis, and Urbain managed to increase its memory to remember and replicate eleven different weapons. All of which comes from the same fictional universe such as the usual Assault rifle and Shotgun. Urbain had the notion that they could create another version of the BLADE System without it being attached to the ARS. The idea was brilliant and they went with it. There was a small problem though. Just where would the BLADE be stored on the person? On the forearm or the back? Nonetheless, the ARS System was the ultimate suit for any person who treasures speed and agility over Power and Defense.

While Urbain was keeping stock of Jaune's creations, Nicolas was having the time of his life. Abusing the ARS to its full extent was a blast for him. Nicolas constantly used the suit's thrusters, speeding him through Emerald Forest as he slashed the limbs off of any unfortunate Grimm that he met in a flash of white, absolutely ignoring the BLADE System over using Dawnbreaker. If Urbain were to avert his eyes to watch, he'd see black limbs flying high above the tree line before falling back down with a shuffle from the trees. But he was too busy wearing and testing the various types of armor and weapons he was asked to test on the cliff.

Luckily he had his trusty Omnitool. The Omnitool came from the same Sci-fi universe as some of the other guns and tools floating around in that black hole of his, but this orange piece of work was just appealing to him. It's amazing what happens with a little 'ingenuity' and when a computer micro frame, sensor analysis pack, and fabricator is put together. The result comes in a multipurpose diagnostic and manufacturing tool that practically did anything ranging from computing to hacking to calibrations. Yes, this hand held device complemented Urbain just fine.

Moving on, he tried on the various armors, swung the occasional sword and shot the various guns into the Emerald Forest, sometimes earning a "Hey! Watch it!" from Nicolas. He ran a quick assessment of a few noteworthy examples:

[Test 001-12: Extraterrestrial Combat Weaponry (Energy Class)]

The initial thoughts of the concept were far-fetched, but they were still possible. Using quantum dust arrays and the occasional crystal, the results were a set of twelve weapons. Each of them has their own categories that can be related to the other projects. The weapons themselves performed optimally. Every piece, be it a pistol, rifle, or alloy cannon, hit their mark with devastating results. Even with the constraint of reloading, with its automatic mechanism for 'mini-reloads', these weapons should be considered a success in terms of power and efficiency in ammo capacity.

[Test 013-167: UNSC Weaponry (Ballistic Class)]

While these weapons require a clip or magazine to reload, it proved to be inefficient due to the lack of ample materials. Instead of using slugs for bullets for the UNSC class, like Casull and Jackal, we utilized a more potent aura transducer for this class. Anyone with aura will be able to pick up any weapon that's UNSC class and shoot endlessly with high accuracy and efficiency. The transducers have the added benefit of cooling down faster than it can heat up and ammo for this class is theoretically endless. Therefore, these weapons can virtually shoot endlessly should the user's aura levels can provide.

[Test 168-199: Covenant Weaponry (Energy Class)]

Unlike the previous class which relied on slugs, these weapons rely on a more volatile source of ammunition. Its original source of power comes from actual plasma, like the Avian Class. However there were other variants that uses fuel rods as their choice of projectiles. But since we didn't have the equipment to develop the actual weapons themselves, we settled with utilizing the usual dust arrays along with using dust crystals as a more suitable substitute with their charges. The blueprints were... unique. To be frank, the universe the designs were from was developed by extraterrestrials. It would be normal to consider these weapons to end up looking like its from outer space. Moving on to the question of ammunition, it's the mere concept of installing a fresh dust crystal into the slot after ejecting the recently spent. As you would expect, the dust variants matter as they would determine the effects of the projectiles. Common examples include Red dust crystals producing incendiary rounds. The Covenant Class focuses on Power above all else due to its common feature of cooling cores in some of its weapons. As long as a person has an ample supply of crystals and accurate aim, any target will fall.

[Test 200-210: Forerunner Weaponry (Energy Class)]

One should consider the origins of where these weapons came from, that would explain everything they would be. We were able to replicate these weapons' magnetic composition with their respective parts, but this was mostly for aesthetics. However it does not deter their potency. This class utilizes a power source named 'Hard Light'. Hard light is, in summary, high energy electrons and ionized particles. Its use ranged from infrastructure to live ammunition. All of which are explained in later reports. In the latter's case, ammunition comes in the form of cartilages. Like with the Covenant Class, these cartilages will be replaced with a more available resource, crystals. As long as these crystals are condensed or ionized to a specific point and molded into the right shape, the weapons will accept them. Now there is one fact to consider. After a target is... deceased, their entire body will disintegrate, leaving no corpse nor any evidence that it was ever there in the first place. This design choice was intended by the original manufacturers of these weapons. Essentially, the Forerunner Class should never be underestimated. With its intimidating aesthetics and abnormal ammo, these firearms are the bane of any living being in Remnant.

[Test 321-403: Adeptus Weaponry (Ballistic Class)]

Weapons like these would tear the insides of a target in seconds. No further questions. The Adeptus Class has what might as well be the appearance of a box with a handle and trigger, yet they're still very powerful. The .75 ammunition itself was nothing more than rocket propelled grenades and yet they're plentiful in the universe they originated. Since we didn't have access to these... explosive compounds. We fell back to using dust crystals. It turns out that when you cut dust crystals into the right shape, it acts as any other round for the Adeptus Class. Like the norm, we replicated every single weapon from the Adeptus Class, ranging from Long range to Close Combat to Support Range along with the other variants with their small tweaks from the original 'patterns'. Keep in mind that a person cannot use a grenade as a shotgun shell. All of the Adeptus class fire these crystals intact. They were designed to penetrate anything they impact. Think of this class as a favorite for demolition experts.

[Test 578: 'Medi-gun' (Module Class)]

A rather rare and powerful case of applied battlefield medicine. These 4 variants of the 'Medi-gun' were accidentally discovered by a German doctor as he was... 'experimenting' in his make shift hospital. Instead of using his usual formula for creating what we're going to call Medi-gel', we imitated the formula where it would be recognizable for Dust Mechanics. Nicolas was able to recreate 'Medi-gel' into Dust form. Now with a functional version of the Medi-gun and its required power pack, we were able to move on to the other three aspects of the Medi-gun: Augmented Strength, Resistance, and Enhanced Vitality. Along with Unbreakable Tenacity, these Medi-guns would be the most favorable choice in battlefield support.

[Test 611 - 625: Devil's Cry (Omni Class)]

These set of weapons... we never actually made them yet. We have the blueprints ready in Alvis's book, but... these... are very... unique weapons... I don't think we have the tools nor materials to actually create them. But until we do and we will eventually, we shall make them, but we must be cautious in dealing with powers like these. Powers from the Arcane is not to be trifled with... The lore behind them are a bit unnerving to say the least.

[Test 626 - 636: Olympian Instruments (Omni Class)]

Like with the last set, this set's history is rather notorious. Said to be weapons of the gods, they possess unprecedented power. We know better than to call ourselves Gods. We're merely 'unique' beings... in a sense. Now the real question is whether or not to actually make this set. Likewise, we do not have the materials necessary. It's just beyond our reach in our current dwellings. If we have access to a more proper facility, then we can make these, but until then we'll just have to wait and act on the right opportunity. However, I must remind the others that powers from gods, even if it's fictional, should never be abused for selfish reasons.

[Test 824: Falchion (Blade Class)]

The sword was said to slay dragons. Its legend perceives it as its features can also prove its worth. With its ability to heal the user over time, its power over slaying Grimm can rival even Dawnbreaker. However, this is only a replica as is the other weapons and armor you saw before, but these replicas do a great enough job in living up to their name.

[Test 1056: 'Dagger of Time' (Blade Class)]

This weapon has quite the heritage behind it, but it cannot live up to its name. While this weapon can still do its trademark features: reverse, slow, speed up, or stop time, they are limited to an extent. Up to a maximum of 10 seconds can the dagger operate, after that there's a rather long cool down. The quantum arrays inscribed inside the blade can work for so long. The temporal paradoxes that comes along with this artifact shouldn't be a problem. Ten seconds is just enough to undo any damages made and no one remember anything that happened in that time frame. The cool down time consists of how quickly the glass vial on the end can refill. Since it operates on dust, the user could inject dust themselves. The only problem is what kind. This weapon should only be exposed in the most dire of emergencies. Until then, it's to be never shown to anyone, should they get any ideas.

[Test 1209: Element "Zero" Kinetic Shield (Module Class)]

Instead of using the actually element itself, seeing as it doesn't exist in the first place, Jaune decided to employ the same tactic of Dust Arrays with its respective colored dust. This sort of technology was mostly employed to deflect small projectiles, however with some tweaking; we were able to create an emitter that was also able to reflect melee attacks in omnidirectional directions. The only power source needed is a small vial of random dust. Of course, seeing as Jaune stopped working on this device, this only showed that he did only the best in creating this device with its function of deflecting any shot; even from weapons he created himself.

[Test 1241 - 1329: MJOLNIR (Armor Class)]

Originally designed by a vilified scientist, MJOLNIR and all it's variants* were successfully reproduced, despite the materials we used. Throughout testing, every suit were up to par, other models went farther. As similar in terms of goals with the other tests, MJOLNIR is capable of vastly improving the user's strength, speed, agility, reflexes, and durability. Normally, this suit was designed to take advantage of individuals with physical capabilities given by genetic testing, but we went beyond the call by allowing MJOLNIR to compensate for the user's abilities.

With what we know on Dust arrays, the outer armor composed of common alloys was enhanced to be just as strong as the original multilayered alloys and can be augmented further with supplement aura. What became of the inner gel layers and the body suit that was essential to MJOLNIR, they were replaced what you'd expect: Dust compounds and Indented plating. The helmet comes in variants*, but still functions the same with Heads Up Display, Toxin Filters, Sealed Ventilation, Thermal Vision, Communications, and renewable power. There are also auxiliary systems including Automatic Medical Gel injector, which will passively track the user's health and inject ample amounts into the user for optimal efficiency. We do not have the materials required to create a fusion reactor to operate these systems, but we did come up with a suitable placeholder. Along with powering the energized particle shielding included in the suit, the replacement Dust reactor is able to perform just as well within the expected range.

*Note that I am referring to a specific range of armor sets. This entry only describes what we call the MARK IV's, V's, VI's, GEN 2, and the most advanced version of MJOLNIR: MARK VII.

[Test 1330 - 1343: Time Distortion Unit or T.D.U. + Armor Enhancements (Module Class)]

Similar to the Dagger of Time, it's function as a time manipulation device is limited due to coarse materials. However, it doesn't function as a weapon as you would expect. This device's abilities with time are still locked at brief moments of ten seconds, but it's still an alternative to the dagger. We've made other modules, ranging from: Cloaking to Healing Unit to EMP. Normally these modules would require an operator to regulate its processes, but Jaune, Alvis and I managed to develop a program that can occupy this requirement. These modules are compatible to all the variants of the MJOLNIR armor. Although some of the suits had some of these modules built-in, we decided to add in slots for external module attachment. For example, MJOLNIR VI Black has Enhanced Motion Trackers built in, but was designed for reconnaissance. Therefore, a Cloaking module was installed to an external port.

[Test 1421: Quantum Entanglement Device or Q.E.D. (Module Class)]

I don't know what the man was thinking when he first thought of this device. Then again, I don't think he was thinking in the first place. The QED is basically a gamble. We were skeptical of the designs that were shown in Alvis's book, but we went with it. The result was a grenade that distorts the space time continuum. How it works is that it follows the theory that any two particles can be relative to each other. With applied dust mechanics, Alvis drafted the dust arrays necessary to harness the theory. It's a major gamble however. The effects of the grenade are random. None of us knew what was going to happen, but when we backtracked and reviewed what this device can do. We were... surprised. In essence, there are good effects and bad effects. All of which are too unorthodox and plentiful to describe. It's a gamble and I doubt to call it a grenade anymore.

[Test 1647: Portable Quantum Tunneling Device or PQTD (Module Class)]

It doesn't shoot like a gun. It looks like one, but that's not its purpose. This is a very mysterious piece of technology, but with some jury rigging and our understanding of my ability, Hammerspace, we were still able to recreate it despite some misconceptions. The device itself abuses the laws of physics and yet it's able to produce two different colored portals that are always connected to each other, no matter the distance. The PQTD can also manipulate objects directly in front of it. The mechanics behind how the portals and object manipulation are all due to the unique composition of the dust crystal inside the singularity harness and with our understanding of my phenomenon. It acts like a black hole and the device borrows its power to link the two portals together. Think of it as a wormhole. Just imagine the logistics potential.

[Test 1648: Long Fall Boots (Armor Class)]

These pair of greaves are very durable and cancels out any sort of shock damage sustained from any fall height. Dust arrays do most of the work, but the user must securely attach the pieces for maximum effect. We already applied variants of the boots to our powered suits. These articles of footwear came from the same universe as the PQTD, made by the same eccentric research company that see human life as expendable. Inhumane, but they gave favorable results.

[Test 1973: Resource Integration Gear or RIG (Armor Class)]

These suits were designed with managing a person's health and augment their strength while also allowing the user to survive virtually any impossible and dangerous environment. Many variants exist because of us, but the main features are still present in all models such as Health Management as indicated by a segmented colored bar that runs on the user's spine, Holographic displays that project a few feet from the user either while they're still or walking; these displays work like any other scroll like communication and computing, and a Navigation System that directs the user by a colored line that runs across the floor. While many of these suits were manufactured by us with different intents, we always found the time to include the many useful features like the Stasis module, Kinesis module, Grav-boots, Thrusters, Oxygen Storage, and Radiation protection.

[Test 2065: Element Zero 'Biotics' (Genetic Class)]

While we borrowed many inspirations from the ever expanding world of fiction, I couldn't help but include these. There are many different types, all of which follow different types of rules. Take for instance: Biotics. These abilities were due to embedding a person's body tissue with "Element Zero", but like I already established it doesn't exist. However Jaune worked around it by developing the theory to use dust crystals instead. The math and reasoning worked, but he couldn't put it into practice due to lack of test subjects. He refused to use it on himself due to obvious reasons. In summary, these artificial abilities can affect the basic concept of physics ranging from gravity, conservation of mass, and force.

[Test 2071: Blacklight (Genetic Class)]

Introducing Blacklight, Strand DX-1118 C. This is a virus disguised as a bio augmentation. While the concept of gaining nigh invulnerability, unlimited endurance, and near limitless power seemed tempting, the price is just as high. In the lore behind Blacklight, only few born people were able to safely assimilate the virus into their system and gain its powers. However with Jaune, being the Genetic professor he was, he was able to spin a strain of the virus where ANYONE can become a genetic warrior. The victim is granted mutated limbs designed for murder and there's only one cure and I currently have it, Whitelight, stored away in my pack. The story behind Whitelight was a terrible one. In the lore from its world, Whitelight was tainted and when spread out to the public in hopes of curing Blacklight, it only created more casualties. Jaune ignored this past and created Whitelight without any taint present. There are many more versions of Bio Augmentation we have made, but this specimen should prove enough that this should never come in contact with anyone deemed 'Corrupt'.

[Test 2315-2325: Vigors and Plasmids (Genetic Class)]

Both of these are either ingested or injected respectively. Both required a natural resource named Salts and EVE as a source of power, but instead Jaune resolved the issue by drastically affecting Dust to directly change a person's genetic makeup, like how Plasmids and Vigors worked. When a person were to get this 'Charged' Dust in their body, they would gain powerful abilities... after some painful side effects. The ability to throw fire and lightning, summon birds and insects, possess people and machines. These are only a few of many examples that shows that power of Vigors and Plasmids. However, like Blacklight and Biotics, Jaune refused to test them. I couldn't test it because I'm merely a manifestation of aura. Even then, Jaune would forbid using these modifications until the time comes.

[Test 2732-2748: USIF Powered Assault Armor + Section Weaponry (Armor + Ballistic Class)]

Mostly designed with Power and Defense in mind, this hulk of armor is technologically advanced in every way in terms of improving the user's strength, speed, physiology, and combat awareness. The mere concept of its armor is ridiculous. Multiple armor layers with potent dust shielding and 'blessed' armor plating proves that this armor set is nothing to scoff at. The same can be applied for the suit's: Artificial Intelligence, Rechargeable Jet Propulsion, On the Fly Upgrade modules, and Targeting system. Like the RIG, we made many variants along with the dozens of weapon types that came along with it. However I must agree with Jaune when he says that it's too dangerous to reveal this sort of technology too soon. I shudder at the political whiplash these suits and weapons could create. And yet we still plan on revealing all of this on the Vytal Festival… I will not enjoy this…

[Test 2933: Nano-Muscle Suit or Nanosuit (Armor Class)]

Extremely Versatile and Powerful. This suit is an excellent addition to the collection due to its technological advances. In its lore, this suit was designed to combat an extra-terrestrial threat. The plan was a success with the suit ushering in many advantages such as the availability to absorb energy from any source, be it solar, heat, aura, dust, or even carbon. The most attractive function of the suit is its ability to cloak the user to near invisibility or augment the suit's fibers to absorb any and all forms of damage, be it projectile or Grimm claws. If that's not enough, like with some of the aforementioned suits, this armor set can improve the user's strength to great lengths. Back in its world, the Nanosuit was the pinnacle of technological achievement, but in this world, it's nothing but another trophy on the wall. I have no doubt that Jaune designed this suit with intention of fighting an endless war, but he's merely doing this as a hobby… it seems too good to be true however.

There are so many other technological marvels that seemed too good. There are the wonders of Hard Light and its applications of protection or weaponized destruction in the form of firearms. Talismans of Magic and Fantasy were replicated and proved to live up to their names. Exoskeletons made to either kill or provide safety just pieced together like they were just one of many. Like what we did with our powered suits, variants of our weapons were designed and made. Weapons of all kinds, be them energy or slug based, were made by us. Gadgets and Gizmos from so many fictional worlds are in my backpack and all it takes to send the world into chaos is to merely show them all what they do. The same can be said with Jaune's ever numerous notes. In fact, no matter what we do, it'll always end up with Remnant in pandemonium. I can only hope Jaune knows what he's doing in the Vytal Festival later.

Urbain finished his report to see Nicolas flying up with his thrusters blaring. He landed feet first with a thud. Dawnbreaker was in his hand as if it was never swung at all.

"You packed up already? I got the report done." Nicolas said as he tossed Dawnbreaker over to Urbain and proceeded to remove the ARS. "The suit performed perfectly like we wanted. There was no cool down time and the thrusters worked at speeds faster than projected. The suit's AR mode worked wonders and the thrusters just kept going. Handling was impeccable too. Dawnbreaker only needed only one hit to disintegrate any and all Grimm. Heh, it's like the Vytal Festival came early and decided to go all out on the fireworks." Nicolas stretched after he handed the suit to Urbain in pieces. Urbain kept at his stoic exterior as he packed up.

"I did a report. It's nothing special… Just a normal inventory count." Urbain droned. "It's nice to have some time to ourselves. Jaune really gave it his all when he made these." Nicolas shrugged.

"Well he had some help. Even geniuses need assistance every once in a while. But man... Jaune just invented the future! Flying cars, Ray Guns, Panacea, Virtual Reality, Powered Armor, Fictional tools from the future. If I didn't know any better, I say he wants to record everyone's face when he unveals all of this. But I can't shake this feeling that Jaune's hiding something. Like he's worried about something. I don't know. We're supposed to know everything about each other and our thoughts, but he's got that answer locked up tight." Nicolas had a rather worried face.

"He's heard about what happened with Blake. He also heard of her recklessness. Thankfully, she lived through the experience. The rest of RWBY found her, but that's all he heard. I supposed he was 'spooked'. There were reports of White Fang recently. I can deduce that they needed large quantities of dust from the harbor that day. This only shows how hostile the White Fang are. I can sympathize their goals, but their methods are too extreme. This sort of thing happened for decades and yet there are still signs of civil unrest today." Urbain sighed as he slung his backpack over.

"I'm having second thoughts about the exhibition. I mean, all of these things in my pack can solve all of the Faunus and Humanity's problems, but is the world ready? I doubt society can handle the fact that the future is right under its nose. Jaune, Alvis, you, me. We made the future. It's only a matter of time until corporate espionage goes underway. What can we do when Jaune gets kidnapped? Break him out? That will only create more problems. Society's just not ready for this. But... I understand that we need to go through with this. I'm torn. What do you think?"

"Well... whatever happens happens. If we all agree that this is a good idea, then we'll go with it. I just have one thing to say." Nicolas turns to view over the Emerald Forest, currently covered in a faint black fog, motioning as if he's presenting a view never seen. His face beamed with pride. "This... is what the future can do. Now let's go! I got bored when I ran out of Grimm to kill." Nicolas spoke as he disappeared towards Beacon.

Urbain was about to follow suit, but turned to see the tranquil (and dark) sight of the Emerald Forest. Did he really exterminate all the Grimm? I mean he had the tools and the time, but that still seemed unlikely. Urbain gave a grin and chuckled. He was still worried about the possibility of White Fang storming Beacon for Jaune, but he shooed away these feelings. They'll deal with them if they come. And when they do... He faded into thin air later, following Nicolas towards Beacon.

'Those who play with the devil's toys will be brought by degrees to wield his sword.'

* * *

Nearby, a pair of random onlookers were hiding in a bush. Their faces were just awestruck over what they just witnessed over the last three hours. The future just happened before their very eyes and they caught everything. Both of their scrolls recorded every second and they immediately went to typing away on their scrolls, uploading the footage and posting updates.

"Dude... I'm so glad you dragged me out here. That. Was. AWESOME." The first boy spoke as he posted his video wherever he can. The second boy hummed his agreement.

"To tell the truth, I honestly didn't expect this. You learn something every day..." The second boy joined the first in spreading the words, 'The Future is here' "This Jaune person is the blond that everyone called the 'Genius of Beacon', right?"

"Yeah! I heard he graduated in three days. I didn't believe it at first, but now I do! Man, I really want hold one of those bad boys..." The first student chuckled. "And... done. You?" He turned to the second, who looked up.

"Same. Now we wait for everyone to see and believe. Let's go. We'll let the videos do the talking." The second boy pushed his way through the bushes, making his way to Beacon. The first boy laughed.

"Yeah... I guess. Let's go to the café. I'm starving!" The two of them can't help but smile. They just revealed the future to the world and yet they act as if it's nothing. The second boy took Urbain's words for thought, but shrugged it off. It's not his problem, right? Then again, he could have not uploaded the video, but the deed has been done. He doesn't want anymore part in this. In his musing, he felt his friend wrap his arm around his shoulder, shouting a common shanty. He sighed with a smile. 'I guess this is why I'm friends with him. Might as well join along...'

His voice wasn't that great with jolly chanting...

* * *

'Okay, so far he's gotten past years one through nine. So far, his life looks good. Great family, good neighborhood. I don't see any evidence that could explain how I got here. Hmm...'

During Nicolas and Urbain's time at Beacon Cliff's, Alvis was hard at work operating beside Jaune. His Sensen Glove was handling most of the work, but Alvis still found himself shifting through Jaune's memories, trying to fix them as best as he can. His three screens flicked, flashed, and shifted to his directions. One screen had a grey background with labeled bars aligned as a helix with blank triangles lazily drifting behind. Another was a white foreground with thin lines; light grey octagons stringed together with a twist. Numbers showed up occasionally in a blink. The last had a dark blue and grey background with white dots arranged along a bright horizon. These screens had the Animus's primary programs. So far there were no complications. Jaune had no spasm or involuntary movements at all. All seemed well at the moment.

Alvis took a breath, 'Version Genesis is a success...'

His respite took a turn for the worse when all three screens took a hue of red. He was surprised.

'What? I can't access year ten. It's the last one I need to restore too. The last nine weren't so hard, but why can't I seen into year 10? Jaune attained perfect synchronization from the ground up. That should be enough prerequisites for Genesis. It can't be... A traumatic memory?" Alvis mused as he tapped for a workaround to gain some insight. Unfortunately, no such luck.

'It must be the year it happened! But... what was it? I guess I'll find out when Jaune gets out of there...' Alvis looked over to Jaune in the Animus then back to his red hued screens. He waved and they returned to their regular color of grey, white, and blue backgrounds. 'I'll just work on years eleven to sixteen. This should be easier than Animus Omega's version. No worries, Jaune...' He continued working as his Sensen glove twitched, indicating its ongoing assistance.

* * *

Jaune opened his eyes. The sight of a bustling village was familiar to him. He recognized this place as his home for the last 9 years. And as such he looks down to see himself as a ten-year old.

'Again? These blackouts are kinda annoying. I'll need to debug the Animus later.' Jaune thought as he wandered the familiar and bustling town. Merchants were yelling and selling merchandise. The rumbling of people walking on the street seemed natural this time of day. Sounds of mechanical tools were heard far from where he was. As Jaune wandered, he passed a café where he heard a pair of men discussing whatever.

"The wall's almost up." The first said as he took a sip from his drink.

"Yeah, we made great progress. If we keep it up at this rate, we'll be done in three days," The first man's companion heartily proclaimed with a smile.

"Right... But I'm concerned about the recent Grimm attacks." The first grimaced. His friend looked confused.

"What? There hasn't been any attacks in months. Three to be exact." The second counted off his fingers.

"Exactly. We should have at least some hint of an ambush or some rush sooner. Lately they've been straying away from us and our ships. I don't like it. It's just too peaceful." The first man downed what little he had left in his cup.

"Oh don't fret. Maybe we got a stroke of luck going. If it is, I'm going to enjoy it with this cup of Joe."

Jaune walked past without bothering to hear the rest. Because of these blackouts he's been getting in between memories, it seems they just skip past points of time. This time, it was apparently 4 months. Well, that didn't matter. He's still a kid and he'll just enjoy it while it lasts. It wasn't until 5 minutes later that he heard yelling.

"Head for your homes! Beowolves coming from the East! Brace for combat!" A crier bellowed from his high tower above. Jaune realized that he was too far from home to run back. Looking around pass the hurrying crowd of people around him, he saw an alley with crates and barrels large enough to hide behind. Jaune weaved past the crowd as women and children locked up their homes and boarded their windows. The men geared up and headed for the unfinished gates in the east. From what Jaune heard from his little walk was that the wall was built in the north, south and west already, but the east wasn't yet. This spelt trouble for the town.

"Everyone stay in your homes! Guards will go outside as the front line! Militia shall position themselves at the gates. Let none of them through!" A man who clearly looked like a general ordered from a nearby tower before descending for the gates himself. As Jaune hid behind crates in his tiny alley, he reasoned with himself.

'Okay. I just let the men deal with them. I'm only ten and my body had forgotten everything about fighting I ever taught it. Hopefully, the town guard can hold them back.' His hypothesis was correct... for a few moments. Soon he heard Beowolves roaming quickly through the streets. Jaune can only realize that whatever came from the east; it was big... in numbers. There must have been more Grimm than guards. The ones in the streets must have ignored the guard and went straight for the towns folk. They're having trouble looking for them though. Jaune deduced that the barricades were working. Now he just needs to get home, but he's trapped in an alley. Then he had an epiphany. He peeked over the crates to see if the coast was clear. He leaped for joy when he saw that there were no Grimm in sight.

He sets his eyes for the rooftops, remembering his rigorous training with Phyrra on climbing. He scanned over the edge to watch for Grimm. Jaune scampered off as there weren't. He leapt from rooftop to rooftop, minding his strength as a ten year old. Eventually he found a home with a cracked open skylight. Maybe these people won't mind if Jaune could drop in. I mean they'll understand, seeing as the village was being attacked. He crouched to grasp the edge of the skylight, but froze when he heard a sound he'd never want to hear up close. A low, reverbing growl. Jaune paled when he recognized it, 'Alpha...'

Jaune knew better than to look up, but curiosity proved to be stronger. The sight was terrifying... to a ten year old... or any age in that matter. The Alpha Beowolf was slouched over him and its back was full of protruding spikes. Its mask and its natural markings looked unnerving at this range. Its claws did more than just scare.

Before Jaune could react, the Alpha leaped at him, grabbing his legs and sent the two tumbling to the street below. Jaune hung upside down with his arms unresponsive and his legs restricted. He watched as the monster gnashed its teeth. It was just him and his executioner on the streets. No one could noticed inside their homes. Their windows were boarded up. The world seemed to turn grey as Jaune stared into the Grimm's orange hollow eyes. His life was inches away from being ripped limb from limb and he just hung there paralyzed by fear. His ears went deaf, preventing him from hearing his killer's growls. His mouth turned rusty. His nose caught a whiff of unkept teeth; it stunk, but that didn't stop the monster in front of him. His head was caught in another coarse claw, preventing him from smelling anymore. Jaune's eye was able to peek past an opening between two fingers, only to watch the Alpha opening wide to sink its teeth in on its prey. The world dimmed from his perspective.

'No... it didn't end like this... I couldn't have...' Jaune was helpless as he watch his last sight of the world be his murderer... beheaded. His free eye was stained by black soot from his deceased captor.

He felt his body falling. It seemed forever as Jaune fell and yet it came so abrupt as he was met with the ground. His touch was the last of his senses to go when the world went black.

* * *

His eyes were forced open. Jaune quickly sat up and looked around. He was on the floor of his cozy home by the lit fireplace in the living room. The dim ambiance was homely, as you would expect.

'Huh? I'm... home? That's weird. It must have been a nightmare... I even had nightmares this far back?' Jaune yawned and rubbed his eye. He snapped out of it when he heard two voices from a cracked open door; they were his parents. He snuck over and aimed his ear for better reception.

"I'm worried about Jaune, Isaac." A women was in the room with a man named Isaac. She was his mother. "You saw the position he was in, did you?" His mother sounded worried beyond belief.

"I... I know. It's my fault. He wandered too far! I couldn't find him in time! I..." Isaac, his father, was close to breaking down.

"It's okay, Isaac. Our son is home. No one died in the attack. That's all that matters." His mother tried comforting her husband with her soothing voice.

"I know! But.. It's just... I couldn't save his wellbeing. I neglected my own son!" Isaac shouted with fear and desperation. "What... happens now?"

Before Jaune could hear more, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He jumped as he turned to see a boy his age with orange scraggly hair and grass-green eyes. The disturbing part was that they looked the same as his own. His clothes were different though. The orange haired boy wore an orange trimmed white karate gi that looked a bit bigger than his size. His hands were up in front, signaling that he meant no harm.

"...What up? The name's Nicolas." The boy named Nicolas hesitated to say. The two of them stared at each other. It was a while until Jaune managed to come up with a thought. That thought was 'Panic'. Fortunately instead of screaming, he just stumbled back from who he thought broke into his home. He bumped into someone behind him. Sighing in relief, Jaune thought it was his father and mother coming to see the commotion. Instead he was met with the sight of another boy that's about his age. However, unlike 'Nicolas', he had a cap that covered his light brown bed head and brown pupils. Or at least that's what Jaune thinks was brown. It was sort of dim in the living room. This other boy wore a plain t-shirt and dark brown cargo pants, all overshadowed by a rather long-sleeved white coat with brown trims, overlapping his arms. Jaune noted the rather small backpack on his back.

Jaune backed away a few steps, minding the orange boy behind him. Now he has to deal with two burglars in his house.

"Uh... hi?" Jaune struggled those measly words from his throat. The boy in cloaked white only nodded and disappeared before his very eyes. Jaune couldn't really believe his eyes at the moment. He... just blinked out of existence, right?

"His name's Urbain. It seemed fitting to him." Jaune's eyes widened. He remember the 'Nicolas's' voice behind him. Unfortunately, that wasn't Nicolas that he heard. Jaune turned once more to see another boy about his age standing beside Nicolas.

His similar hair this time was dirty snow colored with his gray eyes. This boy wore fog colored cargo jeans, a bland looking overcoat, and a scarf patterned gray and yellow that looked bigger than his age. In fact, the scarf covered half his face. The boy had a ragged shoulder bag on him. Jaune saw what looked like a book through holes in the bag, despite the lighting. He flinched when the grayed person extends his hand towards him.

"My name is Alvis. Nice to meet you." Jaune hesitated to accept the formal boy's hand. Who are these people? Should he tell his parents? What happened to the other boy? He took 'Alvis's' hand and shook. "You're probably wondering who we are. That's fine. I don't know either. Nicolas?" They looked over to the boy in karate clothing and earned a shrug from him.

"I don't know. All we do know is that we're from that head of yours." Nicolas explained with the facts. Alvis sighed.

"That's right... Well... It's still nice to meet you Jaune. But I must go." Alvis yawned.

"Go? Go where?" Jaune was confused. People from his head? That's ridiculous! That stuff only happens in books, but... it's happening right in front of him. Alvis tapped Jaune's forehead.

"Up here. No worries. We're not leaving. We'll just be... here." And with that, Alvis vanished as Jaune blinked. He flinched and looked around for the boy in grey. He was about to freak until he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Nicolas.

"Hey, calm down. We told you that it's fine. We're not going anywhere. Isn't that right, Alvis?" Nicolas looked into Jaune's eyes. The latter felt his thoughts swirling.

"That's right. We'll be with you every step of the way."

Jaune blinked. He just heard voices from his head and they weren't his own. That's just scary!... and kinda cool. When he opened his eyes, he was all alone in the living room... physically anyway.

"Guys? Are you there?" Jaune shouted out to nowhere. His mind shifted. It was them.

Ah... I see... it's because of that...' Jaune remembered his near death experience all too well. 'Thank you... Because of you... I have them...' Jaune thanked a god that was never there. Jaune's mind became clear. He remembers. How it all happened. His childhood. His parents. His home. He remembered how he would spent so much time with his mother and father in town. His shenanigans with Alvis, Nicolas, and Urbain. He was happy.

Now at first, Jaune was unnerved with voices suddenly showing themselves out of nowhere, but... he remembers. His memories didn't feel so jumbled anymore. He felt clear. Even more than Symbiosis. His whole life revealed itself before his very eyes. He merely understands and that's all that mattered.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Jaune, he had a pair of eavesdroppers on the other side of the door he was just listening to himself. The culprits were his own parents. His father feared the worst when he thought he heard Jaune talking to himself.

"Oh my god... It's... my fault..." He stumbled backwards onto a chair. He looked distraught. "He's... The damage is done..." He felt his wife sitting beside him. She had a soothing tone.

"Isaac... It's fine. He's alive because of you." Isaac's wife had her hand intertwined with his. "Everything's going to be fine. I've scheduled an appointment with a therapist tomorrow. It's not your fault." Her face said 'warm smile', but her emotions screamed 'worried'. Isaac had a similar thought, but with guilt and regret. He looked at his wife and her faint smile. His eyes were filled with turmoil and so was hers.

"Of course... Thank you... Jacqueline"

* * *

Jaune woke up the next morning. His room seemed normal like any ten year old's. He went on with his usual routine like he never experienced closure to his past. Jaune made his bed and brushed up. He was about to grab a bowl of cereal for breakfast, but he was distracted by his parents dressed up for a day in the town. Their faces showed signs of worry.

"Um... Good Morning, Son. Did you get a good night's sleep?" Isaac fumbled with his words.

"Yes sir? Where are you going?" Jaune rubbed an eye and yawned.

Isaac flinched. Jaune just sounded formal just now. What happened to the boy with his spirits filled with joy and excitement? Isaac grew up with his son, being fond of those traits for the entirety of Jaune's life span. Now... it's just... missing. He glanced over to his wife. Jacqueline had the same thought just then.

"We're going out today for errands. All of us. Get dressed okay? Maybe we'll go for ice cream if you behave." Jacqueline calmly ordered her son with a smile. Jaune brightened and ran back to his room up the stairs. Isaac whispered. "Is he in today like you said?"

"Yes, the sooner we can get there, the sooner Jaune get better." Jacqueline replied to her husband dead in the eye. Isaac nodded and saw Jaune walking down the stairs two by two with light jeans and a white button up covered by a familiar black hoodie.

"Ready!" Jaune squeaked.

His parents gave one last look of reassurance to each other. The three of them went out the door with Isaac being the last one out.

* * *

Jaune was calm and collected. He's sitting on the edge of a medical bed with an old doctor in the room. His parents told him that his 'checkup' was today. He sat still waiting for the needle, instead his doctor held ink blots.

What Jaune didn't know is that in that sterile room, the x-ray examiner was a one way mirror with his parents at the other side holding each other as they brace for what happens next.

"Now Jaune. I'm going to show you some funny pictures and I want you to tell me what you see." The elderly doctor had a warm smile. Jaune nodded and saw the first black blot.

'Looks like a vase.' Alvis deduced.

'Really? It's more like two people,' Nicolas interjected. Urbain was silent, but Jaune knew he was watching also. He remembered that he wasn't used to having voices in his head, but he learned to calm down with this fact.

"Um... People? Jaune hesitated to answer. The doctor nodded and flipped to the next.

'Looks like an MRI scan...' Alvis hummed. Again Urbain was silent.

'A what? Looks like an apple to me.' Nicolas retorted.

"Uh... the... head?" Jaune shrunk. What kind of answer is that?

The doctor chuckled. "It's perfectly fine, Jaune. There are no wrong answers. Now what do you see?" This went on for several minutes.

'Humanity?' 'Friends.' "Family?"

'A car?' 'Technology.' "Achievement?"

'Oh! A bird!' 'A Nevermore to be exact.' "Fear..."

'The sky!' 'Enigmas' "Mystery."

'A lollipop! No! Meat on a stick! Which reminds me... I'm hungry!' 'I... don't think you can eat.' "A signal?"

'Ooo... looks like a face!' 'More like a mask to me.' "Identity?"

The doctor gave a warm smile after he made his last notes. He stopped at the door. "Don't worry, Jaune. I'll be back. You're almost done."

Jaune nodded and the doctor closed the door behind him.

* * *

The doctor gave a heavy sigh when he closed the door with a 'shut'. His grim expression was noticed as Jaune's parents walked up to him. They feared the worst.

"How is he?" Isaac spat out. He didn't know much about medicine, but he saw his fair share of men who were exempt from service due to Battle Fatigue and trauma. If his son is going through the same, then it's too late.

"I'm going to be blunt. It's nothing I've treated before." Isaac's jaw dropped. Jacqueline nearly panicked.

"What do you mean!? Can you still heal Jaune?" She snapped with worry, minding her volume. The doctor tensed.

"Sadly no. With my diagnostics test..-" "What? Your paper!? What can they do?" Isaac pointed to the clipboard under the doctor's arm.

"Yes...'these papers' led me to results I've never seen before. Throughout my career as a doctor, there were similar patients to which I managed to solve, but this is the first strange case of schizophrenia I've ever encountered before." The doctor flipped through his documents. His patient's parents looked to each other.

"Is there really nothing you could do?" Jacqueline begged for a solution, but unfortunately, that prayer was left unanswered.

"I'm afraid so. I can already deduce that my methods and others' won't work on your son. I'm sorry. Even if I were to study into this case, I'll only come up with blanks and dead ends." The doctor looked up from his board to see two parents breaking down. They held each other tightly, scared out of their mind. They kept praying for something to be done. A miracle. Anything! The doctor sighed. This sight was normal in his extensive career. In most cases, those tears would dry up with joy. Most cases. Even with the bleakness of Jaune's condition, he spoke up. "Now calm down. It's not serious. In fact, it's a mild case."

Isaac looked up. "What do you mean?"

"While I have not seen this case of Schizophrenia before, I can infer that it's a minor case. It's nothing too serious. I have seen similar cases before. The only clear symptoms or say symptom I can safely say Jaune has is just a vivid imagination. Think of it as... Imaginary Friends." The doctor gave a weak grin.

"Imaginary Friend?" Isaac saw the reasoning. All Jaune did was talk to himself last night. He may be talking to the air. He can accept that it's not serious, but... he can't be sure. He heard a sigh of relief from Jacqueline. She was glad that Jaune won't relapse any trauma from what she inferred. "So it's harmless? Our son is okay?"

"Hm... Yes, I suppose so. Jaune is free to have a normal life. Well... what you consider normal in a way. I should mention that the boy may have this all his life. I'm not implying that it's a negative. It's just something you should note." The doctor gave a wry smile. Isaac didn't care. His son is okay. He doesn't have any trauma and all he does has is imagination.

"T-thank you, Doctor... I can't thank you enough." Isaac gave the Doc a grateful smile.

"No need. I'll take no charge. But you must act as though your son does not have Schizophrenia. It'll help ease his subconscious. Do you understand?" The doctor looked at him dead on. Isaac understood the reasoning behind the doctor's request. If Jaune is given a 'normal' life, maybe he'll grow out of this illness. Eventually all children who had imaginary friends will have to say goodbye to them... by his logic.

"Yes. I understand. Thank you again doctor." Isaac walked past the doctor with Jacqueline, who was just silent with joy over her son. The doctor went on to his next patient, seeing as his work here was done.

* * *

Jaune sat silently on the bed, waiting for someone to come and pick him up. Alvis and Nicolas told him that someone will come, but for now they had to make his mind a bit more comfortable to live in. Alvis decided not to go detail, but assured Jaune that he won't do anything drastic. Jaune trusted him up to this point in time. The door opened to reveal his parents walking in with bright smiles.

"Time to go, Jaune. We're done!" Isaac can finally say with a hearty voice.

"We'll be getting ice cream. Come along now." His mother motioned him over. Jaune nodded and scampered out the door. They both watch their son filled with spirit.

"Can it really be this simple, Isaac?" Jacqueline pleaded her husband.

"You heard the doctor. We have his word for it. We just... have to trust him. We'll do everything we can to help Jaune. Physical, Academic, Moral support. Anything we can do to prepare him... against himself." Isaac went to this resolve with a bittersweet epiphany. Jacqueline said nothing, but Isaac married her for long enough to understand that she agrees with what he says.

Jaune was excited! For ice cream! A favorite for any child! He felt he could eat tubs upon tubs of the stuff until he pass out. Funnily enough, the passing out part came first before he even set eyes on any ice cream. The world went black, enough said.

* * *

Jaune opened his eyes. He was met with a massive metal structure tinted grey. He heard the ocean's waves nearby. It was obvious where he was at.

"The Black Room? But I can only be here when the Animus can't support me anymore." Jaune muttered as he examined the large monolith in front of him. It looked like a gate with its opening replaced with a grey lit wall. He turned to reveal the rest of the island with its small coast and 6 pairs of pillars that scrap the sky. They too had walls of light. Jaune wandered. He noticed that he was in his original seventeen year old body. He stopped at an outcrop of three blocks that pointed outwards.

'Even the Animus had a sense of art,' Jaune supposed. He took note of the pillars that shot up to the sky.

"They're lit. I finally did it. I remember..." Jaune sighed at the sight of lit pillars.

"So... you know the truth. It's about time." Jaune was astonished. No one else was supposed to be here! He quickly turned to see... himself, albeit a bit darker. Okay, that was an understatement. The stranger was pitch black with crimson eyes. He had the same clothes, hair and eyes as you can see.

"You finally achieved a Synch Nexus. Bravo. I guess you have the guy out there to thank. He did the rest of your memories for you." Jaune's doppelganger had its hands in its 'pockets' as it talked with a shrugging smile.

"Who are you...? No... why are you here?" Jaune questioned this stranger politely. He wanted to get off on the right foot if possible. 'He looks like me. He can't be another piece of me... But if he is, what other part of the brain did Alvis missed?'

"Come on. Think outside the box. You got the 'piece' part right. Now figure out what I am." Jaune flinched at the stranger's sudden knowledge of his thoughts.

'There's no doubt about it. He's me, but which part?' Jaune tensed, coaxing his body alert. "What's your name? You can give that much, right?" The stranger grinned to Jaune's question.

"Heh, you're right. As always," the stranger thumbed his chest, "Elliot. Elliot Arc."

'Elliot?' "Do you believe in god?" Jaune spat, keeping his position.

"No," 'Elliot' quipped, "Rather I'd see you as one." Jaune flinched once more. Elliot ambled around Jaune, staying his distance. Jaune kept his eyes on him.

"Think about it. You're nigh invulnerable. You're smart. Charismatic. Heck, you even got women chasing after you! If those aren't signs of a god, then those inventions you made are. Just consider what you've created. You can take the world by storm and no one could stop you. Not the government. Not White Fang. Not even the most powerful Grimm out there. You'll be revered as a god!-"

"And feared as a monster." Jaune snapped calmly. His face was stoic with no emotions. Elliot chuckled.

"And prey tell, why would that be a bad thing? Just imagine what you could do. Live a life of luxury. Kill the most powerful quarry. Sleep with any woman at your whim. Can't you look at the bright side?" Elliot gave a sadistic smirk. Jaune stood nerved.

"No mortal should hold a position of power they never deserved," Jaune took a step forward, "Absolute power corrupts absolutely. I've learned many a story and tale that told other people's descent to madness. I would never follow in their footsteps." Jaune's voice sounds firm, not too loud and not too soft. Elliot shook his head with a audible laugh.

"You see... those fools, real and fictional, never really knew how to control their power. Sure. There were hits that came close, but it's still a miss. They had power. Sure, I get that, but they just trip themselves before the finish line. It's pathetic really. There was this one guy who was like you. Strong, clever, really 'got around', got close too! But like all the others, he failed. I gotta give respect for the guy though. He really had a lot of potential and played his cards right. As for you, I could help. Well not indirectly. Oh no, that's too cliché. Well, so is going at it directly too. Eh, I'll figure a way. I convince you to take over the world, you do it 'right', and you live happily ever after. Can't say the same for everyone else though," Elliot gave another chuckle.

"I decline your offer. You're insane." Jaune said. His mind kept cool over the course of the recent conversation. Elliot looked up with a finger on his lip.

"That's true...," He looked back at Jaune with a vicious grin, "But at least I'm not an idiot." Jaune felt a sinister essence coming from Elliot. He felt for Crocea Mors by his side, playing it off with clasping his hands behind him.

"Don't think your plan would work." Jaune replied.

"What plan? Kill you here and take your place? Oh I would NEVER do that." Elliot rolled his eyes. It was clear where this was going, but Jaune wants answers first.

"Why? Why Remnant?" he called for a response.

"Oh come now. You STILL haven't figured out who or what I am? Look at me. I'm pitch black all around. The very definition of evil! Are you that slow?" Elliot scolded Jaune for his ignorance. The latter ignored the last comment.

'He's probably responsible for my false memories-'

"FINALLY! This guy gets it. Took you long enough." Jaune was interrupted by Elliot's joy over Jaune's hypothesis.

"I mean seriously. I can't believe you're that dense. I mean you did ignore a LOT of hints by those girl buddies you got." Jaune tried to resist the urge to punch Elliot in the face. Thankfully, he's still in control.

"Look. I'm just going to drop it here right now. I'm you with nothing but the 'bad' memories you had. Surprising that you bottled up a lot of emotion all this time. I guess I have to thank you for that." Elliot got into a stance.

"But I'll just settle with wiping the floor with you." As soon as he finished his two cents, Elliot sprinted forward in a blur. Jaune's eyes widened as he back handled Crocea Mors to flourish its blade at Elliot. His reflexes proved to be sufficient in swiping the doppelganger in front. Elliot stumbled back from the blade, wincing over the wound. Jaune saw where the cut was releasing black smog, but it seeped back into Elliot with no trace.

"Not going to work this time." Elliot continued his onslaught, punching and pushing away Jaune's sword. Jaune managed to sneak in a good amount of hits, but they kept healing. Elliot zipped around Jaune, looking for an opening. He finally got one when Jaune stumbled from the recent head trauma coupled with dizziness. Elliot took this chance to grab Jaune's wrist and chop down on his forearm, unfazed by it's lead skin. Unfortunately, it was the arm with Crocea Mors. Jaune's grip on his sword weakened and Elliot snatched it from his lax hand. He kicked Jaune back for good measure.

"Heh. You know, there's a certain way for getting rid of someone like you." Elliot back handled Crocea Mors and held it behind his back.

"After we're done here, you don't need to worry about how I got here." Jaune watch as Elliot dons a feral grin. He felt a large power coming from behind him. Not hesitating for another second, he grabs and unfolds his sheath into a familiar shield. He braced for whatever Elliot was planning, focusing what aura he had to increase his defense.

"In fact, there won't even be a body after all this!" Elliot yelled and pulled Crocea Mors from behind. A bright light blinds Jaune, but he held his formation. He peeks between his eyelids to see a massive ball of light headed towards him. Knowing that what he has isn't enough, he called his wings to shield him tight. Jaune couldn't see past his wings. All he could do is wait and brace- His wings shattered the instance the light hits it. He skid back a few feet as it hits his shield; it seemed that he was holding, but he can't handle for long. The resonance coming from it dampened his hearing, but he knew that Elliot was mocking him for delaying the inevitable. Once there, he starts to remember.

'Now this technique was developed by Richter during his travels before he met Ratatosk.'

'It's possible to stop power like this? To reflect back?'

'Of course. You may think that it's like trying to stop an unstoppable force, but really it's just a unstable slash of 'mana'.'

'What was even the name for his technique?'

'This 'Arte' was named...'

"Eternal Recurrence." Jaune simply said and pushed his shield forward, willing his aura for assistance. The effect was instant. Elliot's massive wave of aura was sent back directly towards him. He froze at the sight.

"H-hey now... That's not fair... You can't just use some new move you got out of nowhere..." Elliot muttered hysterically, refusing to believing that his life was forfeit. He was engulfed by the counter. He uttered no scream of pain as he disintegrated inside the ball of aura. Sooner, the Arte itself evaporated. Crocea Mors stood on the ground where Elliot was. Jaune looked up and saw that he had won. He sheathed his sword and went over to Corcea Mors, wondering if Elliot was truly gone. He looked out over the island. Everything looked fine as if the fight never happened. The ocean seemed peaceful.

'My memories must be complete due to the Synch Nexus. I just need to exit the Animus.' Jaune sat cross-legged on the grass and closed his eyes. His senses dulled and Jaune's heart leaped.

* * *

Cardin felt proud of himself. His grades were up there, his bonds with his teammates grew stronger each day, and all in all Cardin was a very happy guy. Cardinal was on their way to Beacon's forge to perform maintenance on their weapons. They eventually got there and when Cardin reached for the door, Russel said a word of awe as he watched on his scroll.

"Whoa... That's too awesome." Russel awed at his scroll. The rest of Cardinal turned their heads.

"What is?" Dove asked as Cardinal hovelled over Russel's shoulders, looking at the scroll. It had a video playing and it was three hours long.

"This video just uploaded today. The guy who recorded this said it was candid too," Russel replied as he kept his eyes on the screen. Cardinal watched closely as the video was about a guy in a white cloak rooting through his backpack. They were shocked when he pulled out a massive, weird looking rocket launcher that couldn't possibly fit.

"~Test 012. Designation: Tunguska. Power input: 10 percent. Aiming. Fire.~" The boy with the weapon that should have collapsed under it's weight pulled the trigger. A bright ball of green light flew out the 'front' of the launcher. The camera followed where the orb had landed and it erupted in an explosion with a faint rumble. A crater marred the area it hit. The cameraman shifted the camera back to the boy, who puts away the launcher and then proceeds to pull out another weird weapon they never seen before.

Cardinal was so engrossed with the video that they forgotten what they were doing and wandered back to their dorm, keeping their eyes on the screen.

* * *

"We're back! How's Jaune?"

"He's doing fine. Whatever happened in his head was enough to create a Synch Nexus. Jaune remembers. And we should too."

"!? I do! I remember! Haha! You did it! Dude, Mom and Dad were so cool!"

"It... seems so. Here's the report."

Jaune flickered his eyes open to the commotion. He saw Nicolas squeezing Urbain with a joyous smile. The latter had his usual relaxed eyes. Alvis tapped his three screens and they blipped away along with his white glove. He helped Jaune off of the Animus.

"How do you feel, Jaune?" was the first thing Alvis asked. Jaune cracked a smile.

"Better," Jaune softly said. Nicolas and Urbain stopped their celebration in time to catch Jaune's word. "It's over..." The four of them had earned a moment of respite and they're spending it with a moment of silence.

'Don't think so...' They all flinched at the sudden voice. None of them recognized the voice and seeing as only the four of them can think with each other. Before anyone could react, a boy blinked in front of them. His hair was blond like Jaune's, but his eyes colored red. His clothes had the motif of navy blue trimmed with black. His top consisted of a blue top with long sleeves and a thin black scarf circling his neck once. His jeans and converse were jet black with a gold trim. He had his arms crossed.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, you know."

Jaune didn't hesitate and was about to attack, but the new stranger held his hand. "Now calm down there, Jaune. And to think you weren't going to introduce me to your friends." He turned to Alvis, Nicolas, and Urbain. He leaned forward, looking up. "Hi, nice to meet you. Elliot Arc. Jaune's manifestation of negative emotions. Not so evil anymore."

"Not so evil? What's the deal there?" Nicolas questioned with confusion. Alvis and Urbain kept their thoughts to themselves to hear what Elliot had to say.

"Jaune here-" He walked over to Jaune and wrapped an arm over his shoulder. Jaune flinched. "-killed me. Well, not kill per say. Think of it as... purification."

"Killed you?" Alvis uttered.

"Yeah... I thought I could kill him and take his body in the Animus, but that failed hard. Heh, guess I'm like the rest of those fools..." Elliot gave a chuckle. "This 'purification' made me 'better'. Apparently Aura makes a good scrubber. I feel clean. I mean look at me. I'm fabulous." Elliot gave a pose. The four of them sweat dropped. Elliot went on to explain that when Jaune sent the wave of aura and engulfed him. He went back into Jaune's mind, but not before being cleared of any 'taint' he had in his system. The result came the boy in new clothes and 'slightly' better attitude. When Alvis asked where Elliot lived in Jaune's head, he merely said that he's a drifter. Sort of understandable. seeing as he's based off of emotions instead of a part of the brain.

"Well I like this guy. He looks cool." Nicolas slung his arm over Elliot and the latter did the same. Alvis and Urbain looked to each other. Urbain gave a shrug, signaling 'Okay in my book.' Alvis sighed, "Fine. you can stay. Jaune?" Jaune looked defeated as he sat on the Animus.

"Elliot... No hard feelings..." Jaune sighed. The new member of Jaune's circle chuckled.

"Hey, I'll still be convincing you to take over the world. Not with force, but... with politics, which you already know, right?" Elliot gave a grin. Jaune sighed with Alvis, Nicolas, and Urbain shocked at the idea. Jaune told them to ignore it. He had a long day... Then at that moment, Jaune's scroll rang. He pulled it out. it was a message... from Weiss.

"Library. Now." Seeing as this was usually the sign to submit to her, he decided that today was the day that he spills the beans.

"Heh, careful there Jaune. Just let her down lightly. You want kids in the future, right?" Nicolas chuckled with Elliot who joined.

'Those two were made for each other...' came to Alvis, Urbain, and Jaune's mind.

"I can adopt..." Jaune bluntly said as he left the door. The four left behind looked between each other. Alvis was first to speak.

"Well, time to dismantle this thing. Elliot, you know your way around a shop, correct?" Alvis asked as he kneeled beside the Animus. Nicolas and Urbain joined with.

"Sure. I know a thing or two," Elliot agreed and took a tool from the bench to help. He proved to be very sufficient as the four bonded over the Animus.

* * *

Jaune found himself to be alone in the library. Weiss wasn't here and yet she asked him to come? His thoughts took a stop when Weiss came through the doors in her casual clothes. Jaune braced for an opportunity to tell the truth. Seeing as Weiss didn't want to waste time talking, he stopped her before she grabbed his head.

"Wait! Weiss, I gotta confess something." Jaune spat out. He controlled his shaking impulses. After all, he's telling the scariest woman in Beacon that he was three timing. He had to prepare for the worst. "No time to beat around the bush. I'm cheating on you..." Jaune winced as he looked away, bracing himself for a beating. He waited for a few minutes and Weiss wasn't attempting to castrate him. He dropped his guard to look at Weiss. He instantly regretted it when he was met with an audible slap. He tried his aura to ease the sting. Then he suddenly felt a tug on his nether regions. His eyes widened and he slouched forward from the sudden contact. He felt a hand guiding his head to meet Weiss's eyes. Yet with what she just did, she looked calm... and more importantly, not considering to castrate him.

"W-wei-" "I know." Weiss interrupted Jaune's surprise. Needless to say, he was astonished.

"Y-you knew? H-how!?" Jaune was careful not to convince Weiss to tighten her grip.

"Yang is not the best person to share secrets with," Weiss replied with a calm demeanor, "You should know this, Jaune."

"O-oh..." Jaune looked defeated... along with the shade of pink on his face. Weiss surprisingly didn't have any shade present on her clear face.

"Look. I'm perfectly fine with what you're doing, albeit a bit jealous. Kings have mistresses all the time. But. Remember this." She tightened her hand holding Jaune's 'package', earning a squeak from Jaune. "This is MINE! No one else's! This is where my children will be coming from! Do you understand me!?" Weiss firmly said with venom.

"Y-YES MA'AM!" Jaune yelled with his eyes shut, maybe because of how loud he's being or because Weiss is a bit too tight. Her grip loosen much to Jaune's relief, but his respite was nonexistent as his head was forced forward into Weiss's. He snapped his eyes open to see Weiss had closed her eyes as they locked lips. The two of them broke their original record for longest time kissing by a margin of 2 minutes. Weiss pulled Jaune's head away and forced him to look at her in the eye.

"Just... don't... let me see you alone with anyone else... Promise?" Weiss breathed heavily, waiting for a response.

"Ye-yes ma'am." Jaune let slipped out. Weiss cracked a smirk. She lets go of him and turned to leave.

"Good night Jaune..." She said in whimsy as she left the library in a skip. Jaune waved, once again, catching himself staring at her.

"Night..." Jaune uttered then slouched over, still in pain from Weiss's vice grip, letting his aura work its magic. Unfortunately for him, he had more problems to deal with, like Ruby coming out of nowhere. She grabbed his arm as hard as she could.

"RUBY!? W-what are you doing here?" Jaune was surprised at the sudden appearance of his best friend/pretend 'girlfriend'. Ruby only held tighter as she closed her eyes.

"Oh come on, Ruby, don't you know that sharing is caring?" Jaune looked up to see Yang with a hand on her hip, walking up to the two of them.

"No, it's not! I'm kinda okay with Weiss dating Jaune because she's my partner, but I won't lose him to you!" Jaune heard Ruby yelling from behind.

"Y-yang? What are you-? No, why did you tell Weiss?" Jaune pleaded with the blond with a tired look. Yang only giggled.

"It might have slipped, but that doesn't matter. What does matter is right in front of you." Yang leaned towards Jaune, keeping his chin up with a hand. Jaune suddenly felt another hand trying to slip into his pants. His face flushed.

"N-now hold on!" Jaune was stumbling with his words with his face a deep red. Ruby couldn't see what Yang was doing with her eyes closed. She had a pout on her face, not that Jaune noticed. He was too busy focused on Yang and her intrusion on his person, more specifically his pants.

"Hmm~... You got a real nice one." Yang licked her lips, much to Jaune's chagrin. "I wonder how you'd do in bed~..." Jaune freaked.

"W-wait! We're too young for something like this!" Jaune tried to reason with Yang, but it proved ineffective as Yang continued.

"I know. I wonder if you're still good up here..." Ruby opened her eyes to look up and see Yang inching closer to Jaune's still face. She was having none of that.

"No!" Ruby lets go of Jaune's arm to push Yang away, unknowingly freeing Jaune's family jewels. Yang stumbled away to see Ruby grappling Jaune's neck with both arms and essentially making out with him. Yang sighed and lets her sister have a moment.

The feeling was too wonderful to be true for Ruby. Sure, she was young, but this was worth it. She lasted 3 minutes until she pulled for air. When she met Jaune's tired eyes, she realized what she had done, with visible results. Her namesake appeared on her face.

"Uh... uh..." was all Ruby said before she fainted backwards. Yang caught her before she hits the floor. She gave a sly grin to a recovering Jaune.

"Well well, Jaune. How does it feel to steal a fifteen year old girl's first kiss?" Yang joked. Jaune gave a slight chuckle.

"You never going to let her live it down, are you?" Jaune appealed. Yang gave a bright smile.

"NOPE! Well, I better get her to our dorm. I already got what I wanted. Thanks a lot, stud." Yang gave a wink at Jaune before promptly leaving out the same way Weiss did, carrying a sleeping Ruby. Yang was happy to get even more dirt on her sister and got a 'taste' of what Jaune's packing. Now she just needs to hide all this from Blake. This would seem to be something she would vilify. Oh well, she'll deal with it when it gets there.

Jaune sighed. What just happened was... considered normal by his standard. Who knows when something like this would happen again? Oh well, all that left is Pyrrha.

'Had a rough time, 'stud'?' Jaune heard laughing after that comment. It was Nicolas. That can only mean...

'... I'd consider that as normal...' Urbain quipped.

'Really? I know you have women chasing you, Jaune, but this is just too much for me,' Elliot sounded astonished from the recent events.

'Let's just forget about this. Jaune, you have one more person to go, Pyrrha. In fact, it's 5:45. Almost time for combat practice.' Alvis reminded with a cheerful tone.

Jaune sighed and hurried onto his dorm's rooftop, with the goal of revealing the truth to his partner and friend...and girlfriend. Preferably with his regions intact.

* * *

After training with Pyrrha, this time refining Jaune's sword techniques, Jaune was stretching from the recent workout. He's a quick learner, but he'll need to condition his body for better muscle memory. Pyrrha was over there checking Milo and Akouo. Jaune looked out over Beacon. It was still a sight to behold. His musing was cut short by Pyrrha pulling his arm. Knowing that at the end of every practice session, Pyrrha wanted to finish it off by locking lips. Jaune turned his head to see Pyrrha with a warm smile, waiting for his consent. He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked at her in the eyes.

"Pyrrha. I have a confession to make," Jaune admitted. Pyrrha's face turned confused.

"I'll just be out with this." Jaune took a deep breath. "Pyrrha. I'm cheating on you." At this point, Jaune winced his eyes for the eventual beating he'll be getting; especially since after all of their time training, Jaune learned all too well of Pyrrha's strength.

Once again, no immediate pain. He looked at Pyrrha, who had the same confused face a minute ago.

"Pyr-?" Jaune was cutoff by Pyrrha suddenly grabbing him by the shoulder and stopped inches from his face.

"Who are they?" was the first question she asked. Seeing as he's already being truthful, Jaune might as well end it.

"Weiss, Yang, and Ruby. In that order." Jaune sighed, keeping his eyes on Pyrrha's.

"What do you do with them?" Pyrrha snapped back.

"Well… nothing much. Just… kissing alone at times. That's it." Jaune replied. His face softened, but suddenly tensed when Pyrrha closed the gap between them. A total of 7 minutes passed with Pyrrha pressing her body against Jaune, making out with his cute expression. She pulls out when the minutes were up. Jaune was getting better at recovering from these intense 'sessions' as evident from his confused face. Pyrrha gave a glad smile.

"Good… That means I'm ahead," She assumed. Jaune was surprised.

"Wait… you-" "Don't care." Pyrrha cuts him off. "I don't mind that you're four timing. Just as long as you're here, I'm perfectly fine. Besides… I have you in bed every night." Phyrra smirked.

"Oh… okay…" Jaune gave a crooked smile. He just can't believe this. He spilled out everything and he's still in one piece. He was suddenly pulled for the roof door down. "Pyrrha?"

"Matter of fact, I noticed that it's almost the Vytal Festival. We need to catch up on our sleep, right Jaune?" Pyrrha coupled her arm with Jaune's. She had a smile that warmed his heart. Seeing as he won't win, no matter what he says, he concedes.

"Yeah… that's right." Jaune returned the gesture and they walk on to their dorm room. Can it really be that simple? All of his women troubles are over? Jaune didn't dwell on that thought. He studied Murphy's law to heart, knowing that when one talks of one subject too long. They'll somehow be struck with irony. He sighed as he was pulled through his dorm room.

* * *

Soon Jaune found himself up in the middle of the night in bed with his beloved partner snuggling by his side. He looked over to Ren and Nora. They were both still in separate beds. Jaune understood though. It'll take a while for childhood friends to realize their feelings for each other. That is… if there are. It's kind of obvious though.

'The Vytal Festival is around the corner. You got the plan, Elliot?' Alvis inquired Elliot.

'Yep! It's not what I would do to convince people to worship me, but it's a start.' Elliot keened.

'Right… anyway, since I couldn't find a way to register for a plot in the festival, I guess we'll be setting up our own somewhere out of the way.' Alvis queried.

'We got a tent ready and waiting in Urbain's backpack. Ain't that right?' Nicolas testified Urbain. He acknowledged.

'Right… Soon… Remnant will know of the future. I just hope it can accept it.' Jaune grimaced.

'Don't worry, Jaune. I just know everything's going to go smoothly…' Alvis reassured Jaune. He responded by slipping under the covers and pulled Pyrrha in, earning a lovely giggle from her. He went out like a light.

* * *

'Test 154' 'Test 524' 'Test 1674' 'Test 2100' 'Designation: Ray Sphere' 'Conduit gene.' 'Web-Shooters' 'ARS Suit' 'Iron Man' 'Repulsor Rays.' 'Lightsaber' 'Grimoire' 'Wabbajack' 'Flying cars, Ray Guns, Panacea, Virtual Reality, Powered Armor,…'

A man listened on to a video that just went viral. One of his men mentioned it and he had to check what the commotion was. Apparently, it was well worth the effort.

'There have been reports of White Fang.' '~large quantities of dust…' '…how hostile the White Fang are.' 'Sympathize with their goals.' 'Too extreme.' '…-second thoughts about the exhibition.'

The man raised a brow. He tapped his cigarette and smoked.

'all of these things in my pack can solve all of the Faunus and Humanity's problems…' 'is the world ready?' 'I doubt society can handle the fact that the future is right under its nose.' 'Jaune, Alvis, you, me. We made the future…' 'This… is what the future can do…'

The man was intrigued. How come he never came across this sooner? He checked the comments.

'Whoa. The future is here!'

'Is this the real deal?'

'Whoo! The future is here!'

'Looks like it.'

'I recognized some of these. No one in the world should be able to make these. This is just amazing.'

'I don't think any of these are supposed to exist.'

'Physicist here. I'm saying that the video's fake.'

'Are you kidding me man? The video's right there!'

'Sorry, but I worked the math and there's just no way anyone can make these. It's just Special Effects.'

'He's got a point…'

'That's a load of dust! Don't you remember by the end of the video these things were made by Jaune Arc?'

'He did? Isn't he the guy who graduated Beacon in three days?'

'Yeah… Actually that's not surprising. If he can graduate Beacon in three days, then surely he can make this stuff.'

'But… wait. My math showed otherwise… He can't possible be THAT smart.'

'Apparently he is. The question is… how did he do it?'

The man skimmed through the rest of the comments. There was about a hundred or so, arguing whether or not the video's real or fake. What really got him thinking is the guy who did all that testing's musings. He knows the facts, but that irritated him. Of course the world wants the future… and money. The man seemed interested about this… exhibition. Sadly the boy didn't say anymore. Oh well, he'll find out eventually. Oh how happy his boss will be when she finds out.

"Hey… check this out. You won't regret it." He sent the message with the video.

Three hours passed before the man got a reply, the video's length time.

'Find him. Find out when and where this 'exhibition' is and bring Jaune Arc to me. There'll be a change of plans. Do not disappoint once more.' The man chuckled.

'Why, of course. I'm cooperative, aren't I?'

The man gave a snicker as he walked off with his cane.

"There's been a small change in plans, boys. Look alive. We've got some extra work to do."

* * *

Author's Note: Bam! 17,000 or so words! Totally worth the effort! Lots of plot progression. Sincerely sorry to those who tend to favor a slow plotline, but I don't want to bore people out of their skulls. And please, Take care of Elliot. He's quite a looker. Also, Sorry for the walls of text.

By the way, 'Elliot' means Believer of God in French. =D

Special Thanks to those who helped me with their suggestions and words of encouragement: duskrider, shadowfox68, cjanimal, garoorar, SmilingJester, Bluere, venshade1, Hakumen, Dragonic Change, SomeInternetGuy, JPVE, TheBurningWorld, JLWafflesBrony, Leviticus Wilkes, kroz phantomville, CursedPhoenix94, A yellow snowball, HaloFanBoy123, and of course ALL of my guests! Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

A massive thank you for the following people to let me reference their work:

Exvnir for letting me reference his art, Sharing is Caring. I also referenced his work, Possession without asking first. And so I am sorry.

RareNyte for allowing me to use his main character, Noir, from the Resurrection of Noir as an implied cameo.

Every single one of you is just amazing in your own special way. Be it reading, writing, drawing, or even replying. Everything you do can bolster the RWBY fandom in one way or another. Sorry. I like preaching to the choir. Don't mind me. =D

Now for some exposition, courtesy of Leviticus Wilkes: Can other people see Jaune's tenants? And can they use semblances to appear in different forms, like fire?

Okay. First one, 'AUN and including our newest addition, E, can draw from Jaune's massive aura pool to appear outside of Jaune's mind in two forms: Transparent and 'Solid' or just 'Hardlight' for you Halo and/or DC Universe fans. In their transparent form, no one can see them except for Jaune while their Solid/Hardlight form can seen like any other person.

Second, Seeing as everyone in the fan base doesn't know much about Semblance except that it's the manifestation of a person's inner power and ability, I won't be including Semblance just yet in the story until Monty gives up more info. 'ppreciate the questions, man.

From garoorar, his questions mostly relate to the back story behind RWBY and subsequently JAUN, for now I'm leaving it alone. I want to stay near the main show so my readers feel comfortable reading and not have to worry about any hanging details like I've said in a previous chapter. Thanks for the tons of questions! Got me thinking.

From CursedPhoenix94, Could you try using the previous antagonists as deterrents to Jaune's development? I think the end of the chapter should answer it. ;D

I don't have any requests this time, but if you'd like you can PM me more suggestions on technology from Anime and Video Games like the last chapter. Please only PM me. Don't review unless you have some sort of opinion you'd like to share also. Don't just write suggestions in the review section, because that would be cheating for more reviews. I don't want false reviews. That just makes me feel dirty.

Edit: Due to some reviews, I added just a few more words to make things a bit more clear.

Edit 2: Now I have to go back and change Phyrra to Pyrrha. Oh dust.

And with that, I must depart. This time, I shall wait for RWBY Volume Two. Please PM me of any mistakes and inconstancies. I'll be sure to correct them, should time permits. Until then, this is destinyTail0 signing off!


	11. Chapter 11: Match amical de l'amour

Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and by extension, Roosterteeth.

Every other source material including songs and fictional material is also not mine and must be given their due respects.

Also, I highly recommend you watch RWBY if you'd like. It may help visualize some of the scenes.

Title: Friendly Game of Love

* * *

Blake Belladonna was peacefully asleep in her bed. After her whole ideal with the fact that her team knows that she's a faunus out of the way, she felt as though she could trust her team more, especially Weiss. Weiss wasn't a forgiving person and yet she did that night. Technically, Weiss didn't care that she used to be part of White Fang, but still that night showed that she cared about Blake's wellbeing. She felt content over the fact that her team was true to her; nothing could ever come between them. She shared her secrets and her teammates would share theirs, right?

Of course, that would rather be ironic if she would ever find out that her own friends were hiding the fact that they were all dating the same boy she had her eyes on. Not that she would say it though, she's still contemplating it. Matter of fact, she had another choice of a monkey boy that she met during her absence, but that's not the point right now, is it? Even so, Blake was fast asleep and no one can change that, mind the poking.

"Is she asleep? I REALLY don't want her hearing this," an innocent voice whispered.

"Same here. As much as I would love to have another person know of this affair, I'd be lying if I did. Well Yang?" a composed tone spoke.

"Yep! I know Blake better than you two and I'm pretty sure she's out," the playful voice known as Yang giggled. She leaned on a chair.

"Right..." trailed the ice princess, Weiss.

Ruby, Weiss and Yang decided on the night of Jaune's 'confession' to stay up with Blake asleep. Ruby laid on her top bunk and Weiss braced a pillow. As you would expect on a night like this, the girls had their pajamas on. Yang shot up from her seat.

"So! I believe we all know why we're here tonight." Yang beamed. Ruby and Weiss felt their faces heat up.

"Jaune..." Ruby whispered. Weiss stayed silent. Yang can't help but smile at the sight of two amateurs.

"Oh boy... What are we going to do with the guy?" Yang joked. The two stayed silent. Annoyed by their hesitance, Yang huffed.

"Well! I'm not giving him up!" Yang crossed her arms.

"What?" Weiss and Ruby flatly said in tandem, turning their eyes to Yang.

"Do you really think I'm going to pass up a guy like Jaune? Heck no! He's the perfect guy for me!" Yang asserted her presence.

"He's kindhearted, bright, and on top of that, he's good looking. Those lips of his are just the cherry on top. Oh what I'd give to spend a night with him!" She continued with a warm smile, rocking herself. Weiss seethed.

"Hold on! I'm his first! Therefore, I should deserve Jaune all to myself." Weiss protests Yang's lewd thoughts.

"W-wait! If anyone's going to have Jaune, they should be me! I'm his first friend!" Ruby squeaked from her vantage point.

The three bickered over who should have Jaune all to themselves. Minutes passed until they realized what they were doing. The girls silenced themselves until Weiss broke the moment.

"It seems we have an impasse," the princess grumbled, turning away disgusted by how she just acted.

"Ugh... Don't use those big words at a time like this. Look. It's obvious we all want Jaune for our own personal boy toy. But! We can't be fighting over him. We might break the school." Yang bluntly put.

"... Right... Then what do you propose?" Weiss implored her teammate, who gave her usual grin.

"A competition to see who can win Jaune." Ruby and Weiss look confused.

"See. Jaune's been so nice to us ever since we started our time at Beacon. It's only natural that we give back the love." The blond appealed with a shrug.

"But... haven't we been doing that by being... well... his 'girlfriend'?" Ruby countered.

"Ah, but don't you remember HOW he got to be our boyfriend?" The three of them pondered about their past with Jaune. They became fond in remembering their times with their boyfriend. Doing homework together; taking walks; sparring with each other; spending time to just talk and share their problems; asking him to carry their bags when they went shopping, he had a smile those days; and of course 'those' times alone where no one can catch them in their 'business'. They knew that Jaune was the perfect guy for them, but then they remembered when they asked him out. Ruby remembered 'that' time in the workshop. Weiss coughed over the recent relapse she had 'asked' Jaune to go out with her. Yang had no regrets when she recalled her time 'persuading' Jaune to spend time with her. The point was that Jaune never came to THEM. They did to him and he showed all the signs of being a wonderful 'partner' in return.

"Well... we kinda do owe him for his time with us." Ruby sighed.

"... Fine. What's the point of this 'competition' anyway?" Weiss grimaced.

"Oh it's nothing special. Just a friendly game of seduction." Yang giggled while Ruby and Weiss flinched.

"W-what!? I would ne-!" "Calm down, drama queen. Don't jump to conclusions already. I didn't mean 'that'. Although... that might be a good idea in the future, but... he did say we're too young..." Yang sighed. That's just like Jaune to save something like 'that' for later. He's just so sweet. 'Ugh. My teeth!'

"So... what are we trying to do?" Ruby was listening to the terms intensively.

"That, Oh dear sister, is to be the first to get Jauney boy to say those three magic words." Yang smirked. Ruby and Weiss paled.

"You don't mean..." Weiss gasped.

"That's right! 'I. Love. You!'" Yang swayed her fingers with every punctuation. In fact, when was the last time Jaune said that to them?

"If you can do that, then you get to keep Jaune for say... the rest of the day? Remember, this is just a friendly competition. After all of this, we agree to no hard feelings, right?" The two partners looked at each other from their bunks and nodded.

"Awesome! I wish you guys luck!" Yang yawned and went to bed. Weiss sighed and did the same. Ruby was about to follow, but then she remembered.

"Wait... do we include Pyrrha too? I mean you did tell us that she got Jaune too, right Yang?" Ruby asked as she pulled up her blanket.

"Hmm... Sure, why not? Fair's fair, I guess. Alright, game starts at lunch time tomorrow. So no cheating! Good night!" Yang answered to her opponents.

"Night." "Good night!" Weiss and Ruby said respectively. The lights went off. As the girls shifted in their beds, they began devising.

'I won't lose to you! I just need to get Jaune to say, "I love-..." Er... That's a tall order... I hope I can do it. It must feel wonderful to hear someone say that to you. But then again, Jaune's feelings shouldn't be messed with, but still...' Ruby shook it off. She'll just have to deal with this tomorrow at lunch.

'When WAS the last time he said that to me? A boyfriend is supposed to say it to his beloved practically every day... Maybe he wants to save it for a better moment. I can't tell if that's sweet or just teasing. No matter, not even Pyrrha can stop me.' Weiss slept soundly, knowing that she'll need her top performance for that time.

'Heh. Easy pickings. This'll be a snap for someone like me. Sure there's Pyrrha, but I doubt she can do much without hurting her pride. Then again, Weiss is joining us. Not to mention my little sis. *sigh* I'm so proud of her. I doubt she'll do much with something like this. Well... Bring. It. On.' Yang giggled to herself as she drifted to sleep.

The rest of RWBY found themselves asleep along with their faunus friend, determined to get their mark. Thankfully, Blake won't be joining them. That just means more competition. Oh well. All's fair in love and war...

* * *

Jaune woke up to someone knocking on his door. By the sound of things, they were very desperate. He groaned.

'Who could be up at this time of night?' Jaune grimaced.

Jaune sat up on his bed, much to his partner's displeasure. Pyrrha was involuntarily muttering Jaune back, tugging his arm without a second thought. Jaune learned to handle a sleeping Pyrrha as he's done this for months. He gently release her grip on his arm. Jaune was free as he stood by his bed. Ignoring the knocking at the door, he tucked Pyrrha in and left a peck on her cheek. It managed to satisfy her when she stopped her muttering and smiled in bed. Jaune sighed at the sight. She looked so peaceful. Now to deal with the door.

Once again, he wondered how anyone like Ren and Nora could sleep with this racket. Jaune peeked behind the door.

"Yes. Yes. Can I help-?" Jaune yawned and was shocked to see Professor Oobleck and Professor Port in their usual clothes at the door. The latter was looking out for something or someone.

"Bartholomew? Peter? Why are you up? Don't you know it's two in the morning?" Jaune questioned the pair in front of him, opening the door the rest of the way.

"Yes, we know of the time, but you have to come with us to Professor Ozpin's office. You wouldn't happen to have a device to render you invisible, do you?" Bartholomew calmly said.

"Um yes, but-!" Jaune replied, but realized the fact that Batholomew knew of one of his inventions. The question was how?

"Don't worry about how we know. Just hurry!" Peter whispered as he darts his eyes towards both ways of the hallway. Jaune nodded. He grew to trust the pair during his time in Beacon. Whatever is happening right now, it must be serious enough to warrant the two of them get Jaune in the middle of the night.

Jaune went over to his desk, filled with his notes and vague blueprints new and old. He opened a seemingly random drawer and pulled out a watch with a copper case and leather straps. Three small buttons were below where the digital screen was suppose to be. 'I knew this would come in handy. Urbain's asleep right now, but I still have this.'

Jaune quickly puts it on and walks out the door with Crocea Mors by his side. He'd never leave this piece. He closed the door behind him, slipping a peek at his teammates. Peter and Bartholomew noticed the watch on his wrist.

"Hold on." Bartholomew thought hard on the spot, but snapped his fingers.

"Drat. I forgotten the name of that device of yours." Bartholomew winced as he motioned Peter and Jaune to follow. They stopped at a corner.

"You mean 'Cloak and Dagger'?" Jaune responded to which Bartholomew Aha'd.

"Ah yes. Your watch. I remember its function on indefinite invisibility and yet not the name." Jaune blinked.

"Wait. How did you know-?" "No time for that. I see three of them. They're trying to break into a door," Peter interrupted the previous conversation with a report as he peeked behind a corner. Sure enough, there were there cloaked men trying to break in a team's room. They somewhat caught a faint conversation the men were having.

'So is this kid the real deal?'

'Quiet. I'm focusing.'

'I mean I saw that video and I gotta say it's cool and all, but it might have been special effects.'

'Whatever. This kid knows enough to fetch us some good lien. I don't think I can worry about work anymore.'

'The boy just made every technological marvel ever thought of. I'm pretty sure someone somewhere wants to get their hands on him. Now quiet. Are you sure this is the kid's room?'

'Somewhat. Our client didn't give us a layout. We're just guessing.'

'*grumble* This better be worth the price...'

"Bartholomew." Peter looked back at his fellow teacher and the latter nodded. In a flash, Bartholomew zipped around the corner in a blur, charging at the three men with precise strikes to their necks. One fell, but two stumbled back as they recovered from the sudden jolt. Their heads were suddenly smashed together by Peter's hands. They fell without a sound. Peter tied the three unconscious men with some rope from a nearby broom closet.

"There. Let's hurry. We must get to Ozpin's office. The night's still young." Peter rotated his shoulder. Bartholomew nodded and gestured Jaune to follow.

It's been minutes until they reached another stop. Jaune remembered that Ozpin's office was just a few more steps. Bartholomew raised his hand.

"Wait," Bartholomew turned to Jaune.

"Turn it on. It should keep you cloaked , correct?" Jaune acknowledged.

"Good. Just follow closely behind us and don't say a word," Bartholomew instructed Jaune to which he agreed. He saw Peter and Bartholomew calmly turned a corner and acted like it's a regular evening. He toggled his watch and found himself see-through. He hurried along to the pair without touching them, knowing that any contact to a living being will deter the cloak.

"Quite a night, isn't it Peter?" Bartholomew joked as he clasped his hands behind his back.

"Yes. We just need to report to Ozpin. Nothing out of the norm." Peter nodded.

The two kept talking as they arrived at Ozpin's office. Bartholomew went through first. Peter closed the door a bit longer for Jaune to sneak through. Jaune saw only Ozpin in the room, leaning on his chair with his coffee. Peter and Bartholomew took a seat across his desk.

"There you two are. Do you have him?" Ozpin inquired the two as they took a seat.

Peter prompted Jaune to uncloak. His bronze watch had its blue bar drained, but quickly filled. Ozpin raised a brow at Jaune's sudden appearance.

"I see. That's quite a useful gadget you have, Jaune." Ozpin took a sip. Jaune stepped up with confused face.

"What's going on? Is it something that has to do with me? There were three men before and I'm sure they were talking about me." Jaune claimed for an answer. Peter and Bartholomew sat on their seats as Ozpin stood up. He tapped on his scroll and a large screen appeared with a video playing. A boy was firing weapons off from Beacon Cliffs into the Emerald Forest. Jaune's widened as he recognized the boy. It was Urbain. He's testing their inventions. Jaune gave the consent to test them whenever possible, but he didn't think that someone would be there, much less record it.

"Do you mind telling me what you see?" Ozpin asked a question. Jaune knew it was rhetoric, but...

"An associate of mine testing my inventions." Jaune said defeated. Ozpin was silent, contemplating his next words.

"I see... While I can pardon this experimentation, I regret to tell you that every since this 'three hour' video was uploaded, everyone in Remnant and their mother had seen it. You remember your experience with three men, correct? They were hired to get you." Ozpin pointed his cane at Jaune. He realized where this was going.

"It seems that it's already started," Jaune sighed.

"Then you must mean..." Ozpin's suspicions were correct.

"People are jumping at the chance of the 'future'. This just proves that the world wasn't ready yet. People are coming for me. I don't know what the purpose may be, but it may as well be something so trivial as money or power." Jaune walked up to the screen with the video still playing. Urbain was testing a familiar piece of armor.

"If those three men from before were after me, then does that mean that others are also?" Jaune keened. Peter and Bartholomew raised their brows to each other.

"Oh... You don't have to worry about that." Ozpin chuckled. Jaune was about to ask why until the office door was opened. The four men saw Glynda walking up with an irritated expression.

"Seventeen groups. SEVENTEEN. To be fair, Jaune is a bright individual, but this sort of turn out is just ridiculous!" Madame Goodwitch was pinching her bridge as she stopped beside Ozpin.

"I take it our guests were taken care of?" Ozpin said with a smile.

"Yes. I have the school staff watching over them. The police department will come soon enough to pick them up. Now for our other guest..." Glynda glares at Jaune, but he had gotten used to the feeling.

"Mr. Ar-... Jaune. Can you share with us who was it that was at Beacon Cliffs?" Glynda knew better. Jaune is an intelligent and mature boy, but he's still a student of the school.

"He's my relative. He's a co-benefactor to our inventions. I asked him to test them while I was preoccupied with another experiment. He's probably skipped town by now. I never would have expected someone would recorded this." Jaune expertly rolled those words out of his mouth. Those political lessons really paid off.

"You do realize that you placed the entire student body in danger? If today was seventeen in the span of 6 hours, I do not wish to imagine the numbers next time." Glynda grieved over the amount of trouble she'll have to deal with later. She sighed.

"I'm not angry, Mr. Arc. I'm merely bothered."

"It's fine. Although, I doubt the people who have done this would try again." Jaune groaned. Bartholomew grew weary.

"What do you mean? Whoever sent these people would obviously want to send more...! Unless..." Professor Oobleck realized his mistake.

"Unless they want public disapproval, they'll stay away from us. I see your point!" Peter saw what Jaune was getting at.

"That would mean that they sent these men to try kidnapping first. If that's the case, then I have no doubt in my mind that the police won't be able to gain anything useful." Ozpin chimed in, taking a sip.

"With this failed attempt, their last opportunity at me would have to be when I'm outside of Beacon grounds or during my exhibition." The adults in the room looked at Jaune.

"Clearly, I've underestimated what online communities were capable of in terms of spreading the word." Jaune lamented.

"Ah yes. Your exhibition. Your relative had mentioned it before in this video along with who I presume is also your relative?" Glynda fast forwarded the video to the very end with Nicolas appearing on the cliff with the ARS.

"But are you considering the consequences? The Vytal Festival will have hundreds, thousands, possibly by the tens of people. After this sudden charade, people are going to flock to your little display, should they find it. Their intentions unknown." Glynda stared at Jaune with disapproval.

"I know, but it's too late. I may as well go with it or just call it off. I'm still convinced that everyone in Remnant should know of these miracles from fiction." Jaune pressed his reasoning across to the four professors. Bartholomew was first to react.

"Jaune. You have to remember that people out there are willing to do anything to get their hands on your inventions. From what I remember from this video," Bartholomew pointed to the screen, "Most of them can single handedly decimate battalions. Why are you risking so much for so little?"

"My knowledge can save thousands, possibly millions, but I do realize that in the wrong hands, Humanity and Faunus alike will self destruct. But the potential...!" Jaune snapped. Bartholomew understood Jaune's belief that lives will be indeed saved, but what about Peter, Ozpin, and Glynda's opinion?

"Jaune... While you are indeed a smart boy, I can't help but point out your rashness. Are you really going through with this?" Professor Port stood up with a worried face.

"Yeah... I guess I am." Jaune nodded to the portly man, who sighed and sat back down. Bartholomew raised a brow.

"Where do you plan on setting up this 'exhibition'?" Bartholomew appealed, to which was answered.

"I couldn't afford a plot in the festival. I was going to settle with somewhere off the property." Jaune imparted. The adults looked at each other, being wary of their next words.

"Um... what do you even plan on showing to everyone?" Peter hesitated with his question. Jaune turned to him with a brow raised.

"Hm? Well... nothing much. Just a few sets of armor and devices like this watch." Jaune raised his wrist with 'Cloak and Dagger'. Ozpin pondered.

"Alright." The others fixed their eyes on the headmaster. None of them were surprised at where this was going. Well... except for Jaune.

"I'll allow it. I can't say for the city government, but you're free to host your exhibition, unless you have other relatives that could do it with you. Beacon will be an offhand sponsor for this expo of yours." Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. Jaune staggered back surprised.

"Do your best, Jaune. Remember. You will be representing your home and Beacon." Ozpin continued. Glynda coughed.

"We're also be counting on you to not cause anymore trouble. Do you understand?" The assistant advised the graduate with stern words. Jaune nodded.

"Well, I think it's time for you to get back to bed, Jaune. You'll need your sleep." Ozpin interrupted the rather heavy atmosphere. Jaune took this opportunity to walk out the door.

"Thank you Professor. Good Night." Jaune waved goodbye to Peter and Bartholomew as he left out the door. Ozpin went over to his desk, rubbing his temple.

"Glynda, you didn't happen to accidentally wake anyone up, did you?" Ozpin stared at Glynda.

"Of course not. Who do you take me for?" Glynda looked away insulted.

"Well! I suppose I'll leave also. Bartholomew?" Peter stretched out of his seat, not wanting to be around in the next... minute.

"Yes. Good night, Professor Ozpin. Madame Goodwitch." Bartholomew gave a nod to the two of them and sped out the door. Peter followed closely behind. He was nice enough to close the door behind him. It was just Ozpin and Glynda in the room.

"Well, I suppose there's no harm done. We'll just have to increase our security, isn't that right?" Ozpin eased into his chair with his mug. Glynda sighed.

"Yes headmaster. I'll get right on it." Glynda took out her scroll and make preparations. Ozpin remembered Jaune's alleged 'relatives' at the end of the video, more specifically the cloaked boy's worries of the world. Ozpin couldn't help but agree with him. Just look at what this information had done already. But. There's no crying over spilled milk. Ozpin got situated and decided to get work done ahead of time, much to Glynda's hidden respect.

* * *

Jaune closed the door behind him, taking a look of his teammates. 'Still asleep...'

He sighed and slid back into bed. Jaune immediately felt a tug on his waist, pulling him into a waiting and unconscious Pyrrha. She muttered something along the lines of "Welcome back..." and snuggled her head into Jaune's chest with a content smile. He can't help but warm up at the sight. I mean he did satisfy Pyrrha's needs, but this was just a bonus. He can never figure out what Pyrrha sees in him. Maybe it's his looks or his smarts or his kindness, but he's happy to please Pyrrha with her desires. It doesn't stop at Pyrrha though. Of course not. He would never neglect Weiss, Yang, and Ruby. No, he's much too considerate.

He loves them all in their own special way. He doesn't like to pick favorites. Jaune learned well of men with similar fates ending in tragedy due to their choices, some too gruesome to describe. He will not make those same decisions, lest he wants adoption as the only option. No. Jaune respect his friends enough to stay true to them. He's sure that the same can be said vice versa. Ignoring this concept, he decided to deal with the other dilemma at hand.

'Urbain...' Jaune called, hoping that someone was awake.

'I know.' And sure enough, he was. In fact, everyone was.

'Hoo boy... This is a real problem.' Nicolas sighed.

'I know we're supposed to let people know about this showcase, but it seems that a couple of snoopers did the job for us.' Elliot grimaced.

'Not to mention that all of Remnant knows...' Alvis evaluated. Jaune's mind was silent.

'No matter. We're still going with this.'

'Are you sure of this decison? You heard Miss Glynda. If there's people out there willing to kidnap Jaune, then why would we expose ourselves in the eyes of thousands of people?' Urbain reasoned. He understood the goal of the exhibition, but the consequenses didn't benefit.

'I already discussed this with Professor Oobleck. The results justify the means. If I can't give this knowledge, then people should at least know of it. That's the least I could do.' Jaune reflected over his decisions.

'Well... we don't control who you are. You're free to make your own decisions,' Elliot shrugged.

'But there's still the fact that people sent men after you. I'm putting my lien on... er... gangs? Maybe major companies.'

'I have to agree. By what we can infer by the three men from before, these people sent them with little to no information. You're right about them being 'scouts'. I have no doubts that they're preparing to crash our little 'display'.' Alvis shared his thoughts under a calm voice.

'Whatever! We're doing this! That's all we're going on at the moment. We have our tent. We have the plot provided by Ozpin. We have more than enough toys for show and tell. If problems are all you're looking for, then all we have to worry about is the headway coming from anyone in Beacon who had watched the video,' Nicolas had enough of stalling.

'The Vytal Festival is coming. That's all I can share. I have to agree with the guy. Even though there's the chance of at least... 30 or so people planning on locking you up in their dungeon, I still say we should do this. World domination starts small, right?' Elliot chuckled.

'Then again, there's also the possibility on these people kidnapping Jauney boy's friends. I mean it seems plausible. Kidnap a friend, trick the hero into helping you, then bring their demise. You know how those action movies work.'

'... I doubt they would target Jaune's friends. That only means more mess to clean up.' Urbain scoffed.

'Alright. If there's a possibility of a kidnapping, then we will react accordingly.' Alvis retorted. Jaune thought of possible senarios, but shooed it away.

'If that's what we're all agreeing on, then it's final. We'll worry about this later.' Jaune concluded the debate.

'Good night, guys. Thanks for the advice.'

'You're welcome! G' night!'

'*nods* Night.'

'Heh. No problem. Nighty night.'

'Don't worry Jaune. Everything's going to go smoothly. I'm sure of it.'

Jaune pulled the covers over him. He sighed and pulled Pyrrha toward himself. He closed his eyes as Pyrrha nuzzled closer, hoping that some good news would turn out for once. He prayed that his friends would never get involved. Jaune knew how passionate they are about each other and friendship. All for one and one for all. He looked at Pyrrha in his arms, asleep with a content smile. Jaune felt his heart flutter.

"I love you."

Wait. When was the last time he said that? Then again, when did he first say it?

'Oh boy...'

This is the first time he said 'I love you' and he used it on a sleeping Pyrrha. Jaune then took team RWBY to mind, knowing his status as boyfriend.

'I need to confess to them too. It's only necessary.'

Coming to this resolve, he plans on telling his true feelings to all of them at lunch. He fell asleep, ignoring all of his troubles for a few more moments in the warm embrace of his partner.

* * *

The first half of the next day was just exhausting. People kept coming up to Jaune either to congratulate him or threaten him, less so than the former. Everyone knew better than to mess with the 'Genius of Beacon'. Grimm Studies, Combat Class, History. It was all the same with students asking him to share the world his knowledge... most of the time... Other times, some of the more... deceptive hunters in training sought to persuade Jaune to join them and 'rule the school'. He saw right through them though and just backed away from them. Jaune's friends knew he was smart, but when they heard of Jaune's popularity, they just felt proud of him, much to Jaune's relief. Apparently people were starting to take Jaune's fame more seriously, if evident by the visiting school recruiters in Ozpin's office.

Professor Ozpin already figure that some of these schools only wanted Jaune for what he knows, not a terrible reason, but still considered selfish if they're suddenly coming at a time like this. He kindly ask them to leave the premise and Glynda took care of the ones who wouldn't take no for an answer. Ozpin sighed when he realized the scuffle that will occur during the Vytal Festival and like the loyal assistant she is, Glynda comforted him. Ozpin supposed it's for the best.

It was lunch time and Jaune was prepping his nerve. He notice that Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and even Pyrrha were giving this sinister aura, mostly directed at each other. Blake, Ren, and Nora were minding their own business. Nora told another dream she had with Ren correcting her as always and Blake was read a book as she always does. It seemed like everyone else in the lunchroom is either ignoring Jaune or didn't want to bother him.

'How are they not reading this situation?' Jaune wondered. Well, at least he knows that his tenants were watching. Wait... did he hear... popcorn?

'Go get em' ladykiller!' Nicolas joked with a mouth full of kernals.

'Make us proud! Oh, pass the popcorn.' Elliot asked for a couple of pieces. Urbain and Alvis decided to just watch with hints of a smile on their face.

Jaune sighed. He decided to just say it out there in the middle of the lunchroom... where everyone is watching... to the four of them... at the same time... Yeah, this won't back fire in anyway possible. In all of his thinking, he remained oblivious to the 'conversation' between the four girls.

'SO you got the idea?' Yang checked.

'Yes, but I still think this is a waste of time.' Pyrrha confirmed.

'Oh it'll be fun! Besides, what's the point of dating the same guy if we can't have some fun while we're at it?' Yang gave a smile.

'Maybe because it's morally wrong and scandalous?' Weiss deadpanned.

'When are we starting anyway!?' Ruby was being rather impatient. The sooner she does this, the more time she gets to have Jaune all to herself, even if it's just a day.

The four nodded to each other, signalling the start of the competition. Not soon after, Jaune sighed deeply.

"What's wrong, Jaune?" Pyrrha jumped at the chance. Jaune looked at his partner and his 'associates' across from him. They had anticipating faces.

"I can't believe I didn't say this sooner." The blond team leader reprimanded himself.

"Say what?" Ruby said quickly. Ren, Nora, and Blake decided to stop what they're doing to show that they cared. Jaune stood back from his seat to get a look at the four of them with a kind smile., ignoring all prying eyes around.

"I love you," Jaune softly announced to them with a grin.

The four of them froze. Ren looked surprised at Jaune's sudden confession. Nora just had her mouth wide open in awe. Blake only had her eyes widen. Thankfully, no one else in the cafeteria heard him.

Not much later, Jaune's 'special' friends fainted with a bright shade of red on their faces and a crooked smile. As if as one, they all thought, 'It's a tie...'

Jaune stood agape at their sudden mass fainting.

"Oh dust! Ren, Nora, Blake! Grab someone and take them to the infirmary! They should be fine after a few hours. Come on!" Jaune yelled as he carried Pyrrha bridal style, running out of the lunch room. Everyone in the lunchroom decided not to film what just happened this time. They all agreed one way or another that it's better this way.

* * *

"He finally did it." Ren claimed as he strolled down the halls with Weiss in hand. Nora followed with Yang carried piggy-back style and Blake held Ruby.

"Did what?" His childhood friend implored. Blake listened on.

"Reciprocate their feelings for him. To be fair, they were giving hints." Ren answered.

"Ah... Don't use those big words, Renny. This is serious business!" Nora winced.

"If love's considered a business, then Jaune's a millionaire." Ren deadpanned. Nora giggled while Blake rolled her eyes.

The three (plus three) arrived at the infirmary. They saw Jaune talking with the nurse. They each found an empty bed to drop their friends on and Jaune walked up to them.

"Doctor said they'll be out for a few hours. It's nothing serious. They just fainted." Jaune explained. Ren placed a hand on his shoulder and chuckled.

"Jaune. You're just full of surprises." Jaune smiled.

"I try."

"Let's get to class. We'll explain everything to Professor Bartholomew." Blake proposed and the four left the infirmary. Nora just found another trait to respect her leader about: Blunt honesty. Blake guess she'll get her turn some day, just not today. Ren can't help but feel glad he won't have to experience something this ridiculous. Jaune just chuckled and the four went to class.

* * *

Hours later in the infirmary, Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Pyrrha were up and resting.

"So... it's a tie..." Ruby sighed.

"It appears to be." Pyrrha groaned.

"So any more bright ideas?" Weiss glared at Yang.

"Hmm... We could share him like always?" Yang shrugged.

The four looked between each other and resigned.

"Okay..."

"It seems to be the best course."

"... Fine."

Yang sighed. "Great! From now on, little ol' Jaune is all ours. No holds barred. Anything goes. Sloppy seconds allowed."

The girls minus Yang felt their face heat up. Yang grinned.

'Heh, amatuers.'

At that moment, the four of them agreed to 'share' Jaune, albeit with some 'negotiations'. If they have anything in common, it would be Jaune's love for them. Still... they can't help but feel... competitive

'I'm not giving up on him. He's too good to let go. He's mine!' Ruby resolved her troubles with a simple goal.

'I'm still ahead of them. That's a plus, but I wonder how I'm going to step up.' Pyrrha wondered about her tactics.

'Hmph. No matter what you do, I'm still making him MY husband.' Weiss assured herself that she will get her man.

'It looks like this little game of ours is just beginning.' Yang only chuckled.

* * *

And so the Vytal Festival draws near.

Jaune can only hope that whoever's gunning for him will avoid his friends. He has several ideas as to who they could be, but can't grasp any straws.

But rest assured, he has his tenants, intelligence, and strength backing him up.

Although... he just needs to stop his tenants from laughing hysterically, even more so with Nicolas and Elliot.

* * *

Author's Note: Welp. I finally found another reason to post another chapter. Squeezing one in before the Vytal Festival! Okay, NOW I shall wait for Volume two.

Question from NARUHAREM FOREVA: Will the White Fang kidnap Jaune, Jaune's friends, or is he just going to curbstomp them?

Can't really say. I'll just say this. Jaune is protective of his friends. You mess with them, you mess with Jaune. Thank you for the question.

Okay, I got a new request. I'm looking for magic systems. Let me explain. I already got the technology in, but what about magic? I'm looking for something like: Mahou Sensai Negima, DICE the cube that changes everything, Fairy Tail, To Aru, Full Metal Alchemist, Avatar: TLA, Soul Eater, The Gamer, The Tales Series, The Persona Series, Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, Log Horizon, Magicka, Deadman Wonderland, League of Legends... You see where I'm going with this? Anyway, please PM me some suggestions and I'll note them for future chapters.

Okay, this is routine. Just PM me any mistakes and I'll fix them! Reviews are appreciated. Thank you for sticking with me this far in.

And so, this is destinyTail0 signing off!


End file.
